Private Message
by Gleeful Darren Criss FAn
Summary: Kurt Hummel is an intern at Vogue dot com by day and a novice fan fiction writer by night. Or is he really a writer if he's not even gotten one single review or private message. At least, not until now. Little did he know that one message would be the start of something that would turn life as he knew it completely upside down.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

Sigh. I know I'm starting a new story while I have a WIP in progress, but I couldn't get this out of my head. So here's what you need to know:

Kurt and Blaine have never met. Because they never met, Kurt has never been kissed, at least, not one that counted.

Kurt went to New York with Rachel even though he didn't get into NYADA (like canon). After he scored an internship with Vogue he decided he needed to get in a little more writing practice. So he started doing some writing on the side to get a little feedback on his writing style. (Yes, he started writing Fanfiction).

The rest you'll have to figure out as we go. This will eventually be an M rated piece, but if you've read my other works, you know I love a slow burn story. :D

Private Message

 **Prologue**

Pathetic!

That's all he was.

How had he become this person, a lonely virgin that wrote fanfiction and dreamed of making it big on Broadway? Hell, he'd even settle for being a playwright or an award-winning journalist for Vogue. But right now, he was none of those things. He wasn't even good at writing fanfiction. How could he have been if he hadn't even received one lousy review?

Kurt rubbed his eyes and stood up from his desk chair slowly, deciding that he needed to drag himself off to bed. It was almost midnight, and he had to be in the office by eight. It had been six hours since he posted his latest chapter, and if someone wanted to leave him feedback, they would have by now. He reached for the button on his monitor when he heard the chime, the one that alerted him when he got a new email.

He slowly sat back down, blinking when he realized who the email was from.

.

 **PM: SEPartnersFan.**

A private message?

He had received them before thanking him for a review he had written on another author's work, and this was probably no different.

But it was. Because he didn't remember reading anything by someone named SEPartnersFan. Could it be someone commenting on his chapter? A fan, perhaps?

He clicked on the email out of curiosity.

 **You have received a message from SEPartnersFan.**

He immediately clicked on the blue link that took him to his reviewer's profile, which was pretty much empty, except for a little line that said that his messenger had joined the site only yesterday. There was no other information, no stories written by the mysterious person or no favorite stories by anyone else.

So his messenger was a new user that probably sent him a message by mistake, or maybe he left a message saying it was the best story he had ever read because he had never read another fanfic before, and he didn't know any better. Or it could be a message saying his writing sucked. Kurt contemplated shutting the monitor and going to bed like he was going to do before the email had wrecked his plan.

But

But he couldn't. The anticipation was just too much. He had to know what that message said.

Little did he know that one private message was about to uproot his entire life.

Author's Note: Please drop me a review or dare I say, a private message, to let me know what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 1- Partners

Chapter 1-The Birth of Partners

 **Author's Note: So begins this little adventure. Thanks for the favorites and reviews of this story. They really keep the ideas flowing.**

* * *

So here's what you need to know:

This happens 8 months prior to the private message Kurt received.

Cooper and Blaine are both living in New York together so they can afford the rent. Cooper is a struggling actor, and Blaine is working on his degree to become an actor as well.

* * *

"I need a favor, Squirt!" Cooper practically yelled as he slammed the front door closed. He attempted to muss Blaine's hair, but all he managed to do was get a sticky, gel-covered hand and a scowl from his younger brother.

"Don't call me that," Blaine said with an eye-roll. "I don't owe you any favors."

"But I gave you a place to stay?" Cooper pouted. "Come on. I'll take you with me on the set."

"You want me to read lines again, don't you?"

"Yes, kinda, but not here. I need you to read them with me at the studio." Copper replied, holding out a small packet toward Blaine.

Blaine took the script from his brother's hand. "I know I might regret asking, but why?" Blaine asked, thumbing through the script.

"Cause it's for a show called Partners, and I think I'm supposed to bring one Sylvia specifically asked for you."

"Why would your agent want me to come along? How does she even know who I am?"

Cooper furrowed his eyebrows and stuck out his bottom lip. "Do you really think I'd work with her all this time and not tell her about my little Blainey."

"Please tell me that you didn't use that name?" Blaine groaned. "What else did you say?" He asked as he skimmed through the second page.

"I told her that we live together. And she knows you're gay. She thinks you're adorable. I showed her those pictures of us when we went to the Statue of Liberty. She thinks we're sweet."

"Wait, we? Coop, did you tell her we're brothers?"

"I told her that you're my roomie and that we once shared a bed and everything. I told her that you wanted to be an actor too, and I asked her if she any parts that we can both be in. What?" He asked, shaking his head. "I thought I'd do you a favor."

Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head. "According to the script, I'm supposed to do you one. Seriously, Cooper?" Blaine asked as he lifted the papers and slapped his brother in the back of the head with them. "I swear, sometimes, Cooper, I really wonder if you were dropped on your head when you were younger."

Cooper looked hurt. "Fine, see if I ever do you any more favors."

"Please, stop saying the word favor, unless you want me to throw up."

"Uh, I don't get it. What did I do wrong?"

"Your agent thinks we are going in to audition as a couple."

"A couple of what?"

"She thinks we're a couple. Lovers!" Blaine replied, rolling his eyes.

Cooper scratched his head. "You mean, she thinks I'm gay?"

"That's what bothers you? Have you even read the script? There's a kiss and a love-making scene. There's no way I'm doing this scene with you."

"But I can't just blow it off and not come!."

"Please don't say those words to me ever again either. I swear. You better call her right now and explain why you and I won't be reading for those parts."

"I can't just turn down a role. This is the first audition I've had in months, I mean, besides that one porn role, and I didn't get a callback."

Blaine opened his mouth as if he was about to respond, but then he just shook his head in wonderment. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket. "Call her."

"Blaine, what am I going to say?"

"Tell her we'll see her tomorrow," Blaine replied.

"We? But I don't want to kiss you, buddy."

Blaine shook his head. "And you don't have to. You are going to read for the part of Dylan, the main character's straight brother."

"But you said we. Why are you going?" Cooper questioned.

"Because I'm going to be there so I can be sure that you set Sylvia straight. And you are going to tell her that you know someone who will be perfect for the part of Shane."

"I do?" Cooper looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, me. I'm going to read for the part."

 **Author's Note: Let me know if you are still along for the ride. I know some of you have asked about the private message, but first, you need to know what Kurt will be writing his fanfiction story about. Don't forget, I'd love to hear what you guys think so far.**


	3. Chapter 2-Domestic Partners

Author's Notes:

This all occurs six weeks prior to the prologue.

 **Private Messages-**

 **Chapter 2- Domestic Partners**

Stagnant.

That was the perfect adjective for his life at this moment. Nothing was going according to plan. He didn't get into NYADA. He didn't have a paying job. He didn't have a boyfriend. His life was at a standstill.

That wasn't completely true. He had a loft, well, he shared it with Rachel, but it was his. And He had an internship. An unpaid internship, but it was with Vogue. Well, but it was still a dream job.

Almost. Because, technically, he wasn't published yet. He'd written a few pieces, but none of them had been accepted yet for the publication cycles and he was beginning to get a little frustrated.

It wasn't that he was given negative feedback on the stories that he had submitted. He hadn't received any feedback at all, not from the editors, not from the other writers, not even from Isabelle.

Maybe Isabelle didn't like his pieces. Maybe they were awful. He got pretty good grades on his essays in school, but that was most likely because he went to school with some classmates that still wrote in crayon. He chuckled softly thinking of the ditzy, blonde cheerleader that could barely construct a complete sentence, but yet she managed to defeat him in his campaign for senior class president. He was a good writer, right?

Maybe he should just ask Isabelle why they didn't use any of his submissions. Maybe she wanted her seasoned staff to write all the pieces for now until he had gained some experience. Maybe there were too many submissions, and she hadn't even been able to review any of his work yet. Maybe she had, and she thought that he wasn't ready yet. Maybe, she had read them and thought they were horrible.

He was sure he was overthinking things, as he usually did. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the blinking cursor on the empty page of his Google doc. He was stuck. The page had been blank for an hour, and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to write anything tonight. There had to be a way to get some feedback about his writing without hearing something negative from his new boss and coworkers.

He stood up from his chair and walked over to the coffee pot. He opened the bag of coffee and emptied it into the filter when he heard a chime.

You have a new message!

Kurt turned on the coffee pot and hurried back to his desk chair.

 **PM from PotterFanaticForever:**

 **Thank you so much for your lovely review. I appreciate the feedback.**

Kurt smiled. He tried to leave feedback on every story he read.

That was it!

He could write fanfiction. How hard could it be? He was a writer., right? Surely he could write a simple story.

He pulled up a blank Google document. Now all he had to do was crank out a quick little story.

The screen remained blank. What the Hell was he going to write about? He sat there for ten minutes, brainstorming probable characters he could write about: Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, The Avengers. He even jotted down Queer as Folk, but he didn't think he'd write anything that hardcore. One by one, he crossed each possibility off of the list. He just didn't feel comfortable writing about any of those. He had always been told that if you were going to write about a topic, it was important to be passionate about it, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay motivated to write a story about any of those characters. He dropped his pencil on the desk in frustration and walked over to the couch. He plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote, powering on the television.

His finger started to switch to the channel button, but he couldn't.

It was HIM!

Kurt had to admit that everytime a commercial had come on the screen, Kurt was taken was the sexy voice and striking sexiness of the actor on the screen.

Now was no different. Kurt couldn't help to be pulled in by monologue spoken by the character named Dylan. He had missed the first few minutes, but he was able to catch up on the basics of the plot. It was about a lawyer who just moved to New York to start over after a divorce from his high school sweetheart. He was about to move in with his brother, a successful stage performer in the city.

Dylan was just explaining that his brother, Shane, and his business partner and roommate, Cameron, were gracious enough to let him move into their apartment while he got on his feet. Kurt watched as the handsome guy stuck his key into the doorknob. Kurt laughed as Dylan jiggled the doorknob, obviously not hearing the moans and grunts coming from the other side of the door. 'This is scandalous!' Kurt thought, as he watched Dylan open the door.

" _ **Shane, I'm home!"**_

" _ **Dylan, What the Hell!"**_

" _ **Oh, Shane, Baby, Yes! What the-!"**_

Kurt felt absolutely entranced by the scene unfolding before him. Oh my God! He only thought the man that played Dylan was the most handsome man in America, but he never realized how wrong he was.

The most gorgeous guy he had ever seen was on the screen, standing there with a small tablecloth draped around his waist, trying to explain to his brother why he and his business partner were completely naked in the living room.

" _ **Dylan, you misunderstood. Yes, Cam is my partner, but not my business partner. I mean, yes, we met on a job, but we haven't worked together for a while. He's my domestic partner. We're gay."**_

From that moment on, Kurt was glued to the screen. As the drama continued, the wheels starting turning in his head. He knew what he was going to write about now.

Them. The three gorgeous men on the show he had just seen. He was hooked, and he might just possibly be in love.

Kurt rushed back over to his computer desk and picked up the notepad. He tore off the page that was all scratched and tattered and immediately started writing furiously.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the Feedback on the last chapter. I know you guys are the reason I'm updating this so quickly because your feedback is pure motivation.

A few Things: The next update may take me a little longer because I've got to update Dueling Duets. If you aren't already reading it and you like this, give it a shot. It's primarily Klaine, but it's full of Glee fun. I also have a new community called Klaine's closet. I started it for Klaine pieces that are WIP's and the writer either is stuck or has gotten little feedback. The point is to give some exposure and recognition to some less recognized pieces out there. If you are a Klaine writer and you want to be added, pm me. If you decide to check out any of the fics, leave the writers a review. Maybe if we let the writers know we like their work, they will get the inspiration to write even more. You never know how one kind word can make a difference in someone else's life.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Ok, I lied. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Private Messages- Chapter 3

Blaine wrapped a towel around his waist and turned on the blow dryer. He was exhausted. They had been on set all day, and they still couldn't get the scene right. After Cooper ruined the sixteenth take, the director finally told them they'd try again tomorrow. That led to an argument with Cooper in the car, and because they shared an apartment, he couldn't get a break from him. He ran his fingers through his slightly damp curls and plopped back on his bed.

Suddenly, his door to his bedroom burst open. Blaine immediately pulled his duvet over his body.

"Hey Blainey, you want me to order Chinese?" Cooper asked, grinning widely.

"No. I want you to knock before you just barge in. I'm naked."

"Oh please, Squirt. I used to change your diapers. I have seen those cheeks before. You need to quit being so modest. Last week, you did that scene in that tiny red Speedo. It's not like it left much to the imagination."

"Coop, I negotiated a 'no frontal nudity' clause in my contract. I don't feel comfortable doing those kinds of scenes."

"Good thing Sam doesn't seem to care. I've seen his white ass so many times, I'm beginning to question my sexuality," Cooper chuckled.

Sam slapped Cooper's butt playfully, causing Cooper to yelp and leap a little in surprise. "Yeah, dude. I tend to make straight men do that. Apparently, I've got a decent-sized-

Cooper cut off Sam's sentence. "Dude, I don't want to hear about the size of your junk."

"I was going to say a huge gay fanbase, but nice to know where your mind is Cooper," Sam laughed. "Blaine, put some pants on. I needed to talk to you."

Blaine blushed. "I was trying before my brother barged in here. Give me a second, ok."

Sam turned around, but Cooper just stood there with the door open.

"Cooper, that means go away so I can put on some clothes. Geez!"

"Fine, I'm gonna go order me some food, and I'm not going to share," Cooper called, closing Blaine's door and striding across the living room to the front door.

Sam shrugged. "That's fine. I don't need anything fattening anyways, not with the scene I have to do tomorrow," he called as Cooper shut the door behind him. Sam turned and knocked on Blaine's door. "You decent now."

"Nothing you haven't seen before," Blaine joked as Sam jerked the bedroom door open. "So, what are you so enthusiastic about?" he asked, as he pulled a shirt from his dresser and sat down on his bed.

We're a ship?" Sam yelled excitedly, thrusting his tablet in Blaine's face.

"We're a what?"

"Sorry dude." Sam apologized. "I was just excited. I was looking up new fanfics for us to read together, and I stumbled upon a new category."

"On the Fanfiction site? What is it?"

"It's Us. Partners. There are a few new fics about the show. Most of them are about Dylan, but someone just published one about us," Sam gushed. "I haven't read it yet, but the summary sounds interesting. Would you read it to me? There are already a few chapters posted."

"Um, I don't know if I feel comfortable reading a story about us," Blaine answered honestly. "And I really don't feel comfortable while I'm not completely dressed."

Sam sat down right beside his best friend. "Seriously, man. I've seen you naked dozens of times. We've even been naked in bed together. I figured there would be no awkwardness between you and me anymore."

"That's all for the show, Sam. And you make it sound like we've been intimate or something."

"Don't pretend like there's never been a time that you weren't attracted to me. I still remember how much you wanted to do me when we were at Dalton."

"I did not want to do you," Blaine replied, rolling his eyes.

"You did so want to do me. But you know I'm just teasin' you."

"I know," Blaine chuckled. "Actually, I'm so relieved that you agreed to audition for the role. I don't know how comfortable I'd be with anyone else in that role, although I have to admit I was surprised how quickly you seemed comfortable with the kissing scenes."

Sam chuckled. "Dude, it's like kissing my cousin. Besides, it wasn't like that was our first time kissing or anything."

"You are never going to let me live that down are you," Blaine laughed. "I told David that 'Spin the Bottle' was a horrible game at an all boy's school. That's why we didn't let him have alcohol." Blaine smiled. "Seriously though, thank you. You made this whole thing so much more comfortable."

Sam patted Blaine's shoulder. "I told you. You did me a favor as well. This has been great exposure for my modeling career."

"It's been exposure, alright. At least for you. I don't know how you can be so comfortable with all the nudity. I think I've seen your ass more than I have the asses of the last three men I've dated combined."

"Dude, I don't know if I'm supposed to be offended or flattered by that," Sam laughed.

"Uh, neither, although I guess it does make me sound pathetic."

"You're not pathetic. You're a romantic. I'm so glad that you got the part of Shane instead of Cooper. Could you imagine what the show would've been like if he were the lead?"

"I don't have to. I read through the script with him, remember? Shane would be eating a roast beef sandwich and speaking with a horrible Australian Accent during an intimate scene," Blaine laughed.

"I'm so glad I wasn't home that night. So dude, are you going to read this story to me tonight, or am I just going to have to try to read it myself?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot. You said it's about Cameron and Shane?"

"Yep." Sam replied, popping the p.

"What's the rating? You know my rule. Nothing M rated. It's bad enough we have to do love scenes. Thank God this is a network show."

"It's T-rated. It's by a new author. Her screen name is CaniacPartner'sFan. I wonder what that means?"

Blaine chuckled. "It's hardly cryptic, Sam. I'd say that she is a fan of Shane and Cam's relationship, hence the blending of our names. He clicked on the author's name on the tablet and started reading through the author's profile.

"She? What makes you think this is a woman. The show is about gay dudes. Doesn't that leave a possibility that the author is a dude?" Sam asked.

"Well, the profile is pretty vague. It just says that he or she interning for a fashion blog. There's little else. But statistics show that male-male pairings are usually written by women."

"Well, damn! So much for me having a gay fanbase."

Blaine shook his head. "I swear, dude. Sometimes you say the gayest things."

"You'd know, wouldn't you," Sam laughed. "So you think this chick is a college chick or something?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'd say there's a big chance. The only thing it says is that he or she is a fashion fanatic."

"Fashion. Hey, that would be perfect since I'm a model. This could be my soulmate."

"Really Sam? You'd dress like a total slob if it weren't for the wardrobe department. That shirt you have on has, like 5 kinds of stains on it." Blaine laughed.

"It's ok. It'll come out in the wash. So, will you read it to me?

"Not tonight if you don't mind. Let me find something lighthearted, like a Starwars story. I'm exhausted, and I'm not sure I want to read anything too complex right now. I swear, I love my brother, but sometimes, he can be a bit much," Blaine said, shaking his head apologetically.

"It's fine, dude. Though I think we might both be suffering from Cooper overload. I mean, we can't get away from him when we live and work with him."

Blaine turned toward Sam and looked at him solemnly. "Well, I've been thinking, since the show is doing well, and we are both on our feet, what would you think if we let Cooper have his bachelor pad back and we found a place together."

"Uh, I don't know, man. It may fuel the rumors even more."

Blaine scratched his forehead. "What rumors?"

"You mean, you have seen the Tumblr pages?" Sam asked, grabbing the tablet back from Blaine.

"Shane and Cameron have Tumblr pages dedicated to them?"

"Yeah. I thought you knew that because you seemed to know that they called us Caine."

"Well, I just figured that was what they called us, with the name blending fad going on. What else would it be? Shamron?

"Actually, some of them call us Sham, but I don't think those guys like us very much. But I didn't mean the pages about Cam and Shane. I meant the pages dedicated to Blam!"

"What the heck is a Blam?" Blaine asked, shaking his head.

"It's our ship name. People think we're a real-life couple. Most of the blogs are kinda flattering, but a few of them are kinda creepy. I mean, most of them just have press and event photos, but a few of them must have dug deep and found pictures of us from Dalton."

"Wait, how do you even know all of this."

"Dude, I've got my own Tumblr blog for myself. It's called SEPartnersfan."

"You're pretending to be a fan of the show."

"Of course I'm not pretending. I am a fan. And it gives me a way to control the stories instead of the stories catching me off-guard like they did Cooper last month. The whole reason Out Magazine wanted to do that article on him was that they thought he was an actual gay guy playing a straight character. I had Slyvia set them straight," Sam laughed.

"So that's why he was so pissed."

"That was part of it. He feels like he lost some exposure. Oh, if only he knew how much exposure he gets on Tumblr." Sam laughed. "There are quite a few fan art pictures out there of his character Dylan in some compromising positions with Christian. Here, let me show you."

"God no, Sam! I don't want to see pictures of my brother and Sebastian in any kind of position. I bet Sebastian wouldn't mind one bit though."

"Are you kidding? Sebastian keeps making cracks that he'll turn him, or at least make him bi-curious by the time his run is up on the show."

Blaine laughed. "Sebastian better watch himself or he'll get a fist in his face. Cooper's not homophobic, not by any means. He was my biggest supporter when I came out, and he's the one that finally helped dad come around, but at the same time, he's not going to put up with unwanted advances from Sebastian."

"I'm more worried about his advances toward you," Sam remarked.

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Man, you are so oblivious sometimes. Sebastian's got it bad for you. He's asked me several times if you're seeing anybody."

"Oh, he's harmless. He's just a shameless flirt."

"I hope so, but I just don't trust him, and fans don't trust him either. You should see some of the posts about Christian being a homewrecker. It's kinda got me worried though."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"There's some campaigning from some of these people that like Sebastian's character to pair Cam with Shane, or possibly even a love triangle between the three of us."

Blaine looked worried. "Oh shoot! Sam, have you read the script for next week yet?"

"No, dude. You know me. I never read the next script if we haven't finished shooting the current one. Why?" Sam asked.

"Because Shane and Cam have this massive fight. You don't think the writers are going to have them break up, do you?

Sam shrugged. "I hope not. Most of the viewers seem to like Cam and Shane together. I never really even imagined having to do romantic scenes with other people when I auditioned. I mean, I guess I could do a kissing scene with Nick, that is if Jeff didn't proceed to kick my ass, but I just didn't even think I'd have to kiss any other dudes but you, and that's awkward enough. I mean, at least you're actually gay, and you've had experience kissing other dudes."

"Um, not much. Do you think I'm some floozy?"

Sam shook his head. "No. You know I don't. I mean, It's been forever since you brought a guy home. That's why I said there are a few fans that think we're a real couple."

"I'm sorry, Sam. Does that bother you?"

Sam placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Not really. We know the truth. And we are close. I mean, I even live here. I could see where fans would be confused. We've both said in interviews that we're like brothers, 'cause that's the truth."

Blaine looked Sam in the eye. "So, are you going to try to refute the rumors on Tumblr?"

Sam shook his head. "No need, man. It's usually when people start denying it that people start to really spread the rumors. Like I said, we're cool."

Blaine nodded. "Alright, then. Do you want to start apartment hunting this weekend?"

"Yeah, but what will Cooper say? Will you guys be ok?"

Blaine nodded. "I think it will be better in the long run."

"Alright. So have you found one to read?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah. It's Star Wars, Finn and Poe."

"Who else," Sam chuckled, but it turned into a yawn. Night dude," he said, lying down next to his best friend.

Blaine hadn't even finished the chapter before Sam was snoring. He laughed gently and stopped reading the story. He almost sat down the tablet before curiosity hit him. He tapped the back button, pulling up the previous page. He reread the author's profile and smiled. Then, he reread the summary of the story Sam seemed so excited about.

 **Shane and Cameron have been the power couple of Broadway for several years, but a new performer has stolen the spotlight, and possibly Cameron away from Shane. Will they be able to fix their careers and their relationship?**

Blaine wondered if that storyline would soon become canon, and before he knew it, he had clicked on the story title. 20,000 words. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Thank you for the favorites, reviews, and follows. I've outlined this entire story, and I envision it as being less than 20 chapters. Yes, for those that have read my other stories, go ahead and get a good laugh out of that one.

I still plan on updating Duets. I just want to get this chapter out there. Several of you wondered if you were ever going to get to read the private message, and here is your answer to that. Don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 4- Reviews

 **PM for SEPartners Fan**

Kurt's finger twitched nervously as he started to click on the link of the email. He sighed in frustration as he was redirected to the login screen. He typed in his information quickly and clicked back on to his main page when he saw an email alert flash at the bottom of the screen.

Review: Domestic Partners

Kurt squealed in delight. A review! He got a review. This means someone actually left him feedback. A smile spread across his face as he clicked on the reviews link, but that didn't bring up the review. Kurt sighed. How was he supposed to see it?

He finally went to the traffic link, thinking maybe he could see it from there. The curiosity of it all was driving him crazy, as he clicked on the stats. Although he thought the information and graphs were pretty cool information, nothing could be better than getting to see what someone actually thought about his story.

He continued clicking on each option until he finally saw the link that said Legacy Story Stats. He smiled when he saw how valuable this page would be to him when he saw the chart displaying his story's statistics. His smile spread even bigger when he noticed that a few people had added story alerts and three people had actually added his story to their favorite story list. But his voice squeaked with excitement as his eyes saw the review column was lit up in blue, meaning he would be taken to another link. Kurt clicked on it excitedly.

 **I'm really enjoying your story so far. Your take on Cam is very canological, although you added some extra qualities that I would love to see the character do. I especially loved his impression of Mathew McConaughey. Of course, Cam would make a crack about taking their shirts off. I was slightly disappointed that the chapter ended when it did. I would say it's because it ended when it was just getting good, but that would be a lie because it was good from the very beginning. I was hooked from the opening line. Luckily, you have a few chapters posted, so I'm going to click next now so that I can see what happens next. Great start to a great story!**

Kurt clapped his hands, keeping his hands clasped together as he squealed again in absolute delight. He started to read it again he heard a door open.

"Kurt, could you possibly keep it down," Rachel requested with an eye roll. "I have company."

"Scandalous! Already. Is it the Ken doll?"

"Maybe it is, but I don't kiss and tell. Why are you making such a racket in here? Are you watching those I Love Lucy reruns again? I thought you had to go into the office tomorrow. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I was heading that way when-" Kurt stopped. Rachel didn't really know that he was writing Fanfiction. Some people frowned on that, and Rachel was a highly critical person. What if she thought he was just being silly. "I was just checking my email."

"Was it from anybody interesting? Was it Finn?"

"No, you know he doesn't really email me that much. No, it was just from the Fanfiction site."

"Fanfiction? You read fanfiction?" Rachel questioned. "Aren't all those stories just written by teenagers that are a little too obsessed with anime and Harry Potter?"

"That's a little harsh, Rach, but no. I'll have you know there are quite a few well-known authors that got their start writing fanfiction, and they aren't all about Sci-fi and cartoons. There's a little bit of everything. I'll admit that some of the stories are a little out there, but then again, there are some stories on there that I'd defend as incredible literature. You can find everything from childhood stories to romance novels."

"Really? So what kinds of stories are you reading there?"

"Oh, you know. Gilmore girls, Mulan Rouge, Les Miserables. That kind of stuff. Mostly fluffy romance stuff."

"I heard that some of that stuff gets pretty heavy, like pornographic."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "The stories are rated, Rach. And you know how I am. The touch of the fingertips is as romantic as it gets," Kurt sighed. "I don't think I could ever read anything too heavy into all of that other stuff." Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I should get to bed. It's getting late. And don't you have company to entertain?"

"He's asleep. Come on. Show me what's so good about these 'stories' you seem to enjoy so much," Rachel teased.

At that moment, Kurt saw an alert pop up on the bottom of his screen.

 **Review: Domestic Partners**

Rachel eyed Kurt curiously. "What's a review? Is it like a movie review or something"

"Exactly. It's a way for readers to tell the author of a story what they like or don't like about it," Kurt smiled.

"Wait a second?" Why would you get a review if you are just readin- Wait, are you writing a fan fiction story? Kurt?" Rachel squealed.

"Keep it down. I don't want you to wake to wake Ken doll."

"Are you? Are you writing fanfiction?"

Before he could answer, another email alert popped up.

 **Review: Domestic Partners**

"You are," Rachel grinned. "You're one of those smutty romance writers aren't you? How long have you been keeping this from me? Have you been doing this instead of writing for Vogue?

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, Rach. I really do write for Vogue. Well, technically. Can you call it writing for them when you haven't been published yet? But I started writing fanfiction just a few weeks ago because no one has told me at Vogue what's wrong with my pieces and why they haven't used one yet."

"Oh, that's great, Kurt. It looks like your story is doing well, then. What's it about?"

"I'm writing it about Partners. You know that new show about the two guys that work on Broadway, and they are a gay couple."

"Oh, my dads love that show!" Rachel exclaimed. "And that guy that plays Dylan is hot. Oh, so that's why you're writing about it. You like that free Credit rating Commercial guy. Right?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

Rachel looked at him questionably, as if she knew he was lying through his teeth.

"Fine. He was the reason I started watching, but his character got annoying quite quickly. He's such an arrogant guy. And what's up with the pointing. I bet his injured a castmate with the way he does that so randomly. He is cute though. But not as cute as-" Kurt stopped as suddenly as he began.

"Oh come on, Kurt. Is it Cam?"

"Yeah," Kurt blurted quickly. "He's hot."

"Oh, and you said your story wasn't smutty. How could it not be if it's centered around Cam and that other guy, Wayne."

"Shane," Kurt corrected. "And it's not smutty. I couldn't write anything like that. That's objectifying them. Besides, what would I know about gay intimate scenes? It's not like I have any experience with any of that stuff."

"That's ok. You're young, and you just haven't met the right guy yet. I mean, you haven't really had the opportunity yet. I mean, the only gay guy you even met back in Lima was Karofsky and that one kid you met at 'Between the Sheets,' Chester."

"Chandler, and you know how that ended up. It was flattering at first, but then he started messaging me nonstop. It got to be really creepy. I think I just liked that someone actually was gay and showed interest, you know."

"Hey, there's some gay guys at NYADA. Do you want me to give them your number?"

"Don't you dare. I'm not some desperate pathetic virgin that can't get a date-" Kurt sighed. "Ok, maybe, I am. But I don't want to be set up with some guy that was good enough to get into NYADA when I wasn't."

"Kurt, you are good enough. I thought you are going to reapply for the Spring semester."

"I don't know, Rach. I mean, I might as well. I don't know if this internship is going to take me anywhere either. Maybe, I'm just an average singer and an average writer. Maybe, I should just go back to Lima."

At that moment, Kurt and Rachel's eyes both shoot to the email alert shooting across the screen.

 **Review: Domestic Partners**

"You must be a really good writer if you keep getting all of these comment thingies."

"Reviews, Rach. They're called reviews."

"Well, let's read them, Hotshot," Rachel suggested.

"Fine," Kurt said with a friendly eye roll. He clicked on the latest email alert.

" **Good chapter. Update soon."**

Kurt shook his head. "So much for hoping I'd get real feedback."

"Hey, somebody liked it enough to tell you to post another chapter soon. That's good, right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But it's not really specific. Not like this other one I got earlier."

"What was that one like?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I'll show you. Hang-"

"Hey, Rach? Are you coming back to- Oh hey Kurt," Borody called casually until he realized that he was nude, and quickly covered himself with his hand."

"Oh my God!" Kurt shouted. "Go put on some clothes."

"I never wear clothes to bed. I sleep better in the buff. Don't you, man?"

"No, I didn't know anyone but porn stars slept in the nude," Kurt retorted, still averting his eyes away from the naked guy now standing in the kitchen.

"Doesn't that Cam guy that you write about, doesn't he sleep naked?" Rachel interjected, handing Brody an apron, which he quickly threw over his neck and stood in front of Rachel so that she could tie it for him.

"That's on a tv show, Rach. I doubt he does in real life." Kurt replied.

"Cam who? Is he from that new show, Partners?"

"Yeah, Kurt thinks he's hot," Rachel answered.

"I do not," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"You do too," Rachel grinned. "You must if you are writing steamy fanfiction about him."

"Really, man. You write fanfiction. That's cool, dude." Brody stated. "Although, I haven't really indulged in that stuff myself. I know I had a roommate once that would stay up for hours reading that stuff. Of course, he flunked out of school because he couldn't keep up. Cassie threw him out of her class multiple times. So Partners, huh. You know they shoot that right here in New York. There are a few people at school that have had extra roles on that show. You know, maybe I should do that?"

"But you're straight. Wouldn't that be awkward?" Rachel asked.

Brody shrugged his shoulders. "So is that Dylan guy. I don't know about the other ones, but that's pretty common in showbiz. Straight people playing gay. Besides, I'm an actor. I bet I could do it," he said, pulling out a chair in the dining room so that he could sit down.

"Woah, Woah! What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to sit down. What's the big deal?" Brody asked, raising back up.

Kurt gave Brody his biggest bitch glare. "The big deal is that you were about to sit your naked ass on my vintage flea market chairs. I wouldn't even sit in my own chairs naked. Why in the world would you think I want you to do it?"

Brody shook his head. "Sorry dude. Rach said you'd be cool with me sleepin' over, and I figured you knew that might entail us being naked."

"I'm fine with it, as long as you don't waltz in here naked and try to sit in my furniture," Kurt responded.

"Well, then, Rach. Why don't we go back to bed and leave your roommate in peace." Brody suggested.

"It's fine. I need to go to bed anyway. I've got to be at work early," Kurt said, reaching up to turn off his monitor. "I better take an Ambien and grab my headphones."

"Kurt, we aren't going to be noisy." Rachel objected.

Didn't stop you the first time. Why do you think I was awake in the first place?" Kurt teased.

Rachel blushed. "Oh God. Seriously. You could hear us?"

"Rach, you have a very shrill voice in general, and all that's separating our rooms are those privacy curtains. Of course, I heard you. Just keep it down until I pass out." Kurt said, heading into his room, completely forgetting about the reviews and private messages he received.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok. That might've been a tease. No private message yet. But you will get to read it. And you will get to read more reviews as we go as well. I will say I love all of your reviews, no matter how long or short they may be. And so, I'd love if you left me one. Until next time, have a lovely day.

Oh, and if you are looking for something to read, check out Dueling Duets or check out one of the great fics in my community, Klaine's closet. You can also check out my Tumblr page on of the same name. I'd love to hear from you guys. :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This scene takes place the next day after Kurt received the reviews and the private message.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- The Leak**

Sam brushed his hair out of his eyes and sat down right beside Blaine on the couch they often relax on when they are on a break. " Did you end up reading that Partner's story to me last night, and I fell asleep or somethin'?"

"Uh, no, I don't think so." Blaine sputtered. "Why?"

"Because I got the weirdest email from the fanfiction site, and I didn't even know that I had an account under the name SEPartner'sfan, although I could have created it one day and forgot, 'cause you know I do that from time to time. But anyway, the author of that fic said thanks for the review," Sam recounted, shaking his head in confusion. "I don't remember reviewing it. I don't even remember reading it, but I must have if I reviewed it. Although that sounds pretty awesome because that means I typed it in my sleep, and I've never done that before. But if I can do it, I'll have to add it to my resume. But what would I list it as? Magic?"

"Magic?" Brittany asked, smiling kindly at her castmate as she sat down between the two men. "What kind of magic? Are you a leprechaun or something? I met one once, but all he could talk about was getting my pot of gold. I thought it was the other way around," she paused. "But anyways, what magic can you do?"

"I think I can write, like really amazing poetic stuff, in my sleep. I know I wasn't awake when I wrote it, because I couldn't even read some of the words. Maybe I'm really a genius, but only when I'm asleep," Sam rambled.

A look of amazement spread across Brittany's face. "So you can type when you're asleep? Lord Tubbington types when I'm asleep. But that's kinda a good thing because I could never figure out how to get the thing to work." Brittany scooted over when she saw Santana enter the room, and patted the spot beside her on Blaine's side of the couch, prompting him to move over to a chair across the room. Brittany just continued her story as Santana took a seat. "But anyway, that IT guy on the phone kept saying something about clicking the mouse, but I told him we didn't have any mice because of Lord Tubbington has amazing mouse trapping abilities. And then, that FBI guy came and took it away for evidence of some schemes someone was running, anyway."

Blaine shook his in confusion. "FBI guy. Brittany, that's pretty serious if they came to your house and confiscated your computer. Did they have a warrant?"

"No, but I'm a water sign, so I didn't want to fight about it. It didn't work anyway, and maybe those mob bosses will quit trying to track Lord Tubbington down."

Santana starred at Brittany. "Britt, Are you sure it was the FBI?"

"He said he was. He even took pictures and interviewed me. He said that his publishers would cut me a check for helping him get his break." Brittany answered.

"Oh my God, Brittany. That wasn't the FBI. That was JBI, as in Jacob Ben Isreal, the biggest celebrity gossip columnist in New York. He's also the biggest sleaze too. What did he take pictures of?"

"Of everything, but mostly me in my old cheerleading uniform. And he asked me a lot of questions."

The three other actors looked worried, trading glances back and forth between one another. Finally, Blaine spoke. "Brittany, can you remember what the questions were about?"

"Well, first he asked me if the bloomers under my skirt were attached to the skirt or not, which was weird, because why would they be? I mean, how else could we use the bathroom at halftime if they were. But the rest of the questions were about the show. And he asked if he could the script for next week."

Santana had a look of panic spread across her face. "Britt. You didn't give it to him, did you?"

"Of course not. I told him I don't know any of the guys in that band, although I liked that 'Hall of Fame' song they sang. He left after that," the blonde said, smiling.

"Oh, thank goodness," Santana sighed. "If that guy stops by, you tell him I'll go all Lima Height Adjacent on his ass if he ever bothers you again, ok."

Brittany nodded. "Ok."

Blaine stood up and walked back over to his castmates. He put a comforting hand on Brittany's shoulder. "And make sure you let someone know. He might be the one responsible for leaking the scripts to the press."

"Oh God! You think so," Sam exclaimed. "I swear, It's got Artie ready to snap. He's been a tyrant, making us reshoot those scenes over and over just to have to redo the whole thing the next day. I'm exhausted."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yes, because dropping your pants everytime Artie calls action is back-breaking work. Actually, that might be due to all that hip-thrusting action. I mean, as much as you rock that pelvis back and forth, you'd think you were the one gettin' his 'Marvin Gay' on, instead of Blaine here," Santana teased. "I haven't seen his trailer rockin' even once, which is a shame because half of the cast and crew are wanting to tap that 'apple bottom'."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "There's more to life than sex, Santana."

"Oh, well I disagree. But up to this point, I thought everything that came out of your mouth was oozing with wisdom and sex-appeal," Sebastian butted in. "What's the matter, Blaine? Are Ol' Guppy Lips kisses so sloppy that all your junk stays in the trunk?"

"That can't be it, CW, because if all the junk was in the trunk, you'd be locked inside of it at the bottom of the Hudson." Santana fired back at Sebastian.

"Oh, good one. Did you come up with that one when you were in that pathetic public school of yours?" Sebastian asked sarcastically. "Anyway, when you get tired of getting those sexy lips of yours chapped by 'Suction Cup Mouth,' tell the writers I'm dying to do a scene with you. I've been pitching the idea to them for weeks, but for some reason, those imbeciles said they don't want to upset the fans. If they're anything like me, the only thing they'd be upset about is that we keep seeing 'The Beibs'ass," he said pointed at Sam, "instead of yours. "What's wrong? You afraid to show those 'golden globes'?" He asked, turning back to Blaine.

"Nope. I'm not afraid at all. I'd like to think that I've got a little more class than to just bare all."

"Hey?" Santana and Sam said at the same time.

"I didn't mean that you guys didn't," Blaine said quickly. "Your scenes were in the script. And you waited to disrobe until the scene was being shot," Blaine explained, garnering an understanding nod from Sam and a less offended glare from Santana. "You, however," Blaine said, turning back toward Sebastian, will drop your pants anywhere, on or off camera."

"If that's an invitation, I can meet you back at my trailer," Sebastian smirked.

"Sure, I'll have my taser ready. I haven't tested it yet." Blaine responded.

Sebastian took a few steps toward the stage door. "Playing hard to get, I see. That's ok. I like playing 'hard" too." He winked. "If you change your mind, I'll be at 'Tryst' with your brother."

"Wait, the gay bar?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Cooper and I go a lot because apparently, he has more gay fans than all of us combined. Then, when the little twinkies get their little hearts shattered, I get to be their knight in 'nonshiny' armor, at least for an hour or so" Sebastian replied.

Santana put her hand on her hip. "An hour, huh? So it takes you that long to 'activate your fire hose, huh?"

I think the only 'hoes' I see in this room are you and the blonde bimbo,"

Santana walked right up to Sebastian and stuck her finger right in his face. "I don't give a damn what you say about me, but I will go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass if you ever say anything about Brittany again," Santana threatened.

Sebastian planted a fake smile on his lips. "Who said I was talking about that her. She isn't the only blonde we have on set, and rumor has it, he can't even read the script without Blaine spoon-feeding him his lines."

"That's enough!" Sam shouted, standing up. Blaine reached out and put his hand on Sam's and shook his head.

"Don't bother, Sam. He's just really jealous that you have the main role, and he just got demoted to a guest star. Seems like the fans can't stand Christian."

"What's going on over here?" Jeff asks merrily, popping his head around the set wall. "You guys rehearsing a scene?"

"Nope, just taking out the trash," Santana replied, glaring toward Sebastian.

"Let me help you with that," Sebastian said, opening the set's door. Aren't you and Kelly Bundy leaving?"

Nick walked and plopped down in the loveseat right beside Jeff, taking his hand in his own. "Aww, you ladies aren't leaving, are you? It sounded like you guys were having fun over here. We just finished our scene."

"Wanky," Santana winked. "It's not fair that you guys get all of the fun scenes this week."

"No, what isn't fair is that we get a lot less scene time than some couples," Nick chuckled, pointing at Sam and Blaine.

"Hey, be nice," Sam laughed. "At least you guys are main cast members," Sam smiled.

Sebastian sniffed into the air. "Well, if the garbage is just going to pile up in here, I'm going elsewhere. See you later, Blaine. Bye everyone else."

Nick rolled his eyes. "I can't stand that guy. What were you guys talking about, I mean before the rat strolled in."

Blaine took a small breath. "Oh, well, Santana and Brittany were talking about the scripts being leaked. Britt even had someone from the gossip magazines come to her house and ask about the script."

"Are you serious?" Jeff asked. "You know what. Some skinny white guy with an afro and glasses asked me about a script in the bathroom at the club the other night."

"What?" Nick asked, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. "You didn't tell me that."

"There was nothing to tell. It's not near as bad as what usually happens in the bathroom these days in those clubs. I thought you were going to knock the teeth out of that guy last week."

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Could you blame me? He grabbed your ass at the bar and then followed you into the restroom. I think it's pretty obvious that we were there together. He was a total creeper."

Jeff shook his head and smiled. "Babe, he asked for my autograph. He was a fan."

"He asked you to sign his underwear," Nick replied. Blaine and Sam chuckled.

"What's wrong with that? I've signed my underwear before. At least I think I did. My name was always in there." Brittany said nonchalantly.

"Britt, that's because your mom wrote them in there after you came back home after ballgames without them on, and sometimes wearing someone else's."

"I only came home without them when I forgot to put them on in the first place," the blonde replied. "You never seem to mind when I forget to wear them now."

"Wanky," Jeff laughed, followed by everyone else bursting into hysterics.

"Hey, Augie needs you guys back on set. He said something about wanting to reshoot the dinner party scene," Cooper shouted. Brittany winced.

"You mean Artie?" Blaine asked. "Is that the last scene for the day?"

"Yep. Unless he wants to reshoot the first one. I asked him if we could try it again because I don't think I delivered my lines with enough intensity the first time. I should have asked him if the scene was comedic or dramatic," Cooper replied.

"I'm sure he'll find one that will work," Blaine answered. "Artie is great.

"Hey, all ya'll get over here so we can get this scene done," Artie yellled.

Blaine sighed. "We're coming," Blaine called as everyone rose up from their selected seats. It was going to be another long day on the set.

* * *

Author's Notes: This may seem like a filler chapter because the private messages and reviews weren't really addressed, but I thought this would be the perfect time to introduce you to the rest of the cast as you get a little background on the script leaking debacle. I hope you enjoyed it. You guys know I love to hear from you.


	7. Chapter 6-PM

**Author's Note: This happens the next day after Kurt receives the private message. It's the same day that Blaine and the rest of the cast discuss the leak. I will try to make sure I do a better job making the timeline clear.**

* * *

 **Private Messages**

 **Chapter 6- The first one**

Kurt closed the loft door behind him and plodded over to the coffee pot. The steady drip drip drip of the coffee pot was the only noise he heard as he sat at his computer desk. Rachel was currently working a double shift at the diner where they worked. It was the first time he had a moment alone all day, and he was so grateful for it. Ever since he told Rachel about writing fanfiction the previous night, she hadn't shut up about it and begging him to let her read his story and his reviews.

Kurt scowled. Like Hell, she was going to read his reviews. He hadn't even had a chance to read them yet. He opened the browser and typed the URL for the site as the coffee pot stopped dripping. Kurt sighed. He knew it was probably a bad idea to attempt to answer questions about his perspective when he hadn't had his caffeine fix.

He walked over to the coffee pot. He poured a cup of coffee and grabbed a slice of cheesecake he bought at lunchtime and walked back over to his desk chair once more. He sat down at his desk and took a lingering sip from his mug.

He tried to remember what tab he had to click to assess his reviews when he noticed that his private message inbox had a (3) by it. Three private messages! Maybe his readers had questions pertaining to what would happen next to Cam and Shane. He clicked on the first one immediately excitedly.

 **From: CoopAndersonismyfuturehubby**

 **YW. ;)**

Kurt sighed. It was a response to the thank you he had sent for the review he opened in front of Rachel. Slightly deflated, he clicked the second one.

From SEPartnersFan:

 **Subject: I'm sorry**

 **Hello. I just wanted to apologize for my first message, and I completely understand why you didn't respond. I wouldn't have either. I must have just been extremely tired. My question was out of line. I don't know you, and I preceded to ask you very personal and private information.**

 **I just wanted you to accept my most sincere apology. I won't bother you again. Have a great day.**

Kurt's eyes immediately reread the pm. First message? He looked at the sender.

It was from SEPartner'sFan, the person that sent the private message the other day before all of the review messages started popping up. He'd never opened it. And now this stranger was apologizing.

He immediately closed out the message he was reading and clicked on the private message below it.

 **From SEPartnersFan:**

 **Hello. I don't normally message the authors of the stories that I read on here, but then again, I don't normally read anything that has captivated my attention such as this has. I quickly devoured every chapter with the intention of telling you exactly how riveting it was, but with the closing of each chapter, I found myself so engrossed in the story that I didn't even think twice before hitting the next button. I instinctively attempted to click the next button in the final chapter as well, when I realized that the ride was over for now until you posted the next one.**

 **I don't think that anyone has ever moved me with their writing quite as you did. Each and every word painted a picture so vivid it was as if the images were playing like a movie in my head. I felt as if I was in the room, breathing every breath, feeling every caress, shivering from the emptiness that Shane must have felt, my own heart shattering on the floor as Cam walked away.**

 **And so it's a possibility that my tiredness and intense emotional vulnerability has led me to act on impulse rather than sensibility as I compose this message. I hope that you will find it endearing instead of creepy. I just felt like maybe someone, somewhere understand how I feel regarding love and shares the belief that each person has a soulmate, their missing puzzle piece.**

 **But that leads to a question. You don't have to answer it by any means. I think this site allows you to block messages, but I hope that you won't I know that in asking this, I might be overstepping. However, I feel like if I don't, I might miss out on something.**

 **So here goes:**

 **Who hurt you?**

 **I told you that I might be overstepping. My best friend says I do that often. Yet, I couldn't shake the feeling that I needed to take a chance and reach out to you just in case you needed a friend to listen to you (yes, I know technically I can't hear you, but you know what I mean.) If that isn't the case or if I creeped you out, just delete this or ignore it and I won't bother you again. I did already send a review, but you can ignore that too. I just felt a connection, unlike anything I've ever felt before.**

 **Anyway, thank you for sharing such a riveting and gut-wrenching piece. I hope that I hear from you, but I will understand if I don't. I'll be up for a little while, most likely, trying to reread your story again while I ponder how absurd I was to actually hit send on this. Have an incredible evening. I know mine was a rollercoaster.**

 **Good night and sweet dreams.**

Kurt reached up and swiped off the tears rolling off his cheeks. He had never had a reaction like that to his work before. He inhaled deeply, as if all the air that had been in his lungs had been squeezed out instantaneously.

He reread the message again, grinning giddily when the stranger called his work riveting. He giggled when the messenger recounted the tendency to act on impulse, although he couldn't really relate much to that feeling. His own actions were usually overanalyzed and calculated so that he protected himself from unnecessary pain.

So, how in the hell did he appear so transparent? Did he really just expose his soul for just anyone to stumble upon and torture him for it? He thought he had hidden it so well.

Yet, there was another possibility. There was a chance that this SEPartnersFan really did feel a connection.

Kurt reread the words once more, reflecting over the carefully chosen words in the beginning but noting the haphazard way the end of the message was composed. It was almost like the writer started with courage and confidence, but it had dwindled with each strike of the keys.

Yet, there was such honesty and openness from a complete stranger, which Kurt found compelling and refreshing. But what was most amazing was a nagging feeling to respond.

Everything in his head told him it would be unwise to respond. It could be an absolute nutcase. Or this stranger could be a seventy-three-year-old grandmother. Or maybe, it could be a friend.

Or possibly so much more. He'd never know unless…

Before he could rethink it, his fingers began typing a response and hit send.

* * *

Author's Note: I love all of my reviews. Kurt's opinion about his first review is not mine. I love knowing if I made you guys smile. I love knowing specifically what made you smile even more. That way, I can write more remarks like the one that accomplished that in the first place, so anytime you comment on a favorite line or funny situation, I will try to find something along those lines to insert again. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and pms you guys have given me since I've started this story. You guys are amazing!


	8. Chapter 7-Revelation

Author's Note: This chapter happens on the same day as the last chapter. A lot of you said you wanted to know more about the show so you guys are going to get a little more background in this chapter. To help you follow, I included a list of which character plays who on the show.

Blaine=Shane

Sam= Cam (Cameron)

Cooper= Dylan

Nick= Rick

Jeff=Jess

Santana= Savana

Brittany= Whitney

Sebastian= Christian

Yes, I did the name rhyming thing to help you guys follow all of the names and characters. I hope that helps.

Warning: The M rating kicks in here. Most of my scenes fade to black, and this isnt overtly explicit, but this has been fairly tame so far.

* * *

Sam's neck arches back as his body writhes in pure pleasure as his face shows pure ecstasy. He collapses next to his partner, panting slightly from the physical exertion he just used. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just, um, different than what I'm used to."

"Are you sore? " Sam asked, caressing her soft, sweat-dampened skin with his fingers. "I'm sorry if it I hurt you."

"You didn't. I'm ok. I've had sex with men before. Not a lot, but a few in high school and a few in college. What about you? Was this your first time?"

"Damn, was it that bad for you?" Sam pulled the duvet up to his chest, looking away from the other blonde beside him.

"It wasn't bad. It's just, you get used to one person after you've been with someone awhile. You know how it is. I know it must be a lot different with Shane, especially since he and I have different parts. But what I meant was, was this your first time with a woman?"

"Yeah, I was perfect gold-star gay before this."

Brittany smiled. "It seemed like you enjoyed it, though."

"It wasn't bad. You're a beautiful woman, Whitney. Don't tell Savana I said that. I'm still afraid she'll pop in here and kick my ass."

"Cam, we talked about this. You're doing us a favor."

"Cam, babe, I'm home. I-Oh shit. I'm sorry." Blaine blushed, quickly closing the door behind him.

Brittany yanked the duvet up over her waist. "I think I need to go. I'll let you know, ok," she said, pulling her panties up quickly. She finished dressing and leaned over to place a kiss to Sam's forehead. "Thanks again. It really was fine, Cam. I'm fine."

"So much for my confidence," Sam chuckled.

"Cam, I don't think you need any confidence. I've heard you and Shane countless times, and he's quite vocal about your bedroom talents. And you are sexy as Hell, for a guy." Brittany added. "I mean it. Thank you."

"I'd say no sweat, but I think that'd be a lie 'cause I think we both could use a shower. Call me when you know something, ok." Sam said smiling. "Tell Shane that's where I'll be, ok."

Brittany nodded as she twisted the doorknob. "Alright. See you later."

"Cut" yelled Artie. "Alright, Britt. I think that's it for you. Blaine, Sam, we need to retouch your makeup, and then we'll shoot the argument, alright."

Both of the men nodded as they walked over to the retouching stations. "Blaine, you're blushing," Sam laughed. "It wasn't even you and me this time."

"I told you, man. I'm a lot like Cam in respects to sexual experience. I've kissed a woman before, but walking in on one half-naked is still weird." Blaine admitted

"Dude, You've walked in on a lot worse, especially in college before we established rules about bringing people home. I mean, I've seen you in some pretty compromising positions. You'd think you'd be more comfortable around me by now."

Blaine cleared his throat. "Like I said, it wasn't you. It's the whole storyline. I mean I like the whole idea of Cam and Shane helping Whitney and Savana get pregnant, but it just seems like everything is about to get complicated. And I really don't want to film this next scene. It's going to upset fans."

"Speaking of upsetting fans, I got the weirdest email from the fanfiction site again. It said I got another private message, and this chic is telling me that I did kinda overstep, but she's not mad at me, and I still have no clue what she's talking about. I mean, it doesn't really make any-"

"Sam, wait. Was it from CaniacPartnersFan?"

"Uh, I think so, but I deleted it but I think I should have contacted support because I really don't think I-"

"Sam, I'm SEPartnersFan," Blaine blurted.

"No, that's me. It's my Tumblr blog, and I must have created a fanfiction page when I tried linking a fic I was wanting to save to my Tumblr page or maybe I really was half asleep. I don't know, but it's really weir-"

"I created the fanfiction page, Sam. That night you asked me to read you the story and I told you we'd do it another time. Well, you fell asleep, and I kind of got curious. I read it all in one night, and it was so amazing but so sad, and I wanted to review, like we always do, but I deactivated my account. Remember how our Twitter and Instagram pages exploded after Partners aired. I didn't want the author thinking I was 'the' Blaine Anderson."

"But you are 'the Blaine Anderson,' Sam frowned. "And you used my Tumblr name. My initials are in it."

"S E can stand for other things." Blaine reasoned.

"Like Sexy Erotica or Sexually Extraordinary," Sam winked.

"Or Seriously Exasperating," Blaine teased.

"I don't know what that means," Sam frowned. "It's like that message that chick sent. I didn't get it, except that I, I mean you, did something stupid, but she forgave you for being an ass."

Blaine facepalmed. "I might have been tired and delusional. Wait, she called me an ass?"

"No, I called you an ass for pretending to be me, although I can't blame you. I am Sexy Erotic." Sam teased. "She said she'd forgive you."

"Sam, I need to see this message. Please. I mean, I know I screwed up by using your information, but I kind of made a fool of myself. I might have even spouted off about feeling a connection with this person and everything."

"Wait, but what if it's a teenage girl or a fifty-year-old dude? I mean, how could you feel a connection with someone you never met?"

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know, but I guess you'd just have to read it. I mean, I was crying and everything and I had trouble falling asleep afterward. This writer just made me feel like she was speaking directly to me. It was as if she was writing about me, my past relationships, the way I try to hold on when there's clearly nothing to hold onto anymore. I mean, I could just feel the pain she felt. And I might have asked a personal question."

"You didn't ask her out, did you? Because if she's cute, I might just forgive you for stealing my identity."

Blaine shook his head. "I didn't steal your identity. And I won't ever find out if she's cute because it's never going to get that far. Actually, I just want to make sure that she accepts my apology, and then I'll restrict myself to just reviewing. I might have to just review under guest or something. I just-," Blaine sighed. "I was afraid I offended her."

"Dude, what did you say? Was your message like that time you sang to that guy at the Gap about keeping his toys in the drawer?" Sam grinned.

"God, this is why I didn't want to tell you what I did," Blaine said, shaking his head. "I really am sorry. The whole ordeal was something I wish I could do over. But I really do want to read the message. You said she seemed willing to talk to me after what I asked?"

Sam handed him his iPhone. "Here. I deleted it on my Gmail account, but I didn't delete it on the fanfiction site. I'll let you message her and remove your foot from your mouth, with two conditions. First, I get to read the reviews and messages you sent her. And two, you have to read this amazing story to me. Deal?" Sam said, sticking his hand out for Blaine to shake.

Blaine shook his head. "Deal."

"Um, Blaine. I kinda already replied though," Sam said, as his eyes shot to the floor.

"Oh my God. What did you say?"

"Um, I guess I'll let you read it, but I seriously was confused and I thought that she sent me a message by mistake."

"So she's going to think I'm a nutcase. I mean, I already asked inappropriate questions and might have even blurted out that I cried and everything."

Sam smiled. "If you did all of that, she might think you're a nutcase anyway so what do you have to lose?"

Blaine laughed. "Well, at this point, I guess I don't have any dignity left, so probably nothing. Log me in."

* * *

Author's Note: Although the show won't be the number one focus, there are some important plot points that need to be established. The format will change a little after this, but I think you will like it. Let me know what you thought. I think a lot of you already figured out that Blaine was SEPartnersfan, but now the cat's out of the bag. I can't ever keep anything simple though.

I'd love to hear from you guys. Reviews are like chocolates. I never know what I'm going to get, but they're all a treat (except those orange cream filled ones, lol). Thanks for being awesome guys.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Confusion**

Author's Note: This chapter is a little different. _Kurt's messages are in italics._ _ **Blaine's are in bold.**_

 **Warning:** Brief mentions of a non-canon suicide and Karofsky's attempt here. There are no descriptions or details though.

* * *

Kurt rubbed his eyes and reread the message he'd sent earlier that morning.

 _ **From Caniac:**_

 _I'm so sorry I didn't respond sooner to your messages. I got distracted by my loud, loud roommate. I should've known better than to rent a place without walls to share with someone that does vocal scales at 3 am on a regular basis. And now, she has an equally loud boyfriend. I will never be able to listen to 'I am Woman, You are Man' ever again without wanting to hurl. Although I have to admit, I might have gotten a little loud myself when I got your message and reviews._

 _Thank you for your kind words. They brought me tears of joy. I've never had anyone that has responded so kindly to something I wrote._

 _As for your question, you might have overstepped, but I'm not offended. I actually think it's kind of you to ask if I'm ok. That means I must've been able to channel the emotion I was going for when I wrote the breakup scene. And I'm ok. Let's just say I've lost someone very close to me. I'm going to leave it at that._

 _In regards to having someone to listen to, I might take you up on that. I just moved to a new city not long ago, and I have to honestly say that sometimes, things get a little lonely. Besides, if we find we have nothing else in common, we could always gossip about the new Partner's episodes. I love that it's a show about gay characters played by gay actors. That's something that doesn't happen much. I especially love Cam and Shane. They're so sweet to each other._

 _I should have a new chapter posted in a few days. I'm just going over a few things, but now that I know I have someone that is anticipating the update, I'll try to get it posted as soon as I can. Have a great evening._

Kurt read it again. It didn't seem offensive or inappropriate. Yet, he found him rereading his message again due to the message he received in reply.

From SEPartnersFan

 **Um, I'm sorrie if I sent you a message. It was a misteak I think. I really don't remember reading and reviewing you're story, but it sounds good.**

 **Yeah, I todally agree that Shane and Cam ar sweat and hot, but Cam is hotter right!**

 **I will emale support about this. Sorrie.**

Kurt scratched his head. It didn't even sound like the same person. It was riddled with errors. This couldn't be the same person that wrote with such elegance and grace before. The other messages had moved him to tears. This made him cry too but only because it looked like it was composed by a six-year-old.

Worse yet, this was from the same person that gushed about his story. Now, she's saying she can't even remember reading it. He read his message again, thinking of a way to apologize just in case he said something that didn't sit well to offend his most dedicated reader. He was just about to hit reply when an email alert popped up at the bottom of his screen.

 **Email from Fanfiction.**

He refreshed his screen and clicked on his inbox.

 **PM from SEPartnersFan:**

 **Why do I always start these things apologizing to you? :( Please excuse the last message. I was still logged into my account on my roommate's tablet, and he thought he was looking at his account. I'll make sure that I log out completely from now on. For heaven's sake, I hope you don't think I spell like that on a regular basis.**

Kurt smiled, remembering Finn's letters he sent from Ohio and basic training. Actually, Finn's letters had been worse. At least this lady's roommate remembered to use punctuation.

 **Regarding the roommate, I know what you mean. I live with my brother (at least for a few more days) and it's driving me nuts. He has no respect for my privacy and he never misses an opportunity to remind me how much I suck at everything. It wouldn't be so bad, but I work with him as well.**

Kurt realized he was nodding at that explanation too. He understood that completely.

 **Funny Girl. Hey, they are reviving that on Broadway soon, right? Although I like Barbara, I always liked Patti LuPone just a tad better. I read her memoir in high school, and she is such an amazing lady.**

Kurt's heart began pounding in his chest. He placed his handing over his heart in disbelief that this stranger not only knew of Patti LuPone but preferred her over Barbara. He let out a slow breath and smiled.

 **In regards to my question, thank you for not blocking me. I really didn't mean to intrude into your business. I honestly meant to type what hurt you instead of who. It really did come from a place of caring. After reading your description of Shane's reaction, I couldn't help but relate to the pain you describe, and it occurred to me that I felt that exact same way before. You described it so vividly that it was like I was there, which led me to think that the only way you could've described it so well was that you must have experienced it. Then, I thought if you endured that much heartbreak and loss, you may need someone to talk with regards to it. I didn't want you to have to go through that alone.**

"Be still my heart," Kurt whispered, his hand still over his chest. He hadn't thought anyone really showed that kind of compassion anymore, especially to a stranger. But then, the corners of his mouth dropped a little. Of course, the reader had identified with his pain. She had experienced something like that herself. Kurt nodded in understanding as if the person who had replied could actually see him. He shifted his eyes back down to the message.

 **I was drawn to Partners for the exact same reason. I am so relieved that people are finally getting to see more realistic depictions of gay characters on television. Although there are still a few stereotypes still prevalent in media, it's not near as bad as it used to be. I mean, not every gay man is into theater, fashion design, or baking.**

Kurt chuckled again, realizing that he was a walking stereotype, according to his online friend. He'd have to make sure he replied to that.

 **Anyway, I'm so sorry about the confusion, and I hope after all of that, you still want to talk to me. Have a lovely evening.**

The corners of Kurt's mouth curled back up into a smile as his fingers set to work typing his reply.

 **To SEPartnersFan:**

 _Oh, thank God. I thought there for a minute that you might be my step-brother. Thanks for alleviating that fear._

 _I understand about living with someone like that. My roommate is a major drama queen, and there are days I get so tempted to shove a sock in her mouth, tape it shut, and lock her in her closet with her dreadful reindeer sweaters. Shoot! I just divulged that information to you. You aren't a cop or FBI or a reindeer sweater designer, are you? If you are, I'm just kidding. If you aren't, please tell me you aren't hunting for duct tape. I can't be an accessory to a crime. I'd never make it in prison. Wearing the same outfit every day is my version of hell on Earth. Besides, orange jumpsuits! That in itself is enough to keep me from giving in to temptation._

 _Don't get me wrong. Barbara's great, but if I have to hear 'My Man' one more time, I'm putting Nair in my roommate's shampoo bottle. Dammit! I ratted on myself again. Please don't turn me in. I'm really not as big of a bitch as I sound._

 _In regard to your question, thank you for caring enough to ask. I'm really ok. I wasn't even channeling a romantic loss. My mother passed when I was eight, so I guess I described what it felt like when I lost her and how it still feels when the anniversary of her death arrives or when it's Mother's Day. It's hard sometimes, but I still have fond memories of her, and I am fortunate enough to have a sweet step-mother._

 _So now it's my turn to ask. Do you need to talk? You said you went through a loss too. I thought it would be rather thoughtless of me to not ask. I'll listen if you want to speak about it._

 _As for Partners, I have to admit that I loved it immediately. I mean, what's not to love?_

 _Great Plot: ✔_

 _Drama: ✔_

 _Showtunes: ✔_

 _Realistic depictions of gay relationships: ✔_

 _Hot men: ✔✔✔_

 _So, your roommate is the one that believes that Cameron is hotter than Shane. Do you share her opinion?_

 _I hope that you take this long message as a sign that I still want to talk to you. Word of advice. Sign out of the tablet when you finish. I made the mistake of opening one of your pm's in front of my roommate, and now she won't shut up about reading my story. Sigh. Thank God she isn't home yet or she'd be badgering me right now._

 _I should be posting a new chapter in a day or two. Have a great night_

Kurt grinned to himself and opened up the chapter he had been working on before he received the first message. He had it mostly as he wanted it, but he needed to make some minor revisions. His fingers were busy typing away when an email alert popped up again at the bottom of his screen.

 **Email from**

He immediately clicked on the email and clicked the blue link, which immediately redirected him back to the message he just sent less than ten minutes ago.

 **From SEPartnersFan:**

 **A stepbrother that spells like that. Well, I guess I'm relieved that you didn't send me a link to a spellchecker. LOL.**

Kurt chuckled lightly, smiling as his eyes dropped to the next line of text.

 **Your roommate sounds like a diva in training. My brother has always been a brat. He means well, I guess. He just doesn't have an ounce of tact. And don't worry. I'm not a cop or sweater designer so I won't rat you out. No promises though about the duct tape. Close your ears because I'm ripping off a few large strips right now.**

Kurt was thankful he hadn't taken a sip of his coffee when he read that because he let out a cackle he had never heard himself make before. This girl was hilarious.

 **Shhhhhh! I'd never make it in prison either. I've been told my face makes me look too innocent, and I guess the bow ties don't help. I'd have to get someone to tat me up and make me look more like a badass.**

Bowties? Kurt cocked his head to the side. Was SEPartnersFan a man?

 **You don't sound like a bitch at all. Of course, remind me to never cross you. I can't rock the bald look. Come to think of it though, I might just have to do that to my brother the next time he criticizes my work.**

 **I'm saddened for your loss. That must have been hard, especially since you were so young. I'm so glad that your father was able to find love again, and I'm glad that you gained a step-mother and step-brother out of it, even if he spells like a second grader.**

 **Ugh! Now, I realize how it feels to get a question like that. My experience was with a dear friend back in high school. He committed suicide after he was bullied so much. We were really close. Thank God for my former classmates and Glee club teammates that took me under their wing.**

Kurt felt A damp spot on his cheek as a tear rolled down it, remembering how he felt when he had received the news about Karofsky's own attempt. He couldn't even imagine what it would have felt like if he hadn't survived. He brushed more tears away as he returned to reading the paragraph.

 **I assure you that I'm ok as well, even though your story turned me into a blubbering mess, so thanks for that. :D**

Kurt's heart ached, realizing that he didn't even think about that when he published that chapter that someone may have had a hard time reading something so sad. He made a mental note to add an apology and a warning in the next chapter.

 **Hot men on Partners? You don't say. :-D I do kind of share my roommate's opinion that Cameron is hotter than Shane. (Just told tell him I said that). I think all of the guys on Partners are attractive. Just do me one favor. Please don't say Dylan is hotter than Shane.**

Kurt bit his lip. Should he admit to his newfound friend that he started watching the show because of Dylan's character? He shook his head. It was true that he initially thought Cooper Anderson was the most attractive man in America, but that was before he saw his brother, Blaine. Nope, Kurt wasn't going to admit that he spent way too many hours at night on Tumblr looking at pictures of the man with natural dark curls and amber-toned eyes. He might have contributed to some fan art of the actor on the beach in wet jeans, water dripping down his bare chest. Kurt shook his head, trying to rid the image from his thoughts, but his dick had already begun to harden to his lounge pants.

 **I can't wait for the new chapter, but I must. Have a great night.**

Fat chance of that. Kurt hastened to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

 **Author's Note: I'm going to dedicate this chapter to the person that helped inspire it. Kellyb, this idea swam in my head after a chain of messages between us much like this (minus the boner, lol). All it took was a favorite of her story, and she messaged me, and dare I say, she's been inspiring me ever since. Thank chick. I don't know how I would've made it without you.**

 **Apparently, I owe some people an apology regarding the orange-filled chocolates. I'll gladly send them to you if you send me the ones with the nuts and the caramel. LOL.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter. If you didn't, you can keep the chocolates. :( Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 9

"I'm just going to go!" Blaine said sadly.

Sam grabbed Blaine on the arm and spun him around. "Shane! Shane! Please! I didn't mean it like that. It was good, but it wasn't you. Noone ever is going to be like you! Ever! I swear!"

Blaine frowned, his shoulders slumping. "It's just, it's difficult. Walking in on you with someone else. I guess, it just made me-"

"Jealous, right?" Sam asked.

Blaine nodded. "I know that you're doing them this favor, but no one should be able to see you like that but me."

"Shane, it was sex. You know they can't afford that expensive procedure. But I swear, it's nothing like what you and I have."

Blaine frowned. "I know. I just want you to myself."

"How much of me do you want?" Sam smiled devilishly, moving his hand to Blaine's waist while nipping firm kisses on Blaine's neck, sucking and nibbling as he listened to moans escape his lover's lips.

"All of you," Blaine moaned. "Every last inch," Blaine panted, grabbing Sam face and kissing him fiercely. They only broke the kiss to pull one another's shirts. They both slipped off the rest of their clothes so that Blaine was in his boxer briefs and Sam was only in a pair of briefs. Blaine laid down on the bed, pulling Sam down on top of him, kissing him once more."

"Cut! That's a wrap! Great work, guys. Now, go get some clothes on and come get lunch. We ordered sandwiches, yo!" Artie laughed, rolling off the set

I hope that's the scene they use." Sam said, pulling on his jeans. "I'm really worried that it won't be."

"I agree. This is nuts, having to shoot all of these extra scenes. I mean, I understand why we have to do it. Artie said that a few blogs already posted that Cam and Shane were splitting up. Some fans are pissed already." Blaine stated, buttoning the fly of his jeans. "This is absolute insanity. I mean, I'm glad we're a hit and everything, but it's exhausting, and I hate not knowing which script they end up using," he sighed, pulling on his sweater. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

"I know, man, but until they figure out which weasel is leaking the scripts, it's a necessary evil. We don't want to get canceled or somethin'," Sam replied, resting his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "It'll be alright. Let's go get somethin' to eat and head home."

"Sounds like a plan, man. I found a few listings for apartments online. Do you still want to check them out?" Blaine asked, tapping on his screen.

Suddenly a hand dropped on both Blaine's and Sam's shoulder. Blaine's phone dropped to the floor. "Hey, Blainey, White Chocolate!" Cooper yelled! "You two will have to make yourselves scarce tonight. I got a date with Lizzie, and I need the apartment tonight, okay."

Blaine scrambled to pick it up. "If you caused me to break that, you'll be purchasing me a new one. Where the Hell are we supposed to sleep?" Blaine snapped at his brother.

Sebastian strolled over to the table and stepped between Blaine and Cooper. "Hey, Killer. I couldn't help but overhear that you need a place to crash tonight. I'll share my bed. But the bed's only big enough for the two of us. Guppy Lips over there," he said, rolling his eyes," may have to find elsewhere. I saw a cardboard box on the side of the road that looked adequate."

"You might want to keep it for the day in the nearby future when they kick you to the curb," Sam replied coolly.

"You guys can crash at our place," Jeff volunteered. His fingers were laced with Nick's. "We're going to watch the new Antman movie. Whattaya say?"

Blaine looked at Sam. "I'm in. You?"

Sam nodded. "That sounds great."

Sebastian eyed Blaine. "Too bad. The show I planned to put on would be so much more entertaining," he said, licking the corner of his bottom lip. "Catch you later, then Blaine?" He asked, snagging a wrap from the tray.

"Not likely," Sam replied, "so you might want to check the traps for other rats like yourself."

"Oh, clever. You think of that one all by yourself?" He cocked his head to the side and sneered. "Probably not."

"You know what. It's a good thing you're gay." Jeff said with a sly smile.

"And why is that, Backseat Boy."

"Because whoever winds up with you is going to have to have a major love of assholes." Nick finished, giving Jeff a peck on the lips."

"Whatever," Sebastian said, storming out of the room.

"You two are sickeningly cute." Blaine smiled. "You sure you still want us over? I don't want to impose on your time together."

Nick smiled. "It's fine, man. I can tell you guys need to have some time away. I mean, we still have to reshoot that scene with Coop tomorrow, and there's no telling how long that will take. I mean, he walked into the middle of our scene with a sandwich shoved in his mouth earlier. I've got a feeling we are all in for a long day tomorrow."

"Aren't we always," Blaine laughed. "Thanks again, guys. I owe you one. We'll be by in about an hour or two."

"Sweet," Jeff smiled, slapping Nick on the butt. "Call us first. If we don't pick up, give us another half hour," he teased.

"I swear," Blaine laughed. "You two are insatiable. But it's adorable. I'm super jealous."

"Aw, don't fret, Blaine. You'll find someone."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, you're a catch. You guys should see how many fan pages are popping up on Tumblr for him."

"Really?" Jeff asked. Do we have pages too?"

"Are you kidding? You guys are fan favorites, especially since you two are a couple in real life. People are calling you Niff."

"Niff? That sounds like sounds like something you do with your nose," Nick laughed.

"Baby," Jeff smiled, "I think it's cute." He turned to Blaine and Sam. "What about Rick and Jess. Do people have a name for them?"

"Please don't tell me it's Jick or Ress," Nick said, shaking his head.

"They call you Darling. You know, like blending your last names, Starling and Deville,' Sam smiled.

"That's sweet. Don't you think so, Darling?" Jeff asked, glancing at Nick and squeezing his hand. "What do they call you guys?" Jeff asked.

Blaine smiled. "We're Caine. Oh, that reminds me. I need to check something. Sam, can you bring your tablet?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, sure dude. Are you going to read that story to me tonight?"

"What story?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, just a Star Wars fic. It helps Sam fall sleep," Blaine answered quickly.

"But I thought it was that-"

Blaine jabbed Sam in the ribs. "Nope, it was Star Wars."

"Oh, well, cool," Sam replied, confused.

"So, we'll see you in about an hour or so," Blaine said, looking at Nick and Jeff.

"Yeah, see you then," Nick replied.

"Don't forget to call first," Jeff hollered as they headed for the door.

Blaine laughed. "Sickening."

"Oh, please. We both know you're jealous." Sam laughed.

"I'm happy for them, Sam. They're both great guys, and they deserve each other. I might want what they have, but it does give me hope that it's possible." Blaine explained.

Sam cocked his head sideways. "So, why did you tell them the story was about Star Wars? I was talking about the Partners story."

"I know, Sam. I just- I just didn't want to explain all of that to them. She emailed me again."

"Wait, when did you even check?"

Blaine's eyes shifted to the floor. "Um, when I took that break earlier. I checked it on my phone."

"In the bathroom. Dude, that's kinda gross," Sam laughed.

"No, what's gross is when you answer your cell when your actually using the bathroom. I didn't actually use it. I just wanted to see if she messaged me back after that misunderstanding. I couldn't help it."

Sam looked right in Blaine's eyes. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you had a crush on this girl or something."

Blaine shook his head. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you are so wrapped up in these messages. Is that what you were checking on your phone earlier?" Blaine nodded. "I have to admit, she is quite witty. Did she answer my question about who's hotter?"

"No, she asked me what I thought? I said I thought Cam was," Blaine said.

Sam cocked his head sideways. "Really? Thanks, man. But why?"

"You know me. I'm not going to toot my own horn, and you know how self-conscience I am regarding my body. Yours is perfect. If my body looked like yours, I might be more open to doing more revealing scenes."

Sam shook his head. "Blaine, you have to know you're a good looking guy. And Shane's adorable. He's got that Clark Kent going on, with the glasses and the gelled hair. I don't know about the cardigans and the bow ties. But he's cute."

Blaine shook his head and smiled. "I swear, sometimes I doubt your sexuality."

"Nope, I totally dig boobs," Sam blurted, then blushed when one of the assistants gave him a funny look. "Sorry. I'm sure yours are nice," Sam said apologetically to her.

Blaine chuckled as the girl tossed her hair and stormed off. "You may be cuter, but I have a lot more game. Clearly, I'm a better catch, even though you have a bigger fanbase than I do."

"Not necessarily true anymore, bro. Not since that episode aired last week with you in the red speedo. You should see the fanart."

"Oh, God!" Blaine groaned, facepalming. "Someone drew me in the speedo?"

"Uh, not really. They drew you holding it above your, um-junk," Sam sputtered, shaking his head.

"Oh God. Are you serious?" Blaine asked as a look of sheer mortification spread across his face.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "I wish that I was. Hell, I wish I hadn't seen it on my dash so many times. That's an image I won't be able to wipe from my mind any time in the near future, although that's still not as bad as the fanart of Dylan and Christian. I mean, there's one with Sebastian handcuffed to the bedpost, and Coop, I mean Dylan-"

Blaine held up his hand in a stopping motion. "Dear Lord, stop! I told you that I don't want to see or hear anything about my brother in compromising positions with anyone, especially not Sebastian. Damn, I'm going to have to bleach my ears after that."

"Well, then, we're even for all the times I had to cleanse my eyes after walking in on you and Kevin at Dalton?"

"Hey, I told you what a tie on the door meant," Blaine replied, blushing.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me that he used your tie to secure you to the bedpost," Sam answered.

Blaine's cheeks turned bright red. "Hey, It's not you haven't ever done anything a little on the risque side. We shared a room and now, we share a wall. I guarantee I have more incriminating stories on you than you have on me."

Sam pursed his lips and nodded, "Fair point. So, are you going to tell her that you're actually a gay guy?"

"Yeah, if she asks, but I did make a remark about me wearing bowties," Blaine answered.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. Girls can wear bowties too. You know what Unique in wardrobe says, "Fashion knows no gender," Sam said in his best Unique impression, his finger wagging back and forth."

Blaine laughed. "True. Do you really think I should make a big deal about it?"

"Well, she might feel a little embarrassed if she tells you something girly, and then, she finds out you're a guy, especially if she finds out that you are Blaine Anderson?"

"I don't mind telling her I'm a gay guy, but I don't plan on saying anything about being Blaine Anderson. I mean, you know what it's like meeting someone after you're famous. I mean, sometimes I just want to carry on a normal conversation without feeling like my words are going to pop up on social media or people are going to read to much into what I said."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, dude. I get it. That's why I'm not even trying to meet anyone right now. And you just wait. If the show gets nominated for a Golden Globe, it's going to get crazier. At least that's what Sylvia says. I wish people understood that we are entitled to have some privacy."

"I'm glad you said that," Blaine chuckled., "because I reset my password on my account."

"Hey, I meant privacy from the public. Not from my best bud that's using my initials to chat with some girl that thinks I'm hotter," Sam protested, grabbing his phone and trying to pull up the fanfiction site. "Come on, will you at least show me where she describes how much hotter than you I am?" he pouted.

"Nope," Blaine laughed. "She deserves her privacy too."

Sam hit his Tumblr app on his phone. "Fine, just for that, I won't show you that fanart of you in the speedo. It's kind of sad, actually, that she seemed to paint somethings smaller than they might actually be."

"Wait, what? Let me see that!" Blaine begged, reaching for Sam's phone, but Sam put it behind his back, only to have someone pull it out of his hands.

"What are you two cackling about over there," Santana asked, glancing at the screen. "Holy crap, Sam! So, are you two getting _busy_ on and off screen, now? Damn, Blaine. Somebody certainly has a rich fantasy life if they were imagining your dipstick is that big!" She exclaimed. "However, I guess the poor soul had no choice since you insisted on a 'prude clause' in your contract."

"It's a no nudity clause, Santana, and I'm not a prude. I just happen to believe that some things are best left private," Blaine explained.

"Apparently, the chick that posted this doesn't agree," Santana laughed. "Hmmm, Pamala Landsbury. That's a stripper's name if I ever heard one. Wouldn't you agree, Sam?"

"Hey, not everyone can pull off a name like White Chocolate," Sam defended.

"Yeah, neither could you," Santana sassed. "So, Samgelina Joli, do you actually have an account on here or are you just trolling on here for pornographic pictures of your bestie?"

"It's not pornography, Santana. It's art. It's not showing anything sexual, just the human form. I think it's quite funny that you of all people are bringing this up when you're the one with a known sex scandal," Sam retorted.

Santana tossed her hair. "Please! That tape was a publicity stunt to get me and Britt noticed, and it worked, didn't it. We both got jobs on the show, didn't we?" Sam grabbed his phone back from Santana. SEPartnersfan, huh? Is that your page?"

"Yeah, why? Don't you have social media accounts?"

"Yeah, I do, but I don't actually do the posting. It just links to my website with news and stuff. But PR is the one that actually handles most of the posts. But you know they said that some of the leaks are happening on Tumblr. You wouldn't be responsible for that, would you?" Santana accused with a sly smile.

"Of course not! Why would I do that? The show is my source of income. I wouldn't try to sabotage mine and Blaine's job," Sam replied.

"Just checking. I'd be really careful about that. I'd hate for the producers to think you were responsible for that," Santana warned.

"I think they know he wouldn't do that," Blaine chimed in. "He's allowed to have a Tumblr page."

Santana put her hand on her hip. "Well, I'd be careful. You know how on edge they are. They've fired people for less."

"Thanks for the concern, Santana, but I think they know I wouldn't betray my castmates like that." Sam tapped Blaine, who was typing something on his phone. "Hey, we should probably get going. Niff are expecting us."

"Oohh, you guys planning an orgy? Wanky! Santana winked.

Sam and Blaine both rolled their eyes. "Uh, no. Coop kicked us out for the night. Some hot date. But we're going to get a new place soon anyway."

"Wait, you two are going to get a place together?" Santana asked. "Are you trying to start even more rumors. Or did I hit the nail on the head and you really are getting _busy_ off the set?"

"Just because you and Britt and Jeff and Nick are a legit thing, doesn't mean that we are," Blaine replied. "We just have to get out of that apartment, between Blaine, me, Cooper, his fifty girlfriends, and his ego, the place is getting a little crowded."

"There's a place available in our building. It's a little steep, but I bet I could get the landlord to look at your application. He has this fantasy of watching me and Brittany making out."

"You'd do that?" Sam asked, scratching his head. "Why?"

"Because you never know what kind of pervs are going to move in. At least, if you two move in, we know what we are getting into. You guys want me to get you the information?"

Sam looked at Blaine, who gave him a why not look. "Sure. that'd be great. Thanks, Santana. We gotta run. See you tomorrow," he waved heading for the door.

"You really think that's a good idea?" Blaine asked as they walked to the parking lot. "It's Santana and Britt. It couldn't be worse than sharing a place with Coop," Sam reasoned as he got into the passenger's side of Blaine's car.

"Yeah, that's the truth. It's an option, but let's look into some other places too," Blaine said as he shut the driver side door. "We'll discuss it later tonight, but we need to go get some stuff before Coop's date gets there. Otherwise, we might both be walking in on something awkward," Blaine laughed, as he turned up his radio.

Outside the car in a dark corner, a camera snapped about a dozen photos of Blaine's Prius.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm sorry there are no messages in this one. They will return in the next chapter. Happy reading. Reviews = boxes of chocolates


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:**

 _ **Kurt's private message is in italics.**_

* * *

Private Messages

Chapter 10-

Kurt dried his hair with a towel and strolled over to his computer chair. He sat down and immediately began composing his reply to SEPartnersFan.

 _Oh trust me, I was tempted to send you a link to Grammarly, but that would be moot. Your grammar is usually perfect. I'm more tempted to send you instructions on how to log out of the fan fiction site. :-D_

 _Diva in training. Ha ha. At school, they call her Mariah Berry. I find it interesting that you brought up the revival of Funny Girl. Rachel (aka my roommate) is auditioning for the role. She's actually amazing. Just don't tell her I said that because if her head gets any bigger, she won't be able to fit into our apartment._

 _Your brother sounds like Rachel. However, I urge you to practice restraint with that duct tape. (Take that however you'd like :D) So he has no tact? You know what has tact? Duct tape. Yes, yes, I know, that's tack, but I couldn't resist the pun. It's a casualty of putting up with a roommate that has me barely clinging to my sanity. I may have to borrow a few of those strips you tore and fasten her to our wall. Damn it! Here I go divulging my plan to you again. Tell you what, if you cover for me, I'll cover for you since neither of us are built to do hard time. Lol._

 _Regarding the badass tats, I know a guy. He fixed mine when I realized it was misspelled. Before you ask, I only did it at the urging of my roommate. And she didn't even go through with it. Now, I'll have to explain to anyone seeing it that I'm not obsessed with Bette Midler._

 _Bow ties? I have to say, those are making a comeback, thanks to Shane and his obsession with them. Normally, I would roll my eyes if I saw them paired with a polo, but he makes them work. Lately, they've become a unisex accessory, and I have to say that I've written more than one article about how to pull them off effectively._

 _That being said, my curiosity is getting to me. I've erased this and retyped it several times, but I decided to go for it. You seem to love Partners and you've expressed multiple times their accurate depictions of gay people is one of the reasons you love the show. You also stated you think the men on partners are hot. I'd have to agree with that, with the exception of Christian. He wouldn't be so bad except when he smirks, he resembles Seabiscuit a little too much for my taste._

 _Anyway, it leads to my question, and it might be my turn to overstep. However, I feel like you owe me one._ _:D_

 _By chance, were you trying to hint that you are gay? Were you trying to hint you were a guy? Were you hinting at all?_

 _I just wondered because you seemed to like the characters of Shane and Cam, who are gay males, but you said nothing of the beautiful ladies, Savannah and Whitney. I realize that I might have just made an assumption based on very little, but my curiosity is killing me (No, I'm not a cat. :-P). If I'm wrong, I'll owe you an apology. Don't feel obligated to answer. I'm perfectly content to chat with you regardless. I can discuss sewing and chick flicks or football and cars. If I offended you though, I'll go ahead and insert my apology._

 _I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Pretty please with a bow tie on top. :P_

 _In regards to the bald remark, I can't rock that look either. Even Justin Timberlake grew his fro back out. Surprisingly, you know who can rock the bald look. Dwayne Johnson. (Get it? He's the rock. Ok, I'm done with the puns, now. -D_

 _I'm ok, but thank you for asking. My dad says I have a lot of my mother's traits. We still have traditions that we use to keep her memory alive. My step-mom says that losing her so early gave me compassion and empathy for others. That might be true, but I like to think that that's another trait that I inherited from my mom. She really was an amazing lady._

 _I'm so sorry for the loss of your friend. I have a friend (who was also a former bully) that attempted suicide after he was outed. I blamed myself because some of his friends saw him sitting with me at a restaurant On Valentine's Day. Afterward, I didn't return any of his calls because I didn't want to think I was considering going on a date with him. I know now that it wasn't my fault, but I can definitely relate to how you felt._

 _I'm glad that you are ok, and I do apologize for making your eyes red and puffy. If you need some product recommendations to help combat that, let me know, and I'll send you the product information. Proper skin care is no laughing matter._

 _So, you think Cameron is hotter than Shane? I can respect that. I did too, at first. I mean, his abs are so flat I can iron on them. And his lips. Hot Damn! But, honestly, I prefer Shane. Although I prefer the actor's hairstyle to the character's (Blaine Anderson's curls, OMG! I just want to pull one and watch it spring back.) Shane is gorgeous. He reminds me of a Disney prince. There's something to be said about his dapper 1950's leading man charm. He's just as handsome as Montgomery Clift (before the accident.) And those arms. Swoon! I have to admit that I have dreamed of waking up with them wrapped around me._

 _Don't worry. I'd never say that Dylan was more attractive than Shane even though I once thought that Cooper Anderson was the most attractive man in America. I still think he's cute, but his acting is terrible, and his character is an ass. I hope the crew has a good medic on hand for the day he stabs one of the actors in the eye (Please, or please, I pray it won't be Blaine. His eyes are like polished amber. Have I said Hot Damn yet?_

 _I'm going to finish editing this chapter so that I can publish it tonight. As for having a great day, it's been amazing, partly because Rachel is still at school, but mostly because of your messages. Thanks so much._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Kurt_

Kurt contemplated erasing his name when he was startled by a knock at the door.

"It's Elliott."

"Come in," he hollered. He reached for the backspace button when he froze in horror. He had hit send. He quickly hit the X on the browser menu so Elliott wouldn't see what he doing.

"Are you okay? You don't look like you feel well."

"That's a backhanded way of saying I look like crap," Kurt replied.

Elliott laughed. "You're Kurt Hummel. That's not possible. If you looked up fabulous in the dictionary, there would be a photograph of you right next to it."

"Go on," Kurt smiled.

"What I meant was, you had that look on your face that you only make when you threaten to braid Rachel's hair to her bedpost."

"Oh, it's nothing. I just sent an email to Isabelle that I'm starting to regret now," Kurt fibbed. He didn't like lying to his friend, but Rachel had been harassing him ever since he had let it slip that he wrote fanfiction. He really didn't want to justify himself again. "It's fine. Is it six already?"

"Not quite. I'm early, which is pointless because you know the girls will be late. Dani has a shift at the diner and Gunther is notorious for making her stay late if he's in a bad mood, and Santana is working on the set. And Rachel is-"

"Rachel," Kurt sighed. "She thinks the world revolves around her so why should she need to wear a watch or set an alarm," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You want to go ahead and start without them? I could give you a guitar lesson?' Elliott teased.

"Nah, but I would like to get your opinion on something. Hang on." Kurt pulled out his sketchbook and flipped about half way through it, stopping on a sketch of a woman in a bowtie and an adorable pencil skirt.

"Oh, that's gorgeous Kurt. Hey, can I see that?"

Kurt nodded and handed Elliott the sketch pad. Elliott immediately flipped back a page. Damn, Kurt!" Elliott exclaimed.

"Shit, Elliott. I didn't say you could see that one."

Elliott's winked at Kurt and then studied the drawing more closely. "Hot Damn! I didn't know you had that in you? Wait a second, I've seen this before. You're- ohmygod, you're Pamela Lansbury?"

Kurt was horrified. "You saw this before?"

"I follow you on Tumblr," Elliott answered. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know you were on Tumblr."

Elliott chuckled. "I could've sworn you knew. My username is Starchild."

Kurt shook his head. "Oh God, I didn't even notice that. Please don't judge me."

"I wasn't going to. And if I was, I'd say that's a damn fine job. I might have to excuse myself for a few minutes."

"Oh God, please don't say anything to the girls about this. Rachel's already giving me Hell."

"About what? Holy Hell! You're Caniac on the Fan fiction site!"

"Wait! You've read my story too!" Kurt screeched.

"Uh,yeah! You know how much I love Partners. And Rachel was going on and on about how she wanted to read fanfiction, and she might have blurted out that she knew someone that wrote a Partners fic, so I checked it out. And of course, it has a link to your Tumblr. But I didn't know it was you. Although, it does make perfect sense. I mean, you're a writer, and you are just as obsessed with Partners as I am, or at least, part of partners," Elliott said, winking at a blushing Kurt.

"Oh my God. I'm going to kill her," Kurt sighed.

"Hey, I told you I wouldn't judge, and if the girls say anything about it, I'll pretend like I don't know a thing about it. My lips are sealed, although- I bet yours wouldn't be if you had Blaine Anderson in front of you."

Kurt's face turned bright red. "Are you trying to hint that I'm some floozy?"

Elliott shook his head. "Not at all. I've never seen a guy leaving this place, except for that man Rachel's dating. Is that because you're pining over Blaine Anderson?"

"No, it's because I'm too pathetic to ask a guy out."

"You're not pathetic. You're just picky as hell."

"Am not," Kurt disagreed, crossing his arms defensively.

"Just a little, and maybe a little tight when it comes to the topic of guys. Why is that, if you don't mind me asking? Did you have a bad experience?"

"Um, no. I haven't had any experience at all."

"Wait, you mean, you've never-um- had anyone else milk your cow?"

"Seriously, Elliott! Must you say it like that?"

"Would you prefer that I said blow your whistle?" Elliott chuckled.

"Not really. I wouldn't. And no, I haven't."

"So are you saying your last boyfriend had a fear of 'oral' exams."

"God, must you be so crude?"

"What, do you just want me to spit it out?"

"Why do I get the impression that you are making another crude innuendo?" Kurt gave him a bitch glare.

"Because I was, but now I can tell that I'm making you really uncomfortable. I'm sorry. I shouldn't joke about something you are clearly don't like discussing. Did someone bite you or something?"

"No," Kurt sighed, "because I've never let anyone do that or anything," Kurt mumbled, covering his face with his sketchbook. "I'm like Drew Barrymore."

"You kicked their ass if they tried, like in Charlie's Angels?"

"Wrong Drew Barrymore movie. I meant like in 'Never Been Kissed."

"Oh. Oh, wait, like never?"

Kurt shook his head. "Well, not never. There was that one time I made out with a cheerleader to make my dad think I was straight, And there was the time Karofsky kissed me in the locker room, but I didn't kiss back. He tried to do it again but I didn't let him."

"Oh hell, Kurt. You were assaulted? I'm so sorry," Elliott sympathized, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"It's ok. Honestly, I didn't really have a lot of options back in Ohio because I was the only out guy there, and now, I'm really too busy with the job at the diner and the internship too. I _put_ my profile on an online dating site, but I got tired of guys messaging me just to hook up," Kurt sighed. "I guess that's one reason I like Partners so much. I'm kind of jealous of what Jess and Rick and Shane and Cam have too. When I was in school, I never really worried about it too much. Like I said, I didn't have a lot of opportunities anyway so it was never that big of a deal, but now-"

"You feel like you missed out on something and it's too late," Elliott finished.

"Exactly," Kurt nodded.

"You didn't. I didn't have a lot of experience when I moved here from New Jersey. Hell, I still haven't. I've had two boyfriends. I dated the first one for a year before I moved out here to go to college. And you know about Tristan. Look, it'll happen for you. You're an amazing guy and you very easy on the eyes. Hell, I'd kiss you if it didn't make things weird, but it might not be a good idea since we're in a band together and everything."

"No offense, El, but I don't think that's what I want my first kiss to be like."

"None taken. A bit of advice though. Stop me if you don't want it."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"I think we both need to get back out there. I know a couple of guys. Blake's been asking me out for weeks, but I've kind of been hesitant. He's in this show choir at school with his roommate, and you might like him," Elliott explained.

"You aren't suggesting a double date, are you?"

"Only if you want to. I've met Adam. He's a great guy. Cute. British. He's a music major. He dresses well. You'd like him."

Kurt bit his lip. "Uh, I don't know. I mean, I don't want to just date some random guy."

"Hey, I wouldn't introduce you to just some random guy. He's sweet. Come on, Kurt. We'll get on the horse together."

"That's not another euphemism, is it?"

"No, it's a legitimate offer. What do you say?"

"Ok, but if I don't like him, you and I are climbing out a window, got it?"

"Deal," Elliott smiled.

"What the hell you ladies smiling about?" Santana sassed as she barged through the door.

"Nothing. Funny Youtube. How was work?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Hell on Earth. I swear to God if Cooper scratches my cornea with his jagged fingernails, I will go all Lima Heights."

Suddenly, the loft door slid open once more. "I saw Rachel running up the steps. You guys ready," Dani asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, let's do it!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Forgive any mistakes. I posted this on my phone. I love hearing from you guys. And if you wanted to go back and find Blaine's last message, it was in chapter 9. Thanks guys.


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: This takes place on the same night. :)

* * *

Private Messages

 _Chapter 11_

 _Shane sprung up at the sound of the familiar jostling of the key in the doorknob. He hurried to the living room to see the love of his life in front of him with a suitcase._

" _You're home. Thank God," Shane expressed, running over to Cam. "I missed-"_

" _Shane, I didn't know you'd be here."_

" _I haven't left since you did," Shane confessed._

" _Oh my God. It's been five days."_

 _Shane sniffled. "I didn't want to leave in case- in case you returned. You didn't answer any of my texts or calls, and I wanted to make sure that you knew that I was waiting for you so that I could apologize. I'm so sorry I was jealous, Babe," He leaned in to embrace his lover, but Cam stepped back._

" _Look, Shane. I love you, and I always will," Cam said, his eyes shifting down to the floor, but I'm not coming back home right now. This," he said, motioning to the suitcase," is for my things."_

" _Cam, baby, please. Let's at least talk about this," Shane pleaded._

 _Cam walked over to the couch and sat beside Shane. "I don't know if I can. I wanted to make sure that I was sure of everything before I said this, because I know it will hurt you. But I realized that this isn't fair to you, not saying anything at all. So I'm going to stumble through this, and I need you to just listen, ok."_

 _Shane nodded, fighting back tears._

" _First, I need to say I love you. I'm sure of that."_

" _I love you too," Shane said before he remembered he promised he would let Cam say what he came to say._

 _Cam nodded. "I know. It's about the only thing I'm certain of right now. But I haven't been completely honest with you. That's partly because I haven't been honest with myself. I haven't been alone these past few days."_

 _A look of utter despair spread across Shane's face as the tears started to drip down his face. His bottom lip quivered as if he wanted to say something, but he remained quiet._

 _Cam looked away toward the wall, trying to keep his composure. "I was with someone else. More than once."_

" _Who was it? It was Christian, wasn't it?" Shane blurted as tears cascaded down his face._

" _No, Shane. Just let me get this out ok. Please," Cam pleaded. "I know it won't make any sense until I say it all, so just let me just get it all out. I promise to tell you everything. The truth, ok."_

" _Babe, I'm not sure I can listen to-"_

" _Please, Shane," Cam pleaded. Shane nodded as he dabbed at his eyes with tissues. "Ok, after our disagreement, I was really upset. We both said some things I knew we didn't mean, but it stung, severely, and I went to see Whitney just to talk. But I ended pouring my heart out over what happened between us, and we- we slept together."_

" _We talked about this. It isn't cheating, you're doing them a favor. I understan-"_

" _It was cheating because it wasn't just sex. I didn't do it to help her get pregnant this time. I did it because I was hurt and because I was questioning things, and I had to figure everything out in my head. I had to know for sure what I was feeling about it. About her?"_

" _I'm not sure I understand," Shane said, shaking his head._

" _I think," Cam paused as his eyes shifted to the hardwood floors. "I think, I'm falling for her."_

 _A look of confusion spread across Shane's face. "Wait. You're gay."_

" _I thought I was, but when the two of us had sex, it felt good. And I've woken up more than once aroused after dreaming of her. It's one of the reasons I left. I had to clear my head. But she called, and I broke down. It was just so awful, some of the things you and I said to each other honestly broke my heart. I went over there because I didn't want to be alone and one thing led to another. She said she loved me, Shane, and I might have repeated it, thinking she meant platonically. Did you know Whitney is bisexual?"_

 _Shane nodded. "Yeah, she had a couple boyfriends in college before she hooked up with Santana. But you? You've only been with men, right?"_

" _Yeah, you and Ashton. That's it. I did have some girlfriends in high school before I started questioning my sexuality. And I was attracted to them, but sex didn't happen. I didn't lie to you about that." Cam lifted his head so that he could look Shane in the eye. "I swear."_

" _So are you saying you are bisexual, like Whitney?"_

" _I'm saying I don't have a clue. As confused as you are, maybe more so. I'm completely questioning everything I ever thought I knew about myself. I'd explain it if I could, but I don't understand it either."_

" _So, you are moving out for certain?"_

" _Shane, I'm searching. And I need space so that I can figure this all out."_

" _And Whitney? Is she leaving Savanah? Does she even know about all of this?"_

" _She pissed, at both of us, but especially at me. Can you blame her? They're married, and I caused her to cheat. I'm such a horrible person," Cam sobbed. Shane immediately wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back soothingly."_

" _You aren't. You're one of the sweetest, most compassionate men I've ever met," he whispered reassuringly._

" _I am. Look at you. You're shaking, breaking down, because what I did, and you're comforting me, I can't-" Cam panted, his chest heaving and his body trembling._

" _Shhhhh," Shane said soothingly. "I'll be right back," Shane said, getting up and going to the cupboard to get a glass. He poured Cam a glass of cold camomille tea and brought it to his partner. Cam motioned for him to sit back down beside him, but Shane shook his head. Instead, he picked up the suitcase._

" _What are you-?" Cam began to ask, but Shane held up his hand to stop him._

" _I'm going to pack some things, enough so that I don't have to come back unless you're ready."_

" _So, wait. I don't understand."_

" _Cam, you asked me for space. And I want you to have it without fear of Savannah barging in on you and raising hell because you know she will. You stay here, and I'll go to Dylan's new place. He owes me one since we let him crash at our place so long."_

" _But what about-" Cam begin._

" _Take as much time as you need. I won't say I'm not hurt. I'm devastated, but I understand what's it's like to question things. I fought my own inner demons for a while, especially after I came out because my dad sent me to that shrink and everything. I didn't understand it all, and I get that right now, you don't either. I want you to be able to figure it all out, and I'll give you the time you need."_

" _Are you breaking up with me?" Cam cried._

" _I'm setting you free. If you say you want to try again after you've had time to search yourself, I'll be there. I'll go where ever you are, and we can try to rebuild this again. But, if you discover that you are in love with her, and that's what you want, I'll let you go, and I'll try to be supportive. I love you, Cam, and I want you to be happy, more than anything. And you can't be happy if you're with me when you are questioning whether you should be with someone else. That's not fair to you. And honestly, it's not fair to me either."_

" _I'm sorry," Cam cried._

 _Shane sat down beside him once more and embraced him firmly. "Hey, I know," he said, brushing the tears from his eyes. "I know," Shane assured him, kissing hiss tear-kissed cheek._

" _Shane, please. If this is it, for us," Cam sobbed, "then I want, I need for you to make love to me, one last time. Please, I know it might-"_

 _Shane kissed his lips ever so gently and took his lover's hand. He stood up and led Cam into their bedroom, possibly for the last time._

* * *

"Damn," Sam sniffled. That was freakin' intense. Why the hell didn't you warn me first?"

"I told you it was gut-wrenching. And I didn't know she posted a new chapter, though. And you're the one that told me to go on. The author's notes warned you it wasn't going to be pretty."

"There's a difference between not pretty and down-right depressing. I don't know how I can sleep after that." Sam admitted.

"I couldn't. That's why I was so tired the next day. It was hard as hell to drift off. I finally took an Ambien.

"That's why you spent most of the next day asleep on that couch."

Blaine nodded.

"How the hell do you think the writer knows all of that?"

"Knows all of what?"

"About the Whitney and Cam thing, and the breakup. The episode hasn't aired yet."

"The spoilers, I'm sure. Didn't you say that fans already heard that Shane and Cam were going to split."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that they knew about the thing with Whitney and Cam. How do you think she found out?"

"I don't know. Maybe she knows one of the writers. Maybe she came up with the same idea when she heard Cam and Shane were going to break up."

"Man, I wish. That was so much better written than our script."

Blaine smiled. "Don't you dare let the writers hear you say that. Ryan would be pissed."

"It's the truth though. I can see why you lost your head and messaged that girl. I can't believe I'm all torn up over a fanfic."

"I told you," Blaine chuckled. "Hey, she messaged me.! I'll review in a little bit, but I want to see what she says.

"Alright, let's see it," Sam grinned.

Blaine shook his head. "Uh uh. You've snooped enough. I assured her that you wouldn't be reading any more of her messages."

"But, I thought you said I could read them," Sam pouted.

"Tuck that lip back in before you trip over it," Blaine laughed. "I don't want to violate her trust."

"Fine, fine. I see how you are. See if I share the blankets with you tonight."

"Who said we were sharing?" Blaine teased.

Sam pouted even more."You mean, you're gonna make me sleep by myself after reading that to me?"

"Fine, but let me have a few minutes so I can read this in peace,"

 **"Oh, yes, Jeffie. Just like that!"** Nick moaned from the other bedroom.

"Um, I don't know about you, but I'm not leaving the room while they're going on like that." Sam laughed, as he heard the headboard slamming repeatedly against the wall.

 **"Harder, baby. Harder!** " Nick screamed.

"Did you by chance bring any earplugs?" Blaine asked.

Sam shook his head.

 **"OH HOLY HELL, YES!** " Nick cried.

 **"Cum, baby. Cum for me,"** Jeff said a little too loudly for Blaine's liking.

"It's going to be a long ass night," Sam predicted.

Blaine grabbed the remote and turned up the volume on the infomercial that was on.

"Yep," he said, turning off the lamp and climbing into the bed.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry there's no response to Kurt's last pm yet. It's coming (like Nick and Jeff apparently- I had to do it) in the next chapter. I love hearing from you guys.


	13. Chapter 12- Devon

Author's Note: I didn't include all of Kurt's message because I didn't want this to be repetitive, but I did include excepts for clarity. If you want to read the entire thing, go back two chapters.

Kurt's message is in Italics and Blaine's is in bold.

* * *

The moment Blaine was certain Sam was asleep (despite the noisy escapades next door), he grabbed the tablet and logged into his fanfiction account. He quickly clicked the private messaging tab and found CaniacPartnersFan message. He realized what a bad idea it was though to try to do this with Sam beside him from the very first line he read. He pursed his lips together to hold back his laughter and continued reading.

.

 _Diva in training. Haha. At school, they call her Mariah Berry. I find it interesting that you brought up the revival of Funny Girl. Rachel (aka my roommate) is auditioning for the role._

.

He stifled his giggles as he read the witty reply. This Rachel sounded absolutely obnoxious. She also sounded vaguely familiar, but he wasn't really sure why. However, it made him think. Blaine knew that other theaters besides Broadway might put on the play, but he knew the revival was a big thing here in New York. Could this Rachel be in New York? And if she was, did that mean that CaniacPartnersFan was in New York as well.

Then, he started wondering if this Rachel was a student. There were all kinds of universities that offered theater programs in New York. And there were just as many places in the city that had programs in fashion. Could Caniac be a student right here? If she did, they could have been in the same school and never known it. Of course, he was taking advantage of online courses at NYU this term because filming took up a lot of his time, but it was possible that he had seen her or maybe her roommate, Rachel, before.

Blaine continued reading, snorting at the duct tape jokes. He laughed even more when she started talking about her Bette Midler tattoo. His curiosity certainly spiked there, but she had requested that he shouldn't ask. He chuckled again as he read on.

.

 _Bowties. I have to say, those are making a comeback, thanks to Shane and his obsession with them. Normally, I would roll my eyes if I saw them paired with a polo, but he makes them work._

.

Blaine grinned when she referred to Shane's bowties. He felt flattered because the bowties were actually his own suggestion. They originally suggested that he wear sweater vests, and Blaine politely refused. It was nice to hear that a fashion student thought that he was helping to bring bowties back in style.

When she mentioned that Sebastian resembled Seabiscuit, Blaine had to bite his lip to hold back his laughter. It was actually a pretty good comparison as far as he was concerned.

.

 _Anyway, it leads to my question, and it might be my turn to overstep._

 _._

Uh oh. Blaine should have never gotten so personal so fast. Maybe her question wouldn't be that bad, he thought.

 _._

 _By chance, were you trying to hint that you are gay? Were you trying to hint you were a guy? Were you hinting at all?_

 _ **.**_

He froze a little when he read her questions. It was a fair question. He was the one that mentioned bowties. He wasn't even trying to hint at anything. He was just trying to be witty and playful. Yet, he could see now where his remark would cause her to be confused.

He remembered that he had told Sam that he would tell her if she asked about his gender. He never actually expected her _to ask_. It wouldn't hurt to go ahead and say that he was a gay guy. Surely, she didn't seem to mind to mind, and he really didn't want to lie about it when his new friend had revealed so much about herself. He pondered his decision as he read through the next paragraph. Then, he almost choked on his own breath when he read the next part.

.

 _I'm so sorry for the loss of your friend. I have a friend (who was ironically, a former bully) that attempted suicide after he was outed. I blamed myself because he was outed when some of his friends saw him sitting with me at a restaurant with me. Afterward, I didn't return any of his calls because I had turned him down, and I didn't want to think I was considering going on a date with him. I know now that it wasn't my fault, but I can definitely relate to how you felt._

 _._

Blaine reread the paragraph again to make sure that he completely understood what his friend had really just said. His friend was outed when she turned him down. That didn't make any sense, unless…

Unless she wasn't a girl at all. His friend was a gay male as well.

It all started to come together. Blaine scrolled up to their previous exchanges to see if his friend had tried to drop any clues that she was in fact not a girl at all, but he didn't see anything that outright said 'Gay diddy Gay Gay Gay!'. Yet, signs were there. He smiled as he read about the skin care remark.

 _._

 _So you think Cameron is hotter than Shane? I can respect that. I did too, at first. I mean, his abs are so flat I can iron on them. And his lips. Hot Damn! But, honestly, I prefer Shane. Although I prefer the actor's hairstyle to the character's (Blaine Anderson's curls, OMG! I just want to pull one and watch it spring back.) Shane is gorgeous. He reminds me of a Disney prince. There's something to be said about his dapper 1950's leading man charm. He's just as handsome as Montgomery Clift (before the accident.) And those arms. Swoon! I have to admit that I've dreamt of waking up with them wrapped around me._

 _._

Blaine was completely floored. At first, he was flattered that a gay fan had told him that he thought he was dreamy, but then he just felt incredibly guilty. This guy had thought he was telling another fan about some guy that they both found attractive. But now, he was certain that his friend would be completely mortified if he knew that he was talking to the very man that he said he dreamed about.

Maybe Sam had been right. He shouldn't try to interact with people in secret. Wasn't this just as violating as fans had been to him on Twitter shortly after the show aired?

Blaine pondered if he should reply. Maybe, if he stopped now and didn't message him anymore, then it would be fine.

But what if his friend started to feel like he did after he had sent the first two messages. He remembered how uncertain he felt when he clicked on the reply. He didn't want this person to feel bad because he had asked a personal question in return, even if that wasn't the reason Blaine was hesitant to respond.

He contemplated sending a short little reply until he read the final line.

.

 _Your Friend,_

 _Kurt_

 _._

CaniacPartnersFan had a name, and it was Kurt. Not only did it confirm that Kurt saw him as a friend now, but it also solidified that he had trusted him. Why else would he have signed his name? Not only that, Blaine was now certain that this Kurt was a gay male.

Blaine once again thought about just deleting the messages, but he just couldn't do it. He didn't want Kurt to wonder if he had overstepped. He owed him the courtesy of a response.

But things had just gotten ten times more complicated. How the hell should he go about writing a reply to someone who had just told him so much about himself?

He sighed deeply and began typing his own response in the little text box.

 **Hi Kurt,**

 **I almost woke my roommate by laughing so hard. My brother kicked us out of our apartment for the night, and he's quite lucky I hadn't read this yet or I would have used restraint (by taping him to the wall)**

 **Yeah, your roommate does sound like my brother in some respects. She actually sounds familiar though I don't know why.**

 **You mentioned that she's in school. I take it that if she's auditioning for Fanny Bryce that she's a theater student. I am too, though I take all of my classes online this semester because my work schedule is insane. It peaked my curiosity though. You have a Bette Midler tattoo (not going to ask for more details even though now I'm the curious cat) and you love Patti Lapone. Not to mention, Shane and Cam are both Broadway performers. Are you a performer too? I just wondered because you also said on your profile that you are really into fashion. I didn't know if you were planning on studying costuming or if you were an actor.**

 **And yes, you caught me. I'm a gay male, although I do agree about bowties being more unisex now than in previous years. I'm sorry I wasn't more clear. Although in all fairness, I didn't realize that you were a guy too until I finished reading your message. I guess neither of us was very clear on that. :-D I hope that's not weird or anything. I honestly shouldn't have been surprised. I've met quite a few gay men that are into fashion and theater.**

 **You really think Shane is cuter? Hmmmm. I guess I hadn't really thought of all of that.**

 **I had to hold back laughter again when I read about Dylan's character stabbing someone in the eye. I hope that doesn't happen, but you aren't the only person that has worried about that.**

 **I read your chapter, and it made Evan (my BF) do some serious ugly crying. I have to admit that I did too. I'll review it soon. I just wanted to respond to your message first. Evan said your story was even better than the writing on the show, and he's right. I hope that you have a remarkable day.**

 **Your friend,**

 **Devon**

Blaine hit send before he could rethink what he just did. He rolled over and closed his eyes, although he knew sleep would be a long way off.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sorry friends. I changed the format some. Kurt will be back in the next chapter.**

 **Blaine signed his name Devon (which was his middle name in canon. More will come from this later. Sorry friend, but it's about to get a little hectic.**

Thanks to everyone still commenting on this. I absolutely love hearing from you guys.


	14. Chapter 13-New Gay Bestie

Author's Note: Um, wow! Where do I start? I want to say thank you for the favorites, the comments, the kuddos, and all that jazz. You guys are awesome. I'm sorry I'm slow to publish. It was one of my kiddo's birthdays. I wrote but I wasn't able to finish until now. Hopefully, this is worth the wait.

Timeline: This is on the same night as the last chapter but from Kurt's perspective.

Kurt's messages are in _Italics_ and **Blaine's are in bold.**

* * *

"So do you think he's asleep?" Brody whispered on the other side of the privacy partition.

"Not a chance, Casanova," Kurt quipped. "Not with the racket from you two. Rach, what would Carmen Tibbideaux say about your breathing technique?"

"Oh God," Rachel shrieked. "I told you I couldn't be quiet!"

"Yep, I heard that too!" Kurt chuckled. "Now, would you two give it a rest. I'm trying to write."

"For work or for pleasure?" Rachel teased through the curtain.

"Please, Rachel. Like I can accomplish any writing with you two over there. But if you must know, I have some school work to finish."

"I think that's code for, Rach, why don't you and I go out for a late night snack and then go to my place," Brody suggested.

"Why, Rach, you didn't tell me that your handsome dancer boyfriend was also a mind reader. That's exactly what I was thinking," Kurt laughed.

"Fine, let me get some things together, ok," Rachel sighed. "But if you're just trying to get me out of here so you can write more of that juicy story that you won't let me read, I'll get Santana to snoop around until she finds it."

"I'm not writing the story right now, Rach. And if I ever find Santana near my laptop, I will put Icy Hot in both of your skin care products, just so that we're clear," Kurt replied.

"Fine," Rachel pouted, pulling back the curtain. "But you have to let me read something you write sometime, ok."

"I promise when I get my first story published, you'll be the first one to know," Kurt said with a gentle smile. Deal?"

"Deal," she agreed, shaking his hand. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Rach. Bye Brody," Kurt called, sighing loudly when he heard them close the loft door behind them. He immediately pulled up his Fanfiction site and clicked on the private message tab. He noticed the message earlier but he didn't want to risk reading it when Rachel was in the house.

 **Hi Kurt,**

A grin spread across his face as he read the friendly greeting. Kurt's stomach had been in knots since he sent the last message just a few hours ago, but now he was grateful that he had signed his name.

He chuckled as his friend commented about taping his brother to the wall and continued to read the quirky message.

 **Yeah, your roommate does sound like my brother in some respects. She actually sounds familiar though I don't know why. You mentioned that she's in school. I take it that if she's auditioning for Fanny Bryce that she's a theater student.**

Kurt froze. With all his talk about Broadway, he had made it quite obvious that he was close to New York City. He began to worry that maybe he had revealed a little too much too soon. He read it again, and shrugged, thinking that just because Funny Girl was being revived in New York, he never really actually said anything about Rachel auditioning on Broadway. For all his new friend knew, they could be putting on the show anywhere in the U. S. He'd just have to be more careful from now on. Even though he thought this person seemed nice enough, he just didn't feel comfortable revealing any more just yet.

I **am a student too, although I'm taking all of my classes online this semester. It peaked my curiosity though. You have a Bette Midler tattoo (not going to ask for more details even though now I'm the curious cat) and you love Patti Lapone. Not to mention, Shane and Cam are both Broadway performers. Are you a performer too? I just wondered because you also said on your profile that you are really into fashion. I didn't know if you were planning on studying costuming or if you were an actor.**

Kurt laughed. So much for not revealing any more personal information.

 **And yes, you caught me. I'm a gay male, although I do agree about bowties being more unisex now than in previous years. I'm sorry I wasn't more clear. Although in all fairness, I didn't realize that you were a guy too until I finished reading your message. I guess neither of us was very clear on that. :-D I hope that's not weird or anything.**

Kurt smiled when he read the reply about his new friend being a gay male. So many thoughts ran through his mind, from imagining what he looked like to what his fashion sense was like. He said that he wore bowties, but that could range from Blaine Anderson's adorable style to Orville Redenbacher.

Kurt continued reading before his imagination ran too far, giggling and laughing at the witty comments until he read-

 **I read your chapter, and it made Evan (my BF) do some serious ugly crying. I have to admit that I did too. I'll review it soon. I just wanted to respond to your message first. Evan said your story was even better than the writing on the show, and he's right.**

Bf? Kurt scratched his head. His BF Evan. Kurt sometimes called Rachel his bf. Could he have meant best friend.

Or was this Evan his boyfriend? Kurt felt as if his heart had dropped into his stomach.

Kurt took a breath. So he had a boyfriend. They were friends, right? His new friend had never hinted that they would be anything more. It wasn't like he knew a single thing about this guy except that he was gay.

But…

He also knew that he was a student. And he liked Partners. And this guy was a performer. He also said he liked Patti Lapone and Bette Middler. He also knew that he was caring and compassionate. Kurt frowned. Of course, a guy like that would have a boyfriend.

 **I hope that you have a remarkable day.**

 **Your friend,**

 **Devon.**

Immediately, Kurt's smile reemerged as he began composing his reply.

 _Hi Devon,_

 _So I finally have something to call you instead of SEPartnersfan. Thank God I didn't have to say that out loud. It's a mouthful._

 _If Rachel were here, she'd have me tell you of all of the ways you might've heard of her. In her head, she was born to play Fanny, even though they are nowhere close to casting anyone yet. She was the self-proclaimed star of our Glee club. Apparently, our glee club director agreed because she got more solos than anybody. And she got into the school of our dreams. And I didn't._

 _But that's ok. I'm kind of glad that I didn't. If I had have gotten into that fancy school, I'd be dropping thousands of dollars that I don't have just to be told by casting directors that I'm not right for the part. I was once laughed out of the auditorium when I read for Tony in West Side Story. The part went to my step-brother instead. And I played Officer Krupke and helped design the costumes. Rachel was Maria and she was the soloist when we went to Nationals in Glee Club. So even though I nailed my audition and she choked on hers, she got in and I didn't._

 _I'm sorry. That sounded completely bitter, but truth be told, I'm not anymore. I was, but if I would have gotten into that school, I wouldn't be interning at one of the leading companies in fashion. I also wouldn't be studying writing, which I have discovered that I love just as much as performing. I wouldn't have started my story. And I wouldn't have you as a friend either. Besides, I plan to audition again for the upcoming semester. And so, before you tell me not to give up on my plans, I'll say that I'm not. They are just evolving into bigger dreams._

 _And I'm still a performer. I have a band with Rachel and some others. We haven't had a gig yet, but there are prospects. Right now, we are just rehearsing and trying to get used to singing together. I'm excited about it. I think we are mostly going to do covers of Madonna songs, but the possibilities are open for other things._

 _Of course, it doesn't bother me that you are a gay male too. It's actually a relief. I have one other male gay friend, but I don't know him that well yet. And I'm still not sure if he wants to take over my band, so I don't want to let him get too close. Although he discovered that he had been reading my story on Fanfiction and he didn't know I was writing it. On a positive note, he's a fan._

 _As for our opinions on Shane and Cam, let's just agree to disagree._

 _Apologize to Evan for me for giving him frown lines. To make amends, I'm including my recipe for my favorite DIY exfoliating cream._

 _2 Ingredient Sugar Face Scrub_

 _1 tbsp coconut oil_

 _2 tbsp sugar_

 _Combine coconut oil and sugar in a small bowl, and stir to combine. Rub the sugar face scrub into your clean facial or neck skin, using gentle circular motions, for 60 seconds. Then, rinse dry with warm water. Hopefully, he will forgive me for making him ugly cry. :D_

 _Your friend,_

 _Kurt_

Kurt hit send and started working on his paper for his literature class, but it wasn't long before his mind began drifting off to his friend, Devon. Just as he was able to push one question out of his head, another one formed just as quickly. He almost shut his laptop when an alert popped up on his screen.

 **Private Message from SEPartnersFan:**

Kurt wasted no time opening the reply.

 **Hello Kurt,**

 **To be fair, your name is easier than your screen name too. :-D**

 **I hope Rachel is more prepared for her auditions than my brother. He usually waits until the last minute to read the script, if he reads it at all, and it has gotten him into some trouble more than once. However, I've gotten more than one role because once he arrived at the audition, he realized he didn't want it (or they weren't looking for his type.) My brother and I have differing viewpoints on what makes a great role. He looks at the $ and I look at the story. I don't know which one of us have the best strategy. I guess we are just both lucky that we have steady work.**

 **I'm sorry that you didn't get the spotlight in your Glee Club. I was in Glee Club too, but you guys must have been better than ours if you made it to Nationals. We tied for Sectionals once, but we only placed second in Regionals. We performed for a lot of Nursing Homes and some private functions. It was fun until the Council Leaders graduated, and then we got new leaders. I actually quit my senior year when the new head of the club tried to get me to take performance enhancers. And so, I kind of became rusty at performing and I didn't get into to my first choice school either. But, If I had, I wouldn't be able to play the role I'm playing now. :-D**

 **A band, huh? I play the guitar and the piano. Need either of those? :-) Just kidding. I don't even have time to play anymore. I'm working all of the time. That's ok though. It pays the bills. College life is expensive, isn't it?"**

 **What? :O! You mean, I'm not your new gay bestie? Or I might be, if this other guy is trying to steal your band. Resist the urge to buy a bottle of Nair. We talked this through before, and now that I'm officially your friend, I must advise you to take the high road. Dying it purple might be fun though. I don't think you'll get prison time for that.**

 **Regarding Cam and Shane, ok.**

 **Thanks for the exfoliating recipe, but he's totally not getting it. Did you ever think maybe I needed it more than he did? I mean, you made me ugly cry too. I read your story twice, and it reduced me to tears each time.**

 **I have to ask. Where did you come up with the plot line about Cam being interested in Whitney? You don't have to tell me. It was such an interesting twist, and I didn't see it coming. I can't wait to see what you have in store next.**

 **Have a lovely evening.**

 **Devon**

Kurt rapidly read through the message and started on his reply.

 _My Friend Devon,_

 _You made a fair point on the screen name. But it makes me wonder. What does the SE stand for? Please don't say it stands for series ending or something. I was curious, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to._

 _Wow! I'd never go to an audition underprepared. Actually, my friends usually accuse me of being overly prepared. I always rehearse multiple songs and prepare the perfect outfit for it as well. Once I switched my song at the last minute, but I had the other outfit underneath, so I just ripped the first one off. Come to think of it, maybe I should have stuck with the first one because I didn't get in._

 _Now, the New Directions (the show choir I was in) had a history of being unprepared for competitions and performances. I remember we went to a Nationals competition without any songs to sing. We wrote them before the competition, and they weren't bad, but I'll never understand why we didn't perform one of the dozens of other songs we sang throughout the year. Sigh!_

 _I know you said your brother gets on your nerves, but at least he isn't all bad. I mean, you both have work because of his methods. It could always be worse._

 _I'm sorry you had such a rough senior year. I bet that your glee club was worse off without you there, and I'm sure it made things harder for you. Although, I am glad that you stood up for yourself and didn't take that stuff. There was a show choir not far from where I lived that was banned from competition and shamed for taking performance enhancers not long ago. It was a pretty big scandal._

 _You play guitar and piano? Maybe, I could find a place for you, especially if two of the girls don't quit acting like Deena and Effie from Dreamgirls. 'And I am telling you, both of them's going. If their asses, they keep showing'- Um, sorry. I got caught up in the music. But it fits because they are driving me INSANE! I hate that you don't have time to play anymore. Just remember though to find a way to take time for yourself when you can. We don't need both of us to lose our sanity. It may be too late for me, but save yourself._

 _My new gay bestie? I've only known you for, like, 8 minutes, but I might take you up on that if this Starchild guy ends up trying to hijack my band. Wait, Do you have any ass-kicking skills in case something bad goes down. I told you, I can't go to prison._

 _You're welcome for the recipe, and I don't really blame you for not sharing. That coconut oil is pricey, and I'm not sure it's worth it. I swear if one more person comes up and smells my face, I'll start using something that smells putrid just so I can have my personal space back. Geez! I really don't want to go back to the duck fat, but I will if I need to do so._

 _Regarding the plot line, did you think it was too out there? I read on Tumblr that Cam and Shane were splitting, and one blog I follow even said that Cam might be having an affair with one of the ladies. Cam and Savana have zero chemistry, but Whitney and Cam actually would look sweet together (although Cam belongs with Shane. To me, they are endgame, which is why I ended their relationship open-ended like that. They are like Noah and Alley, tethered together. Though they may drift apart, they will always come back to one another. Soulmates. ). I hope the rumors are wrong and they are ok, but I don't expect it to be that simple. :(_

 _Anyway, I hope that you have a lovely evening as well._

 _Your new gay bestie (possibly if you are a secret badass),_

 _Kurt_


	15. Chapter 14- Moving Up and M

Author's Note: Blaine's Messages are in bold.

Angst Warning Ahead.

* * *

Blaine grinned as he read Kurt's latest pm. He hadn't even made it to bed last night. He must have fallen asleep on his computer desk while he was

waiting for a response from Kurt. He stretched his arms above his head and wiggled his fingers before typing his response.

 **Hey My new gay bestie,**

 **The SE was Evan's idea. I stole his username, I guess. I didn't really think it through. I wanted to review, but I didn't have an account. I had to have one to leave a pm, so I used Evan's Tumblr blog name. He told me I was an identity thief. That's what happens when I read until 2 AM when I should be sleeping.**

 **I would never go to an audition unprepared, but it seems to work for him. I know he gets a lot of his jobs because of his looks and not his acting ability, but that's just how it goes sometimes. He is a great guy. I just get a little frustrated because I have to work a lot harder than he does to achieve success. I believe that we'd get along better if we didn't spend so much time together. I'm actually packing right now to move into a new place tomorrow. I haven't told him yet. :v(.**

 **You did a wardrobe change in the middle of a performance? I don't think I could pull that off ;) (See, I can make puns too.). I bet your audition was incredible, but not I'm curious as which song you performed. Hmmmm. Color me intrigued.**

 **The New Directions? (I just said that out loud and cringed. Poor guy. Being a gay boy in a show choir with a name like that. I'm sure you caught hell for that. :(. Whoever picked that name is quite clueless. That being said, I've heard of you, and once again, I'm going out on a limb. The disgraced show choir. Was it the Warblers from Dalton Academy in Ohio? If so, we've competed against each other. I actually think we tied my Sophomore year. I wish I could say I remember the performances from sectionals and Regionals that year, but I only remember bits and pieces. I do remember a short brunette that sang a ballad I had never heard before, and I assumed it was an original. I also remember that you guys had some amazing dancers. It prompted the guys to seriously step up our dance skills. David even added dance rehearsals that next year, which were excruciating, so I guess I have you and your lewd sounding glee club to thank for that. ;-D**

 **As for my senior year, it was hard. I lost my friends and my boyfriend when I left the Warblers, although the boyfriend turned out to be the ass that masterminded the plan to do the HGH in the first place. Evan was my roommate at Dalton, and he had warned me about my ex, but I didn't listen. Although I learned an important lesson about who were really my friends and who weren't. Evan and a few of the other guys that quit with us all applied to colleges in New York and we moved up here shortly after we graduated from Dalton, and I haven't regretted it in the least.**

 **As for the band, I don't envy you with the girl drama. Although men can be divas too. Trust me. I went to an all-boys Academy, but the worst diva I've ever met is my brother. When he thinks he is right, there is no convincing him otherwise. However, I've been told that I can be a bit of a diva as well.**

 **Duck fat? How does one even find that? And complete strangers walk up and smell your face. Although with the combination of coconut oil and sugar, I might be tempted to do the same.**

 **To be fair, it's been a great 8 minutes. I mean, I know all kinds of things about you, including that you have an awesome smelling face.**

 **I agree that Whitney and Cam have amazing chemistry. However, I don't think it would fly well with fans if they ended up together. People love Whitana. They also love Cane, and I think there will be riots if either couple splits up. I can't wait to see what happens on the show and in your story.**

 **I hope that you have a wonderful evening. I have to finish packing. :(.**

 **Your new gay bestie,**

 **Devon.**

 **P.S. I promise that if we ever meet in person, I will resist the urge to smell your face. It could be worse. I had a complete stranger lick my face once, and my face just smelled like Clearasil. Don't ask.**

 **P.S.S. You know what I'm using right now? Duct tape. ;D**

Blaine smiled wildly as he hit send and grabbed a frame off of his desk. He wrapped it in newspaper carefully and leaned over to place it in the box on the floor when a hand landed on his shoulder. The frame dropped to the floor as Blaine jerked around. "Coop, what the hell!"

"Hey Squirt, you think you can stay at Niff's again tonight? I've got another date. Hey, what's with the boxes?"

Blaine nervously bit his lip. "I'm moving in with Sam."

"Why? His room is smaller than yours. I mean, I know you fall asleep in there sometimes, but you don't have to move your stuff in there."

"No, um, we are both moving out. To a place of our own."

Cooper looked hurt. "Why?"

"Because this," Blaine motioned to the room," me living here, isn't working anymore. I'm sorry but Sam and I are moving out, tomorrow actually."

"Is it because of Lizzie. Because I had her stay over a couple of times."

Blaine sighed. "It's been twice this week. But that's only part of the reason. I like Lizzie. And I'm actually relieved that she at least wears pajamas when she is in the living room or something. The girl that liked to walk around in her lingerie didn't seem to realize that other people were in the house."

"Awww, but she liked you. She said it was refreshing that her boyfriend's guests never hit on her. Although I caught Sam staring at her a few times."

"Did she know Sam was straight?"

"I still have my doubts that Sam is straight. I mean he certainly looks comfortable with your tongue in his mouth."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "He's acting. Geez! You know there isn't anything actually going on between us. Don't you," Blaine inquired.

"Hey, I told you before, gay or straight, I still love you, buddy. So if the real reason is that you two are a real couple, I'm ok with it as long as you two don't have sex on the couch or the table or something."

"Coop, why do you seem to think Sam and I are a couple all of a sudden? He and I have always been close, but-"

"Pull up a blank page," Cooper said, "and schooch over. It's all over the internet. I just figured that you two weren't ready to go public yet." Cooper turned the screen as Blaine's mouth dropped in horror.

"Oh my God! This was two days ago" Blaine blurted, scrolling the screen down to see about half a dozen photos of himself and Sam in an embrace in his Prius. "Coop, how did you find this?"

"I was approached by some guy in glasses and a huge afro. He showed me the pictures and asked me how long you two have been together. I told him you two have been together for years, since high school.

"Oh Hell, he was trying to get you to admit that he and I are a couple in real life. What else did you say? Did he ask about next week's episode?

"Yeah, he did. He asked if I had an extra copy of the script."

"Oh God, Coop. So you are responsible for the leak?"

Cooper scratched his head. "Huh? I didn't pee anywhere I wasn't supposed to. That's disgusting!"

Blaine shook his head in disbelief. "That isn't what I was referring to. Did you give him the script"

"Of course not. You know me. I have to keep mine on set because I'm always forgetting my lines."

"That's because you never bother to memorize them before you arrive on the set," Blaine replied harshly.

"Why are you yellin' at me?" Cooper looked like he had been slapped.

"Because, you just made everything so much harder for Sam and I. Maybe you don't mind getting all of this attention, but I do. I hate not being able to have any privacy. That's the other reason Sam and I decided to move. You and I would get along better if we had some distance."

"Well, if you would've just stuck it out a little longer, you would've gotten your wish," Cooper blurted sadly.

"Wait, why? What do you mean?"

"I've been demoted to a reoccurring cast member instead of a main one," Cooper explained.

"Wait, did they tell you why?" Blaine asked.

"They are adding a new character, and they said my character isn't as popular with the fans as he was at first. And they said that the writers were having a hard time finding storylines for me now. I'm kinda worried that they will write me off completely."

Blaine put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry man. So when does that happen?"

"Next week, I think, after the mid-season finale. Why?"

I think I know which version of the script they are going to air next week. Fans are going to be pissed."

Cooper cocked his head sideways. "Why?" he puzzled.

"Because Cam and Shane are going to split up. I need to go find Sam right away."

"He already left. He went to the set." Coop called as Blaine stood up and rushed to the door.

Cooper stood slowly from the computer chair when an alert popped up on the screen.

 **PM for SEPartnersFan from Fanfiction**

Cooper knew he shouldn't look at it, especially after Blaine talked about needing his privacy but he couldn't help it. He clicked on the email and began reading, his mouth dropping open in shock.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry guys. This one had a little more angst than the rest of the story so far. I'd love to hear your thoughts though.


	16. Chapter 15-Silence

Chapter 15- Silence

It had been three days. Three days since he had heard from Devon or SEPartnersfan, and Kurt wracked his brain as to why. All kinds oft scenarios went through his brain, ranging from a horrific accident to just not having time to respond. However, his biggest fear was that he offended his new friend by something he had said. He read through his message again.

 _Hey Devon,_

 _An identity thief, huh? Well, good thing I didn't leak my Tumblr blog to you or anything. :D. I wouldn't want you posting stuff on my blog, even though I suspect that your content would be nothing but kind and witty._

 _So your brother is good-looking? He's an actor, right? Does he do stage work or camera acting? Has he been in anything I might have seen? Oh God, He does do like, erotic stuff, does he?_

 _So did you tell your brother about the move? I hope it goes ok. I've been awake past 2 Am on many occasions, partly because I'm a night owl and an insomniac and partly because my roommate keeps insisting that her boyfriend stay over. Thank God they got the hint and went to his place instead._

 _I auditioned with "Not the Boy Next Door" from the Peter Allen biomusical, the Boy from Oz. I knew it was a risk going in, but I just wanted to do something a little more me. Madam Tibbedeaux commended me for making such a bold choice. She seemed impressed, but then I was rejected. I'm not really sure why. I think that's the part that hurts the most is that I don't know why. I didn't really get any feedback on what I needed to work on. My friend Elliott, who has one of the most incredible voices I had ever heard, didn't get in either. I just know I'm not going to give up. I'm going to the Gala next week so maybe I can see what they are looking for. I've submitted auditions to the admissions office again and maybe I'll get lucky this time._

 _Regarding our name, that was not my idea. Poor Mr. Shu. He meant well, but he was awfully naive and a bit stuck in the past. I mean, I got sent to the principal's office once for suggesting that we do Brittany Spears. However, when we did do Brittany, it caused a riot in the gymnasium and a kid got trampled. So maybe, he was right._

 _That short brunette that sang the ballad was Rachel. I won't tell her that you remember her performance because I really don't want her badgering you with questions about how great she was._

 _And you are right about catching Hell. I was never popular to begin with, but joining the New Directions made it so much worse. I was in the closet until my Sophomore year, but I wasn't fooling anybody. Joining Glee club was like me flying a giant rainbow-colored flag. The jocks were the worst. The nailed my lawn furniture to my roof, threw pee-filled balloons at me, shoved me against lockers, tossed me in dumpsters, and voted me prom queen at Junior Prom. But the worst thing was the slushies to the face. I'm pretty sure that I mentioned how important fashion is to me. The dye destroyed my creations, messed up my hair, and humiliated me. Actually, if Hell is anything like my high school, I better find a priest or a pastor and repent because I can't live through that twice._

 _Yes, I was referring to the Dalton Academy Warblers. Oh My god! What are the chances that we are both from Ohio? And I'm going to go a step further and say that the school I auditioned for is NYada. Yep, that means I'm in New York too. It really is a small world after all._

 _I'm sorry about the former bf, but it sounds like you got the last laugh. And I'm glad that you have a better boyfriend now. So you've known each other since high school? I have to say I'm jealous. Rachel and Elliott both offered to set me up on dates, and I guess I need to take the plunge. I actually have a date tomorrow and I'm extremely nervous. I guess that makes me sound pathetic. It's just a date, but it'll be my first. You know how it is in Ohio, though. I was the only out guy in my high school and honestly, I haven't really had time to look for anyone to date here since I moved here. But maybe, this date will go well. And if it doesn't, Elliott said he'd help me escape out of the bathroom window. That limits my wardrobe choices. The outfit has to be stellar enough to impress if this guy is hot, or breathable and practical so I won't tear a hole in the ass of my jeans if I decide to bail. Damn!_

 _Regarding the Diva thing, I get called a Diva a lot as well. I competed in a Diva-off with Rach in glee club. She won but only because I threw the high f. I'm a much more convincing Elphaba than she will ever be._

 _Animal fat is also called tallow and it can be found at most places that skin care products are sold. I still use it sometimes, but I prefer coconut oil because it's lighter and smells better. And actually the recipe I sent you is organic, so you could eat it, though it might be a little fatty. LOL. Watch out though. If people are already licking your face, maybe you should try something else. ( I won't ask although now, I'm the curious cat.) And yes, it has been a great 8 minutes if I was kind enough to share my secret to an awesome smelling face. Oh God, if we ever meet, you are going to sniff my face, aren't you?"_

 _I hope neither couple splits up on the show but I wouldn't be surprised. If there was no drama, it'd be hard to have an entertaining show. As for my story, there will be plenty of drama for both couples. That's all I'm saying._

 _Good luck with the packing and have a great night._

 _Your friend,_

 _Kurt_

He didn't think he had said anything wrong. And he couldn't help but wonder if Devon was ok. Not to mention, he really wanted to talk to someone about his date.

Before he had a chance to second guess himself, he began typing.

Subject: Are you ok?

Hey,

I'm sorry to bother you. I just wanted to check up on and see if you are ok. You always get back to me so quickly and it's been three days. I didn't know if you were upset with me or if something or if something was wrong. I knew you were moving and I just kind of hoped that you didn't drop a refrigerator or something on yourself.

Honestly, I kind of missed my new bestie. And if I said something to hurt or offend you, I'm sorry.

:( Does the pout work. I hope to hear back from you.

Kurt

PS. I might have used these last three days of silence to search for Warbler performances on Youtube. I couldn't find any. :( Boo!

Kurt hit send and switched back to Google Docs, hoping that a message from the fanfiction page would pop up. At midnight, he finally closed his laptop in disappointment.

* * *

Author's Note: Yep, I know I did it again. I'd love to hear from you guys.


	17. Chapter 16-Hot Damn!

e Author's Notes: **Author: Alright I had the most incredible day Monday. After posting Sunday night, I figured there would be a few reviews, and there were. I felt myself bubble with happiness as I read them before I went to work. By the time I had come home, my inbox was flooded with reviews (over 30). Not to mention I got quite a few favorites and follows as well. Maybe I should end on a cliffhanger more often. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You ladies (and possibly some gentlemen) made my night.**

* * *

This takes place on the same day as the last chapter. Because I left out on two cliffhangers, I thought you might like a recap.

Blaine tells Cooper he's moving out.

Cooper admitted that he might have told JBI that he and Sam were a couple.

Cooper opens a message from Kurt addressed to SEPartnersFan (Devon) and reads it.

It's been 3 days since Kurt has heard from Devon (aka Blaine) I know, that's clear as mud. So basically, Blaine's other aliases=Devon, Shane, SEPartnersFan, and whatever pet names Sam and Cooper call him. Sorry, Y'all.

Kurt messages Devon to check on him and tells him that he auditioned for Nyada and lives in New York like him.

Blaine wrote in a previous message that Evan is his bf (thinking that he meant best friend but Kurt misinterprets it to mean that Evan is his boyfriend.)

* * *

"Come on in boys. Take a seat," Rod said, motioning for the boys to sit in the comfy chairs in his office. "So, I invited Quinn from legal and Tina from PR to weigh in on all of this. You've met them before when we negotiated your contracts."

Sam gulped. "Are we in trouble? Do I need a lawyer?"

Quinn chuckled. "No, nothing like that. Not unless you've done something we don't know about. And for matters pertaining to the show, I am your lawyer. No, this is all for your protection."

"Like secret service? That's pretty awesome," Sam grinned.

Tina smiled reassuringly. "We're meeting with everyone regarding new policies on the show. Unfortunately, because we have to take some new security measures. "

"Wait, do you think that we are responsible for the leak,? Blaine worried.

"You aren't, are you?" Rod asked. "Because if you are, if you admit it right now, we will go easy on you."

"No, No! Of course not. This is our jobs, and neither of us wants to do anything to jeopardize it. I love this role," Blaine blurted.

"Me too. Even though I never really wanted to be an actor," Sam added.

Rod smiled. "We thought that'd be you'd feel but we need your help. This leak is out of control. Spoilers from the finale are already posted all over blogs, and fans are pissed. Many of them are saying they will stop watching if Shane and Cameron split up. Viewership is dropping drastically, and if that continues to happen, we'll get canceled.

"So wait, if they don't get more people to watch, that's it. We're canceled?" Sam asked. "We can't let that happen. People love the show. And it's steady work. I can't go back to being White Chocolate."

Blaine put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "What can we do?"

Tina smiled. "First, we really need you to be watching around the set. If anyone is acting suspicious, we need to know immediately."

"What do you mean by suspicious?" Blaine asked. "And who do we need to watching for?"

"Cast and crew. The leak is coming from someone that has access to the scripts," Quinn explained.

Rod put his hand on the desk. "Boys, this is serious. We need you to keep an eye out for anyone that is acting suspiciously with a script. Taking pictures of it with their phone, leaving it in the trash, meeting with people that don't work for the show, anything like that."

Sam cocked his head sideways. "I think we can both do that, but we can't keep an eye on everybody. I mean, we have to study the scripts so we know our lines before we shoot our scenes."

"Well, actually, that's one of the new policies. Scripts don't leave the set. They must be counted and inventoried every day. You'll get a chance to study and rehearse your lines while you are here. I'm sorry. I know that makes things more difficult, but it has to be done. We've also reduced the number of cast and crew. If they weren't essential to the main plot lines, they've been demoted to secondary cast. Blaine, I know Cooper told you that he is one of those people. I hope that doesn't make things more difficult for you two." Rod said apologetically.

"I won't lie. Cooper and I are at odds right now. He won't even talk to me. Not since I moved out," Blaine frowned. Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and we need to talk to you two about that. We know that you two moved out of Cooper's apartment and into one in Santana's building. Together. And we have to ask. Are you two a couple?" Tina asked.

"No. We're just friends," Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, Blaine hasn't wanted to do me since High School," Sam laughed.

Blaine playfully pushed Sam's shoulder. "I never wanted to do you, Sam. It was just a crush," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, Come on, Blainey boy. Sam's an attractive gay man. If I was thirty years younger, I'd want a piece of that," Rod winked.

"Dude, I totally didn't realize you were into other dudes," Sam sputtered.

"Hey, I didn't say I was. But I know what it's like to have a wild night and wake up with a hangover and a sore ass. That doesn't make me gay. I'm not into labels. Sometimes, you just have to throw caution to the wind and just act, which leads me to ask. Is that what was happening here?" Rod asked, pushing the photos that Cooper had shown Blaine toward them. "Is there truth to anything in those articles?"

Blaine shook his head. "We really aren't a couple. Sam's straight."

Quinn nudged Tina. "Pay up Chang."

"Damn it! Tina swore. "How were you so sure?"

'He spent five minutes staring at my breasts when we were negotiating contracts," Quinn laughed. "Although, after the way you kiss Blaine on the show, you had me wondering if it's that simple You guys have so much chemistry. And those photos-"

Blaine shook his head. "It was a platonic hug. Sam is my best friend. He has been ever since we were roommates in High School.

Tina stared at the two friends, and then looked back at Quinn. "You sure you aren't friends with benefits or friends that occasionally hook up if you have too much to drink?" Rod asked.

"We aren't a couple and we never have been?" Sam insisted. "But if we were, why should it matter?"

""You both have a huge gay fan base separately, but if you two were a real couple, you'd be the new gay power couple," Quinn explained.

Tina nodded. You two are the main reason that people are still watching. They love Cane. And they love Blam. They are really rooting for you two. If they thought you were a couple in real life, you might be able to pull people back to the show."

Blaine shook his head "No, I don't feel comfortable lying to our fans."

"Well then, I have a few suggestions, Tina started. "What about beards?" Tina asked.

"I'm not sure how I'd look with facial hair," Sam said.

"She means a person that goes to events with you and pretends to be your significant other."

"You mean, like in Pretty Woman?" Sam asked, scratching his head. "I was a stripper, but I draw that line at being a gigolo."

"No, Sam," Blaine chuckled. "The person wouldn't sleep with you. They would just go to public events as your plus one."

"Nope, I don't like the idea of having a fake girlfriend following me around everywhere," Sam replied.

"You could kiss in public. People would make their own assumptions. You wouldn't have to say anything. "

"I just don't think I like that," Blaine admitted. "I mean, if we were to take that approach, someone would surely ask us if we are together in real life. Then, we'd have to answer."

"Yeah, eventually, but the finale airs next week. We could have you avoid interviews or events until after it airs.

"Can't we just do the latter part lay low. It'll blow over eventually, right?" Blaine asked.

"Eventually yes, but as we said, we could really use the publicity." Rod states. "Boys, do any of those options sound feasible?

"Look, this will affect Sam more than me. "I've been out since I was 13. Everyone pretty much knows. Sam took this role as a favor to me. I don't want him to get hate for falsely representing himself. Blaine looked at Sam. "What do you want to do?"

"Can I have some time to think about it," Sam asked.

"Yeah, take the rest of the day but we need to know your decision first thing in the morning," Rod replied.

"Alright, let's address the other new policies. Stay off of social media until after the finale airs. All posts on Twitter or Facebook will be done by a PR rep. If you have a private account on Facebook, use a pseudonym instead of your real name. Too many fans know them."

Wait! They know our middle names?"

"Yes, Blaine Devon Anderson, we do," Tina smiled. "Also, do you have any other public social media outlets?"

"I have a Tumblr," Sam admitted. "It just has my events and stuff."

"I think you need to allow PR to manage that or deactivate it," Quinn said. I'll need to see it. JBI could be following you."

"And you boys will get a security person to look out to make sure you aren't being followed to your house. Make sure you report it if you see anyone suspicious."

"You make it sound like he's crazy or something," Blaine said.

"Not crazy. Just desperate for a story. He posed as FBI to get into Brittany's apartment. I'd say he's not above trying to sneak into your apartment or go through your trash to get a story," Tina warned.

"Alright, let's go through the rest of these," Quinn continued.

* * *

Blaine collapsed into his desk chair and sighed. Today had been exhausting. Actually, the last three days had been with the move, the drama on the set, and the tension between him and Cooper. He hadn't even had a chance to plug in his computer until fifteen minutes ago. It took him a few minutes to figure out that the reason he couldn't get online was that he hadn't plugged in the modem.

As soon as he logged into his email, messages flooded in, some from friends and family regarding but Blaine decided he would respond to those later. Right now, he was only interested in messages from one person, He grinned when he saw not one but two messages from his friend.

Blaine immediately logged into his fanfiction page and clicked on his inbox.

He read both of Kurt's messages and began immediately composing his response.

 **Hey Kurt,**

 **It's becoming the norm. Me starting with an apology for something I've done (or in this case, haven't done). I'm sorry my failure to respond led you to believe I was trapped under a kitchen appliance. :D Should I be offended that you think I'm so uncoordinated that I'd drop a refrigerator on myself? I'll have you know I have never been injured by a heavy appliance or piece of furniture, although there have been some close calls. Alcohol and teenage shenanigans were involved. Anyway, I do apologize for my slow response. Between a crazy situation at work and getting everything settled after the move, I'm exhausted. I didn't even have my computer hooked up to the modem until about five minutes ago.**

 **Things didn't go well with my brother. We got into an argument, and I might have blurted out how I feel about needing our distance. He hasn't spoken to me since except when we had a scene together. However, he has toned it down a lot. No critical comments or strange acting advice. And he didn't insist on screaming all of his lines today or use an Australian accent. I honestly don't know if he's mad at me or hurt. Sigh. I know, I know. Siblings are complicated.**

 **As for his work, he's done a variety of things, ranging for stage work to modeling to commercials. As for exotic work, I hope not. And asking if he's been in anything you would know only works if I know what you watch. Aside for you mentioning Barbara, Patti, and Bette Middler, I'm not sure what else you enjoy. I assure you, he hasn't done any work with those legends though. Lol.**

 **I don't regret the move. We needed some space. I think we will be closer in the long run. I am glad that your roommate is taking the hint and not making you hate anymore show tunes.**

 **I'm more of a morning person than a night owl, but I have been known to stay up if I find something to keep my interest. I have to load up on coffee the next day though. I have to do that anyway. I'm kind of a coffee-aholic.**

 **Wow! I have to agree with Madame Tibideaux regarding the bold choice of song. I second your comment regarding feedback. I second-guess myself a lot, and I overthink a lot of things afterward. Luckily, the Warblers were great at letting me know how I sounded with the group, and they fairly positive. I also felt like they listened to my suggestions and ideas, well, until the council graduated and everything went to Hell.**

 **So, we are both Ohio natives that moved to the Big Apple after graduation. That on top of all of the other things we have in common makes me wonder if we might be soul brothers. Oh, and thanks to you, I'm now singing, "It's a Small World After All" in a Zazu voice, so thanks for that.**

 **No big deal about the ex, although I work with him as well. I think he overheard the pact I had with some of the Warblers to move to New York and he followed us. I think he's been trying to get a scene with me, but I'm lobbying hard so that doesn't happen.**

 **I feel like I need to tell you about something though regarding bf. I thought it meant best friend. I guess I can see why you deduced that he was my boyfriend. However, Evan and I are so tight that some people actually do believe that we are a couple. Actually, it happened at work earlier. I do think that it's important to be friends with your lover in order to make things work. Then again, I could b wrong. I've had no success with any of the relationships I have. I guess I don't know much about romance.**

 **I hope your date went well. If it did, feel free to gush and tell me all the details. And if it didn't, I'll listen to you. However, you've got to tell me what you chose to wear. Did you pants survive the night. Oh my God! I just read that back. I meant, you didn't rip them off, did you? You know what. Shutting up. Just ignore my word vomit.**

 **Elphaba? Idina Mendell is a soprano? Are you a counter-tenor. Wes would have moved Hell and Earth to get you in the Warblers.**

 **I swear to you I wouldn't sniff your face unless you asked me to do so.**

 **You recounting what you went through in high school almost made me tear up. Damn! Did anyone try to stop it? I'm afraid I already know the answer to that. :-(. I was bullied at my former high school. I can't believe you had to endure that for four years.**

 **Yes, your pout worked. Although I feel I must warn you that if you are allowed to pout then so I am.**

 **:c |}**

 **:c (}**

 **:c {}**

 **Is it working? I'm sorry that** **you weren't able to find any videos of the Warblers. They were taken down after the performance enhancer scandal. Although, I now know what I'm going to search for after I send this. I bet the New Directions have a few performances on the internet somewhere.**

 **You were sent to the principal's office for suggesting Brittney Spears. Wow! Your director would have hated me. They let me do songs by Destiny's child, P!nk and Katy Perry. It was much more fun singing the girl songs than male songs the majority of the time.**

 **I can't wait to see what you do in your story. I will always read each update as soon as I see that you've published, I wish that your storyline was used instead of what happened on the show with the breakup. Ugh!**

 **Well, until I hear from you again, take care.**

 **Your friend,**

 **Devon**

True to his word, as soon as he clicked send, he went to Youtube and began searching for videos of the New Directions. Video after video popped up. He clicked on the first one, which was a solo from Rachel. Actually, he was disappointed to find that most of them were. Ten videos in and he was about to call it a night when he found one that was definitely not a solo by Rachel. He was gorgeous. But he was in flannel. Flannel wasn't what most people would consider fashionable. But on him, Blaine rethought everything he had thought about the material.

 _"It Doesn't Matter if You love him or capital HIM. Put your paws up 'cuz you were born this way, baby,"_

When the two girls opened the shirt and Blaine saw the words printed on the shirt **Likes Boys,** he knew he was looking at Kurt. And now it was Blaine's turn to say Hot Damn!

* * *

Author's Note: See, Blaine is fine although things are getting a little more complicated. Yes, I did it again. I'll try to update as soon as I can. n


	18. Chapter 17Mixed Messages

Private Messages-Chapter 17-Mixed Messages

Kurt sighed at his work desk. It had been a long day of answering the phone and handling the various people scheduled to meet with his boss. In between all of that, he finally finished editing his new piece for his submission. He switched over to his email tab in his browser and started to open a new message when he saw it.

 **PM for SEPartnersFan:**

He squealed a little before he realized where he was, eliciting an annoyed look from the visitor waiting for her meeting with his boss.

"Sorry," he apologized, and then immediately opened up the message from his friend. He read through it slowly, smiling when his friend denied he was a clutz.

He continued to read, paying little attention to the office as he did so, smiling and chuckling as he read each witty response. He was interrupted by the shrill sound of the telephone.

"Excuse me, but I demand to be put through to Ms. Wright immediately," the rude voice insisted.

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Wright is unavailable at this moment. May I ask who is calling?" Kurt asked politely.

Kurt could hear the speaker let out an annoyed breath. "Well, obviously, Ms. Wright hasn't bothered to train her staff on how to recognize the voice of the top modeling agency in New York right now. I am Bichette."

"Oh, yes, of course. Bichette. Of course, I know who you are. The House of Bichette is one of the many modeling agencies Isabelle is scheduled to speak with today, but unfortunately, her phone conference with you is not scheduled until 2.00. She is extremely busy, so she will be unavailable to speak to you until then." Kurt replied, a little less politely.

"Well, you have some nerve to speak with me this way. I will be sure to let my dear friend, Annabelle, know about how rude her receptionist is."

Kurt chuckled. "You go ahead and do that. And your dear friend's name is Isabelle. And do you know my name?" Kurt asked.

"Well, no. You so rudely didn't include it."

"Then good luck reporting me," Kurt sassed, and hung up the phone.

The woman in the lobby chuckled as Kurt smiled. He hit the intercom button on his phone. "Ms. Wright, you're 11 o'clock has arrived. Would you like me to show her in or are you still on your conference call."

"Show her in, Kurt. Thank you."

"Isabelle, Bichette called again," Kurt informed her.

"Did she live up to her name again, "Isabelle sighed heavily into the receiver. "I'll have to send her an email. It seems my day is so packed that I will have to bump our meeting until Monday. Go ahead and send in my candidate, please," Isabelle said with a smile.

Kurt quickly showed the woman into Isabelle's office, and then returned to his desk chair to read the rest of the message from Devon. He smiled when he read the confession about Evan being Devon's best friend and not his boyfriend. He read that sentence multiple times just to make sure that he read it correctly this time. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he realized that his friend Devon had revealed that he was also single like him and living in New York. The smile remained on his face as he finished the message, chuckling a little when he read the comment about him ripping his pants off. Was Devon just that awkward or was he flirting a little?

Kurt fidgeted a little in his seat and thought about how much he wanted to divulge to Devon about his date. Why did Devon want to know? Did he just want to check in and make sure that Kurt had a good experience, or was it something more? Could Devon be interested in him? Was he Jealous? Or was he just being kind?

Without trying to overthink too much, Kurt's fingers set to work typing up a quick reply.

 _Why Devon, A_ _re you insinuating that I am a floozy? I'll have you know I didn't remove my jeans until I got home._

 _The date was fine. Adam is polite, attractive, talented, and intelligent. We had dinner and went on a walk in the park afterward. It was lovely. I gave him my number, and I think I would accept the invitation if he wanted to go out again. That being said, it's really too soon to tell if anything more will develop. I mean, as far as first dates go, I have to say it was good._

 _In regards to your brother, I'm sorry. However, sometimes it's best to just be honest. I know my step-brother and I had some rough moments when we were sharing a house after our parents got married. Actually, the original plan was for him to move to New York with Rachel and I. They were actually engaged and almost got married. I still believe they will one day, but I believe they are both too young for marriage right now. Plus, they have some things to accomplish first before they make that commitment to one another. Don't get me wrong. I want to get married someday myself, but I don't see that happening for a while._

 _As for what I like to watch, I love Project Runway, The Real Housewives of anything and just about any reality singing competition. I also love the classics, especially anything with Fred Astaire or Audrey Hepburn. And of course, I love musicals, especially the classics. And animated ones too. I'm trying to imagine what your voice sounds like trying to imitate Zazu. I bet it's hilarious._

 _Soul brothers? Hmmm. Interesting. Tell me what the criteria for that is._

 _As for the bullying, I won't lie. It was miserable. But it did make me strong, and I realized that the reason they were tormenting me was that they weren't secure in their own selves. I guess they felt threatened or even envious that I was so open about who I was. And there were times when I wondered if maybe I was those words they tormented me with. But then, I arrived here, and I realized that it's ok to be yourself here. I think that's my favorite part about New York. It's a city of dreamers, of possibilities, and I finally feel like I belong somewhere (even if it's not at NYADA or on a Broadway stage. Maybe writing is my destiny._

 _Well, if I ever get published. My boss still hasn't used one of my articles yet, and it's driving me insane. Ugh! I just want to know if my writing is any good. I think it is, but it'd be nice to hear something from my her._

 _Yes, I'm a counter-tenor, and I would've loved to have people fawn over it. Instead, the guys just thought of it as one more way that I wasn't like them. I ended up singing with the girls the majority of the time. I think that hurt more than the bullying really. I knew I was different from the Neanderthals that tormented me, and that was fine. I didn't want to be like them. But the guys in Glee often made me feel like I didn't belong with them. I don't think they meant too. They were good guys at heart. We just didn't have anything in common. :(._

 _I'm sorry you were bullied. I would say I hope it wasn't bad, but I don't think there's any such thing as harmless bullying, just different degrees of damage that it causes. I'm sorry. :( I'm glad that you had Evan to help you through those times. He sounds like an amazing guy._

 _Um, please don't sniff my face. I kind of value my personal space. I don't mean to sound standoffish, but I'm used to unwanted physical touches and it just doesn't feel comfortable yet. Actually, I backed away from Adam when he leaned in to kiss me after he walked me home. I'm just not ready yet._

 _As for the New Directions, oh God. Although, I don't think you'll find much with me singing anything that really highlights my voice. Rachel got the majority of the competition solos, and I stopped fighting for them after the bullying got worse. I'm quite curious if you found anything. I'd stop what I'm doing and search right now, but I'm kind of at work right now. The only reason I'm replying right now is that it's my lunch period and I haven't heard from you in a few days. I better finish up and get back to work. You should feel ashamed of yourself for affecting my productivity._

 _Have a great day._

 _Your friend,_

 _Kurt_

Before Kurt finished eating his lunch, a new email popped up in his inbox.

 **Hi Kurt,**

 **Um wow! Where do I begin? Oh yeah, another apology. I'm sorry I insinuated that you were a floozy. I really didn't mean too. I was curious as to what you wore, but apparently, I'm not so good at articulating myself. Ugh. One of these days, I'll come off as the dapper, annoyingly polite guy that my friends swear I am.**

Kurt smiled at Devon's admission that he's usually polite and articulate. He thought his new friend had never been anything but sweet and compassionate.

 **I'm glad your date went well. If you were as witty and interesting to talk to with him as you've been with me, I know I'd definitely jump at the opportunity to go on a date with someone like you. I mean, if I was him.**

Kurt cocked his head to the side. Was Devon being flirty again or was he just being sweet?

 **Your best friend and step-brother almost married in high school. Wow! That's young. But at the same time, I believe that true love at a young age is possible. If I had met my soul mate in high school and I knew for certain that he was the one, I would be open to marriage. I'm not saying that that is anywhere close to reality. Me and relationships don't mix, I guess. I've tried. Don't get me wrong. I just haven't met the right guy yet.**

 **You confirmed it by listing your favorite shows. Yep, soul brothers for sure. Fred Astaire. Pure talent. And Audrey Hepburn. I'm not sure if I prefer her in My Fair Lady or Breakfast at Tiffany's. Hmmm. Nope. Can't decide. How about a double feature?**

Kurt scratched his head. That actually sounded like something he would love to do. Was it a genuine offer, or was his friend just being witty again? Kurt decided not to reflect on it too much as he skipped down to the next paragraph.

 **I like Project Runway, although I prefer some seasons over others. I watch reruns of it with Evan. He says he watches it for me, and I claim to watch it for him so he can learn more about the fashion industry (he is an aspiring model), but honestly, I think we both love it.**

Soul brothers indeed, Kurt smiled.

 **Music Competitions. American Idol or the Voice? For me, it's the Voice (and my celebrity crush on Adam Lavine has nothing to do with it).**

Adam Lavine? Kurt's mind was bombarded with all kinds of thoughts pertaining to the rocker Devon said he was attracted to. Was it the tattoos, the voice, the bad boy persona, or something else that his friend was enamored with. He needed to make sure he remembered to ask.

 **I think it's great that you are discovering your dreams in the city. It has given me that same kind of hope that you speak of. Already, I've had so many opportunities arise that I would have never had in Ohio.**

 **As for the writing career, you really should pursue it. Your writing is amazing. You really did pull me into your story immediately, and I hope you know that I mean that sincerely. That being said, I love to read. You could send me your pieces you've written and I'd give you my honest opinion. I'd like to think I know a good piece when I see it. I mean as a performer, I'm a storyteller, and it's vital that I choose scripts that I feel I can best relate to. I've read some amazing work. And then, I've read some that make me cringe to my inner core. Unfortunately, I've encountered both types of writing in my current work assignment.**

Kurt loved the way that Devon described acting. Now, he was curious as to what role Devon was currently performing. It had to be something riveting, and if it was, Kurt definitely wanted to see it.

 **I hate that you had to endure all of that, but I agree that most of the bullies I've ever encountered were the most insecure and self-loathing people I've met, with the exception of my ex. He was an elitist. He manipulated people to get what he wanted because he actually believed that he was entitled to it. He still hits on me continuously and treats me like I made a mistake in letting him go. I assure you it was the best decision I ever made. I totally wouldn't be upset if his character gets written off. They may be a few of us that are lobbying for that to happen.**

Kurt felt himself scowl when he read about Devon's ex. What an ass!

 **I'm sorry that the guys in your glee club made you feel that way. I was told that I wasn't gay in an obvious way. I always hated when people said that. What does that even mean? I think we discussed how I feel about stereotypes against gay people before. Although things have progressed, there's still a long way to go regarding people's attitudes towards gay men, especially straight men. Evan is straight, but a lot of people make assumptions about his sexuality because he refuses to talk about it, and because of his friendship with me. I guess I make him gay by association.**

Kurt felt his heart flutter a little when Devon said Evan was straight. Why did he keep doing that? Just because his friend was gay and single didn't mean that he was interested.

 **Evan did help me deal with the aftermath of the bullying. He had come to Dalton our Sophomore year, and though I was a member of the Warblers I was quite withdrawn. He helped me realize that it was ok to truly be myself. Before him, I was determined to make myself fit in, and as a result, I wasn't really being true to myself. Actually, I wouldn't have won my first solo if it weren't for him.**

 **I won't sniff your face. I promise although you do have me curious. Does it currently smell like sugar and coconut or duck fat? How do you get it to look so clear and smooth? If your scrubs with sugar and duck fat are the secret, I'll start whipping up a batch right now.**

Kurt's mouth dropped open. Did Devon just refer to his face as smooth and clear? How would he know that unless this guy was actually someone that knew Kurt. Maybe he was a stalker or worse. Could it be Karaofsky pretending to be a former Warbler? Kurt tried not to panic though as his eyes quickly skipped to the next paragraph.

 **I just realized that sounded creepy, saying your face was clear and smooth. Before you accuse me of stalking you, let's just say I found a few (or actually tons) of videos of the New Directions. Thank your roommate for posting the majority of them. And after reading the comments and responses written by her, I would have to agree that her ego is probably just as big as Cooper's or my ex's. However, I do believe I did find a few performances by a performer that she called Kurt. Now I really am dying to know what you wore on your date after I saw some of the things you wore for your performances. Wow! You really do get into character, don't you? I'm not even certain which look I admire most, the Riff-Raff costume from Rocky Horror or your double suit from your "La Jazz Hot" And your voice! I have to say I'm honestly impressed. It's my turn to say Hot Damn! You are extremely talented. If you didn't get into NYADA, I don't know how I ever would.**

A massive grin spread across Kurt's face as he read Devon's compliments. He mentally told himself that he'd have to give Rachel hell for posting those videos on Youtube without his knowledge. Although he may have to give her a hug for it as well because Devon's comments were extremely flattering.

 **Well, I will let you get back to work after you give me a detailed description of what you wore.**

 **Your former friend (former because I was blown away by your voice to the point I might have stopped breathing for longer than a person is physically able to due without dying).**

 **Devon**

 **PS: If we ever did meet, I promise to be conscience to your body language. I'm a touchy-feely person by nature, but I would totally respect your space.**

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. Was Devon hinting that he wanted to arrange a meeting between them? Or once again was he just being charming and witty.

Without giving it any more thought, Kurt quickly typed a response and hit reply.

All of a sudden his heart began racing as he read back over the impulsive message he had composed.

 _I'll respond to everything else after work, but I have to ask. You've mentioned meeting several times now. Were you hinting that you'd like us to? Um, sorry If I'm being presumptuous, but if we are soul brothers, we should, don't you think. I'd definitely be up for that Audrey Hepburn double feature. If you don't want to, I'd understand. Could you at least tell me what show you are performing for? I'd come or watch it, and you wouldn't have to know that I was there. Great, now I sound like a stalker or something._

 _But anyway, what do you say?_

Kurt laid his head on his hand. What the hell did he just do?

"Excuse me, Mr. Hummel," an irritated voice boomed, "But I demand that you let Ms. Wright know that not only do I refuse her offer to move our meeting to Monday, but I demand that we meet as soon as possible," Bichette demanded, storming past his desk and banging on Isabelle's office door.

Kurt sighed and dialed security. There was no way he'd have time to check his messages for the rest of the day after this.

* * *

 _Author's Notes: Don't kill me for ending it like this._


	19. Chapter 18- Faux Pas

Chapter 18-Faux Pas

Author's Notes: Alright, you guys. Several of you wanted to see more crossover here and see more Santana. Wish granted.

* * *

Blaine reread the message again in absolute shock.

 _I'll respond to everything else after work, but I have to ask. You've mentioned meeting several times now. Were you hinting that you'd like us to? Um, sorry If I'm being presumptuous, but if we are soul brothers, we should, don't you think. I'd definitely be up for that Audrey Hepburn double feature. If you don't want to, I'd understand. Could you at least tell me what show you are performing for? I'd come or watch it, and you wouldn't have to know that I was there. Great, now I sound like a stalker or something._

 _But anyway, what do you say?_

 _Kurt_

"Shit!" Blaine muttered as he read Kurt's reply once more. How the hell did he respond to that? It wasn't unreasonable. Actually, as Blaine read back over his message, he realized that he had actually brought it up first.

And now that he read his message again, he realized that some of his messages even came off as flirtatious. That was purely accidental, but at the same time, he couldn't restrain himself when he wrote it. He wasn't sure if it was an attraction to Kurt or jealousy of this Adam guy, but Blaine had really hoped that Kurt would have said that he wasn't interested in this him. Yet, Kurt said he definitely would like to see him again. It shouldn't be a problem. They were just friends. Friends that really didn't know much about the other at all.

And yet, he knew Kurt was intelligent and kind, compassionate and talented. And he knew he was beautiful, with his perfectly coifed hair and those piercing cerulean eyes. He knew Kurt had a hauntingly beautiful voice. And he knew that he wanted to know more. Everything Kurt was willing to tell him. And everything that he might discover for himself, like what his skin actually felt like. What did he smell like? What did his lips taste like?"

Holy crap! He knew he was attracted to Kurt from the moment he read his story. Seeing the videos only intensified his feelings when he realized that Kurt was just as beautiful on the outside as he was inside. This Adam guy knew, and he didn't.

Blaine felt his face grow hot. Holy crap! He really was jealous of this guy that Kurt called him smart, talented, charming, and attractive. Those were all adjectives people have used about him before. Heck, even Kurt had said that he thought Blaine Anderson was gorgeous.

It was then that it hit him that there was no realistic way for them to ever meet without Kurt feeling even betrayed or deceived. There was no way that he could meet Kurt without causing a whole shitload of problems.

"Dammit!" Blaine yelled, slamming his fist down on the computer desk.

All of a sudden his door jerked open. "Well, damn, Blaine! I was hoping that thrashing and cursing was coming from you and Fish Lips getting your mack on in here," Santana teased. "What's got you wound so tightly, besides the lack of sexual release," she grinned.

"Um, nothing. I just remembered something, something I left at the studio. It's fine. I can get it later," Blaine said, his eyes averting from the Latina.

Santana rested her hand on her hip. "Yeah, whatever. You must be a descendant of George Washington, the way you have the inability to tell a lie. You still pissed about the paps, regarding those pictures?"

"Yeah, a little, but I'm more aggravated at Producers and stuff for trying to generate ratings out of my personal life."

"What personal life? You and Sam are both single, and neither of you ever have any guests. I thought I'd pick up all kinds of juicy gossip having you guys living across the hall, but I heard more bedroom antics from the last couple that lived here, and they both moved to a nursing home last month. Although, they definitely had some stamina, let me tell you," Santana smirked. "Unless, you two really are shacking up, though if that's what's going on, you two either need help in the bedroom or you've soundproofed that room already."

Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes. "Geez, Santana. Sam and I are not sleeping together."

"I know. I was just teasin' Wait, do you want him or something? There's gotta be a reason that your hot ass doesn't ever get any action. She glanced up at the monitored. "Holy crap! You aren't single!" Santana shrieked. "You're just one of those guys that, like hooks up on Grindr, or something, always at the other guy's place or something, right?" Santana grinned.

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. I do not hook up at all, Santana," he sighed.

"Then who is this mysterious guy you seem to be sending messages to?"

"He's a writer. A friend. A writer friend, I guess. I read his work. That's all," Blaine tried to rationalize.

"Bull. Why would he be asking you to -? Holy Shit! You are the leak! You're the one talking to this writer. And here I thought it was Sebastian," Santana blurted.

"He's not that kind of writer, Santana. It's Fanfiction. I read fanfiction," Blaine admitted, emitting a frustrated sigh.

"Seriously? That's your mysterious secret? Getting all hot and heavy readin' porn at work. Not quite a badass, but not the innocent little sad sack I thought you were either," Santana smiled. "I know someone that writes that stuff," she laughed. "You'd like him. At least I think he writes it. Rachel was giving him shit about it at band practice last week."

"Wait, since when are you in a band? And with a girl named Rachel?" Blaine questioned.

"Oh, I've told you about her before. The conceited hobbit I went to school with, the one that thinks she's better than everyone, even though all of us are just as good as she is. Actually, Elliott could blow her out of the water. That man has some pipes. And he's a hot piece of ass. We have a gig Friday. You should come. I'll leave some eggs for you to hurl at Rachel every time she says something arrogant or annoying. Three dozen should do it."

"Wait, what is the name of this band?"

"Pamela Lansbury."

"Wait a second! Wasn't that the name of that blog, the one you said sounded like a stripper?"

"What? It does. I didn't come up with the name. Rachel did. The name I picked was awesome, but now we sound like we're an old woman with a fake rack."

"Actually, it's quite original sounding. I love Angela Lansbury. She has such grace and class. Not really a fan of the other lady," Blaine shrugged. "So, back to what you were saying before. You believe Sebastian is the leak?"

"Of course. I mean, that guy is slimier than two mating slugs. But then, I started to suspect you because you were always on that tablet or your phone. And you and Sam were looking at Tumblr."

"Have you seen Sebastian do anything questionable?"

"You mean besides his wardrobe," Santana teased. "No, actually. But I figured he was working with someone else. Someone either too oblivious to realize that they were doing his dirty work or someone to dumb to figure it out."

"So wait, you thought it might be me?" Blaine asked.

Santana laughed. "No, not really. I was just being nosey, and you looked defensive, so I wanted to see what you were into. I was bored. Maybe, you could give me something to read. Something hot and sexy, perhaps."

"Not a chance," Blaine laughed.

"Seriously, though, are you going to meet this guy?"

"God Santana, how much did you read of my message."

"Enough to know that he wants to get a piece of you, Studmuffin," Santana teased. "What are you going to tell him about meeting him. You know the producers will have a fit if they even knew you were even talking about the show."

Blaine looked down. "We don't really talk about the show, Santana. He knows I'm an actor in New York. That's all."

"He must know more than that if he's calling you guys soul brothers. What the hell is that anyway?"

"Like soul mates. We have so much in common. We both love to sing. We both love the theater. We are both students in New York. I don't know. I just think he seems great."

Santana gasped. "Oh God, Blaine. You know what they say about when something seems to good to be true that it probably is. What if this guy is telling you what you want to hear so that you'll tell him something about the show? Hell, he might just be doing it to get in your pants. You are hot stuff right now."

"He doesn't even know who I am though," Blaine countered.

"He will if you meet him. You've got to shut him down, Blaine."

"How do I do that without hurting his feelings?" Blaine asked sincerely.

"Did you forget who you are talking to. Queen Bitch, here. How the hell would I know how to let some guy down gently? But you need to do it, and you need to do it now before the producers find out that you are talking to a writer that could be responsible for all these headaches."

"Damn, I'm screwed."

"Yep, and with your pants on, Sad Sack," Santana said, shaking her head.

"I'm gonna write him back now. Would you mind leaving?" Blaine asked, motioning toward the door.

"Um yeah, actually I would. I wanna see you let this lovesick puppy be shot down, especially if it's that sleazy Chia Pet, JBI."

"There's no way it's him, Santana. Kurt is an aspiring fashion columnist and his writing is so much classier than anything written by that guy."

"Santana grinned slyly. "Wait, he writes about Fashion and he's a gay guy named Kurt. Interesting. Hmmm. You know what. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he's not the paps. Well, anyway. You should come to our gig. I think it would be just your thing. Friday Night. I'll even give you a ticket."

Blaine sighed. "Fine. As long as I can be inconspicuous and sit in the back."

"Alright, see you Friday," she said, sauntering out the door.

Blain sighed heavily. Santana was right. He didn't really know this guy at all. What if everything Kurt has told him was an elaborate ruse? What if he was actually a member of the paparazzi trying to get gossip from him.

In the quiet of the room, he began composing his response.

 **Dear Kurt,**

 **I would like to meet at some point. Really I would. But right now, I can't We have some issues with the show, and they want us to lay low right now. But when the show wraps for the season, maybe we can meet up then. As for the show I work for, I'll tell you then as well. Is that ok? As for the Audrey Hepburn thing, that sounds like something you and I will have to do sometime. I hope that you believe me when I say that, and it doesn't sound like an excuse. And when I said I have to lay low how awhile, I may not be able to get on here much anymore.**

 **I hope you have a great day at work and I hope I didn't disappoint you.**

 **I'm sorry,**

 **Devon**

He felt the tear begin to slide down his cheek as he hit send.

* * *

Author's Message: Please don't choke me. Thoughts. I always love hearing from you guys.

I wanted to tell you guys about a great new fic I've been reading called Hands of Time. It's by KlainePotter621. I'm loving it.


	20. Chapter 19-Disappointment

Author's Note: I know a lot of you can't wait for what will happen at the band's gig on Friday. However, we need to see a few other things first.

* * *

Chapter 19-

 **And when I said I have to lay low how awhile, I may not be able to get on here much anymore. I'm sorry,**

Devon's last words kept replaying in Kurt's mind, interfering with the rehearsal that he was currently in. It had been a hell of a day, and the last thing Kurt felt like doing after the drama at work was to have band practice. Rachel's words pulled him back to reality.

"Kurt, did you even bother to warm up before rehearsals? Last time, you were sharp and now you're flat. If you are unable to sing the part, at least let Elliott have it so we can have it perfect for Friday night."

Santana tossed her hair and perched her hand on her hip. "You know what, Holly Hobbit? Why don't you leave Ladyface alone? I know you think you're vocals are perfect, but I just think the offending sounds you are referring to are comin' out of your gigantic schnoz instead of his mouth."

" Rach. I made some herbal tea earlier. Why don't we take ten, and we'll try again, ok," Elliott suggested, trying to diffuse the situation before Rachel and Santana started arguing again.

"Actually, it's late, and I have a double shift at the diner tomorrow," Dani said, shaking her head. "How about we just call it a night?"

"But we can't just leave the song sounding like that. The performance is in a few nights, and I don't have any other nights I can rehearse," Rachel objected.

Kurt sighed. "Rachel, it's not like you and I can't work on it before then. I mean, we share an apartment, for goodness sake. I'm with Dani. I think we should call it quits tonight."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if it sounds like that in the mike check, we replace it with something else. I have a ballad of mine I believe would make a fine closing number."

"I'm sure you do. And I have a nice thick pair of socks I can insert in your mouth if you even try to sing it right now," Santana warned.

"It's really good tea, Rach. Go get you a glass, ok," Elliott mentioned again, leading Rachel into the kitchen.

Rachel sighed. "Fine, but Kurt, I'll set my alarm early so that we can run through those harmonies again in the morning."

"You do that. I'll make sure I sleep with my earplugs in," Kurt replied, his eyes rolling as Rachel poured herself a glass of tea.

Rachel sat the glass in the sink and headed for the bathroom. I'm going to take a shower and head off to bed. Especially if we are getting up early, ok."

Kurt shrugged and shook his head as he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. "Fine," he sighed.

"Well, I've gotta head out," Dani said, heading for the door. "See you guys Friday. Six o'clock, right?"

"Yeah. See you then," Kurt said.

After Dani closed the door behind her, Elliott and Santana sat down across from Kurt "You ok? Normally, I wouldn't care what Rachel says, but she's right. You seemed distracted, and that's not like you. You nervous about Friday or something?" Elliott asked.

"No, it's fine. Just a bad day at work. It's fine. I promise I'll sound better Friday."

"I invited Blake. Did you tell Adam about it? I'm sure he'd love to come. He seemed to really like you" Elliott said, smiling softly. "Have you two talked since the other night?"

"Who's Adam? Kurt, are you finally getting some?" Santana teased.

"No, he's just a guy I went out with last week. Well, Elliott and I went out on a double date."

"Oh, is he hawt?" Santana questioned, brushing her hair away from her face.

"He's attractive. British," Kurt smiled. "I like him. We've talked a few times since the date. I like him-but-"

Elliott pursed his lips. "But?"

"I kind of thought I had a connection with someone else. At least, he seemed to be interested."

Elliott cocked an eyebrow. "Wait, when did this happen? I didn't think you were seeing anyone?"

"I'm not. I wasn't. I-," he sighed. "It was just some guy I was talking to. He and I seemed to have a lot in common. He was sweet and flirty, even. Up until I got that message, I thought he wanted to meet me. Now he's blowing me off."

"I didn't think ' _being blown off"_ is something a guy usually complained about," Santana sassed.

"Wait, you've never actually met him," Elliott puzzled. "How do you know him?"

"He pm'ed me," Kurt answered.

"Is that slang for something sexual?" Santana teased.

Kurt shook his head. "No, nothing like that. He was just reading my story, and we seemed to hit it off."

"Wait, what story is this?" Santana smiled slyly. "You really are writing some smutty story like Rachel was saying, aren't you?"

"It's not smutty. Not really. All my stuff fades to black," Kurt blurted then blushed. "I mean, it's not focused on that stuff. It's a romance."

"So wait, you're writing this romantic story, and this guy that's reading it just starts sending you messages. That's kinda creepy." Santana said.

"I don't know, Santana. I've read his story, and it is quite moving. I could see where someone might want to try to get to know the person that wrote it. Kurt's pretty talented."

"So you read it? Did it make you wanna get all up on that too?" Santana joked, glancing at Kurt and watching him blush profusely. "I thought you said it wasn't porn.

"God, Santana, It's not," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, you should read it, San. You'd like it, even if your character isn't in it very much," Elliott added.

"Wait, Savana's in it. You better not have made me sound stupid! I'll go all Lima Heights," Santana warned.

"I don't need any help making Savana sound stupid. The writers do a good job on that all by themselves," Kurt quipped. "Last week's episode was just sloppy. The show started out so promising. What the Hell has been going on?"

"I told you, Kurt. I don't discuss the show or the people on it. I can't. People are getting fired over the littlest things. I can't risk it. And now, Elliott can't talk about it either." Santana smiled.

Kurt's jerked his head around toward Elliott. "Why? What did I miss? Elliott, are you working for the show now?"

Elliott nodded. "Yeah, kinda. It's just a guest spot, for like five episodes. Maybe more if things go well, or if the show doesn't get canceled before the season is even over."

Kurt clapped his hands excitedly. "When did this happen?"

Elliott smiled. "Just a few days ago. Santana told me about the audition, and I thought it sounded like a good opportunity. I didn't expect to get the job though. "

"Have you started filming yet? Have you met any of the cast?" Kurt squealed, his hands waving frantically in front of him.

"What he means is, have you met Blaine yet?" Santana laughed. "I swear, you are so hilarious Kurt. Oh, by the way, you need to change your Tumblr page if you are going to be postin' half-naked pictures of Blaine Anderson. His eyes about bugged out of his head when he saw the sketch."

Kurt's hands flew up in front of his face. "Oh my God, you showed him! I'm going to die. No, actually you are, 'cause I'm gonna strangle you with your weave. I can't believe you showed him."

"I didn't. Sam did. " Santana laughed. "I didn't know you had it in you, or rather I bet you wished that you had ' _it'_ in you judging by the size of his 'package' in your picture. I'd say you've had some pretty vivid dreams of you and Blaine removing that tight, red speedo of his."

Elliott frowned. "Santana lay off. You can tell you're making him uncomfortable."

"Exactly, that's why I'm giving him a hard time. Get it! A hard time," Santana joked.

"Yes, Satan. We get it. Hilarious." Kurt said, turning his attention back towards Elliott. "So, did you meet them?"

"Yeah, I've met most of them. They had me shoot this last minute scene for tomorrow's show."

Kurt patted Elliott's hand. "That's amazing Elliott. I'm really jealous. And I'm dying to know what happens."

Elliott pretended to zip his lips. "Nope, not gonna say a word," Elliott laughed. "Santana threatened to go all Lima Heights on my nutsack if I said anything, and I'm kinda partial to my nuts, ya know."

Kurt pouted. "Fine, but because you're holding out on me, you have to come watch the mid-season finale with me tomorrow, ok. I'll make snacks. Deal?"

"Deal," Elliott said. "Hey, I gotta jet though. See you tomorrow. Bye Santana," Elliott waved as he stood and walked toward the door. "Tell Rachel I said bye."

"Bye!" Rach screeched and stuck her wet head out of the bathroom door. "See you tomorrow!" she yelled as she flicked on the hairdryer and shut the bathroom door behind her.

Kurt shook his head and sighed. "I swear, she has the loudest mouth."

"Why do you think I never talk about the show in front of her. It isn't you. I know you wouldn't say anything," Santana said genuinely. "Oh, and don't sweat the harmonies on the last number. You sounded fine. If the final number sucked, it was because the Hobbit got hair in her ears or something. And oh, I need you to reserve a seat on Friday. I'm bringing somebody special."

"Oh, I already told them to reserve a seat for Britt. Rach had them save one for Brody too."

"Thanks, Kurt, but I mean an extra seat, for a friend. I told him I'd save him one."

Kurt smiled. "He? Could you give me a hint about who I'm saving that seat for?" Kurt smiled slyly.

"Not a chance," Santana smiled. "Oh, by the way. I read your story, and it's pretty amazing. You really are a better writer than the imbeciles they have on the staff now. Just sayin'."

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you."

"And Kurt, about the guy that's blowing you off, I'm sure there's more to it than what he's sayin.' Don't read to much into it, ya know. There could be some legitimate reason he wants to delay meeting you. I mean, he could have a family emergency or he could just be ugly as fu-"

"Santana," Kurt interjected, rolling his eyes playfully. "It's fine. I probably just misread things between us. He was just being playful, and I took it too seriously. It wouldn't be the first time," he chuckled.

"Nope," she laughed. "It wouldn't. And with Finn, nonetheless. Honestly, I never saw the appeal. I mean, the combination of the flannel and that bloated, gassy look plastered on his face, but whatever floats your boat. I gotta run unless you want to let me read what this sappy sad sack wrote you in that message. You know, so I can be more objective and all."

"Nope," Kurt laughed. "You won't tell me about the show, so I'm not dishing about his message. See you Friday, Satan. I mean, Santana."

"Later, Ladyface," Santana smiled as she shut the loft door behind her.

Kurt stood up and walked into his room and grabbed his laptop and started typing a response to Devon's message.

 _Dear Devon,_

 _I have to say I'm honestly disappointed, but if it's something you must do, I guess I can respect that. I hope things calm down for you at work, partly because the curiosity is driving me insane. I'd still love to see it, but if you are asking me not to, I can respect that. Besides, if you won't tell me which show it is, the odds of me guessing which one it is in the city of live performances is slim to none. And since I can't afford to watch them all, I guess I'll just have to miss it. :-( Boo._

 _Yes, I'm pouting, but I guess I just hoped that your response would be different. Maybe we can meet when things calm down for you. I have to admit I'll really miss hearing from you. This will be my last message until you contact me. No hard feelings. I just want to respect your wishes._

 _Your friend,_

 _Kurt_

Kurt swiped at the tear rolling off his cheek as he hit send and then immediately closed his laptop.


	21. Chapter 20- Discovery

Warning: Minor Smut Warning. I don't think that anyone will complain.

* * *

 **Dear Kurt,**

 **I could tell by your last message that you weren't happy with my answer. I want to assure you though that I really would love to meet you in the near future. I didn't mean that I never want to meet you. I just meant the timing isn't right.**

 **Regarding my messages, I will always respond to any message you send. I just won't be able to do it as quickly now because I'm leaving my tablet and all other electronic devices at home. It's a long story. However, I will still come home each night and eagerly check my email in the hope that there will be a message from you.**

 **I'm sorry if I led you to believe that I was blowing you off. I'd never do that (unless you asked me too.) ;O**

As soon as Blaine realized the words he typed, his face fell into his hands. There was no way he could send a message with a suggestive line like that. And yet, it wasn't the first time thoughts like that had run through his head. Ever since he had seen the videos of Kurt performing, he had found himself fantasizing of the beautiful man with the crystal clear blue eyes and the sandy brown hair, styled to perfection. He dreamed of caressing that porcelain skin, covering it in kisses anywhere and everywhere that Kurt would allow him to touch and taste.

At the thought of tasting Kurt, Blaine's hands slipped down into pants, the rough pads of his fingers rubbing over down now hardened dick. Images of Kurt standing in front of him with his pants around his ankles as he engulfed his erection into his mouth played in his mind as he worked himself over roughly with his hand. He licked his other palm and began jerking his length with it vigorously until he spilled over his hand and stomach. At the sound of a door slamming, Blaine grabbed some tissues from the box on his nightstand and cleaned the mess off of his hands. He dropped the tissues into the wastebasket and squirted some sanitizer into his hands as he heard a knock on his door.

"Blaine, you decent?" Sam asked through the door.

"Um, hang on. Just a minute, Blaine answered, pulling up his pants and walking over to his door. He opened the door to a grinning roommate.

"Good evening. Do I even want to know why you look so frumpy?" Sam teased.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh hush Sam. We share a wall. It's not like I haven't found you in the same state. I doubt I could count on both hands the number of times I've actually walked in on you in the act."

"Well, until you wash said hands, keep them in your pocket, dude." Sam chuckled.

"What do you need, man?" Blaine asked as he motioned for Sam to enter his room.

"Did ya' want to watch the finale with us? Santana and Britt wanted to know if you wanted to come over. Brittany said something about Fondu."

"Um, actually, I wasn't really planning on watching it," Blaine admitted. "You know how it's going to go?

"Yeah, I know, and if we thought it was going to be bad before, it's going to be far worse. There's a pact by fans to boycott the show until Cane reconciles."

"How do you know that? Are you still getting on Tumblr?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, but I'm not logging in. I'm not posting anything. I'm just trolling."

Blaine shook his head. "Just be careful. I don't want you to get fired."

"Me? What about you? Why didn't you tell them about the girl you've been messaging."

"Fanfiction is not social media. And I'm not posting or blogging anything publically. Kurt and I are just having casual conversations."

"Kurt? Who is Kurt?"

"That's his name. You were right. Caniac is a gay guy and not a woman as I suspected."

"So wait, you're still talking to him?"

"Yeah, but it's ok. He's a great guy. He's from Lima, Ohio. He loves musicals and theater, and he was in glee club just like us in high school. We even competed against his glee club Junior year. We tied with them in sectionals so we faced them again in Regionals."

Sam scratched his head. "Wait, he was in Glee Club with Britt and Santana?"

"No, not that I know of. He mentioned his step-brother and his roommate, Rachel."

"Short brunette with a big mouth and an even bigger ego?" Sam quipped.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Because she was next door about a half hour ago. She said she was in that New Directions club with Santana and Brittany. She even told me that she remembered beating us at Regionals."

"Did you know those songs were originals. Kurt told me that. I can't believe that Brittany and Santana know Kurt. All this time. She could have introduced-" Blaine stopped midsentence.

"What's wrong?"

"I know where the leaks are coming from?" Blaine replied calmly.

"Leaks? Like more than one?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied. "And you can't say anything, not yet."

"I couldn't if I tried. Who is it? Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, not right now. But I'll tell you everything. And I need a favor."

"Sure dude. Name it," Sam smiled.

"I need you to go with me somewhere tomorrow. Are you up for a show?"

Sam cocked an eyebrow as a look of pure confusion spread across his face. "What kind of show?"

"A band. You'll like them. I'm almost certain of that."

"Alright. Sure dude. Do you need me to bring anything?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, just yourself. Oh, and your tablet. Tell Santana and Britt we are going to decline their offer tonight, but let them know we'll see them tomorrow."

"Where, on the set?"

"Nope, at the show. You'll just have to trust me."

Sam nodded. "Ok man. So are we going to watch the finale together instead?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute, ok."

"Going for round two already?" Sam joked, grinning wildly.

"No, I just need to message Kurt and change my sheets. Could you order a couple of pizzas for us and I'll be right there, ok?

"Ok. But what are you going to tell Kurt."

"Everything," Blaine blurted, shutting his bedroom behind him.

He scrambled to his laptop and erased everything he had written earlier and begun writing a new message.

 **Dear Kurt,**

 **I've been thinking about your last message, and I've made a decision. I want to meet you. Tomorrow night at Callbacks at 6:00 PM. Let me know if that works for you, ok? Hopefully, I'll see you then.**

 **P.S. I'll be wearing a blue blazer.**

 **P.P.S. I know that when you read this, you'll have a lot of questions, and I promise I will answer them after we meet. Please don't ask them yet. I promise to tell you everything tomorrow.**

* * *

Yes, I know I did it again. You know I love hearing from you even if it's in all caps yelling at me for leaving off on an even bigger cliffhanger. Sorry, not sorry.


	22. Chapter 21- Discovery-Part 2

**Angst Warning. Sorry friends.**

"Pick up the damn phone!" Kurt yelled at his phone while swinging his hands so hard in frustration that the remote flew out of his grasp and bounced off the couch cushion to the floor. He had tried to call both Santana and Elliott and neither of them was picking up their phones.

Kurt sighed as he took a deep breath and walked over to the tv and switched it off. He was livid after watching the mid-season finale. He collapsed into his desk chair and immediately clicked on Tumblr. He clicked the pencil icon to create a new post.

 _To the writers of the Partners finale: The plot to the finale was shocking, but beautifully written. I should know because I recognize my own writing. To the cowards were that decided to blatantly rip off my work, I will be expecting a nice fat check for compensation for my work._

 _To my readers: Thank you for following this story and giving me the feedback that I so desperately craved. You guys have been amazing and I appreciate you all. That being said, this work is on hiatus until further notice. I'm sorry, but after seeing tonight's show, I've decided that I refuse to help the show writers out of the hole that they dug for themselves. If you are up to date on my story and caught the finale you know to what I'm referring. They didn't even bother to change some of the lines. So I'm sorry. I may attempt to write again, but as angry as I am right now, I know I just need a break. Thank you for understanding._

 _Sincerely,_

 _CaniacPartnersFan_

"Calm down Kurt," Kurt told himself as he clicked the home icon. He started scrolling through the posts of the bloggers he followed, not really paying attention to them unless they were referring to the finale. Some of them were pissed that Shane and Cameron didn't reconcile, and so they were trying to convince others to join them in boycotting the show while others commented how brilliant the twist was that they were splitting because Cam was questioning his sexuality and feelings for Whitney. Kurt kept scrolling until he saw a post with a picture of Sam Evans that he had never seen before.

It was a great picture, even though Kurt preferred to stare at pictures of Blaine. He would normally scroll right past it, but this photo caught his attention. It was probably the blazer he was wearing. It looked familiar. He smiled slightly and reblogged it so that he would remember to examine it a little closer later.

After a few moments, an alert popped up that there were new posts. He clicked the link and it wasn't long before he scrolled to the picture he reblogged. He smiled slightly, wondering what was on the breast pocket of the blazer. He clicked on the post so that he could get a closer look at the photo and instead, it took him to the original blogger's page. It appeared to be a Sam Evans Fans Site.

Most of the pictures looked recent, some from the show, some from the various events and interviews that Sam and members of the cast had attended. Then, Kurt clicked on the one that had caught his eyes earlier of Sam in the dark suit jacket. Upon closer inspection, Kurt noticed that the jacket was a navy blue blazer with red piping and an embroidered scarlet D on the left side. Kurt puzzled for a moment, trying to remember where he had seen those blazers before.

Dalton Academy. Sam Evans was once a Warbler? Kurt had never realized that before. He clicked on the photo, examining it a little longer and then he clicked out of it. He kept scrolling down the blogs previous posts until he ran across another one that he had never seen. It looked like a photo of the Warblers all gathered together. And in the center was Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson.

Wait, Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans were both former Warblers? Kurt's mouth dropped open as he stared intensely at the photo on the screen. Maybe they were just visiting, or maybe they were alumni?

Curiosity overtook him as he scrolled through each post. As he scrolled further down into older posts, he saw many photos of Blaine and Sam together, some from their Dalton days and some much more current. Kurt had wondered if their friendship was staged by PR, but Kurt could tell that there was a genuine friendship between them. Kurt smiled as he continued to scroll through the older posts when an alert popped up on his screen.

 **PM for SEPartnersFan:**

Kurt smiled when he saw the alert and immediately clicked on it. He had almost thought that he wouldn't hear from Devon again for a while because of his last message. Was he having second thoughts?

Kurt had a tinge of guilt wash over him from the snippiness of his last message. Maybe Devon didn't mean it the way he had interpreted it.

He read over the message quickly.

 **Dear Kurt,** **  
****  
****I've been thinking about your last message, and I've made a decision. I want to meet you. Tomorrow night at Callbacks at 6:00 PM. Let me know if that works for you, ok? Hopefully, I'll see you then.** **  
****  
****P.S. I'll be wearing a blue blazer.** **  
****  
****P.P.S. I know that when you read this, you'll have a lot of questions, and I promise I will answer them after we meet. Please don't ask them yet. I promise to tell you everything tomorrow.**

Kurt grinned. Devon wanted to meet him. Tomorrow. Devon wanted to meet him at Callbacks. Kurt clapped his hands excitedly at the thought of finally getting to meet his friend. And he'd already be at callbacks for the band's gig so he could make it.

He quickly composed a reply.

 _Dear Devon,_

 _I'm so excited that you have changed your mind. I can't wait to meet you. Although I won't be able to meet you so early. I'll be there for a gig, and we have to set up. But why don't you come at seven and catch the show? My band is playing. We do mostly covers, but I know you'll like them. Then afterward, we can get coffee or dessert or something and just talk._

 _Wow! I love how decisive you are regarding your wardrobe. I changed my mind fifteen times about my outfit tomorrow, and that was before I knew I'd be meeting you. I probably won't sleep tonight thinking about it. It has to be fabulous and original because Elliott will be wearing one of his originals, and I must not be upstaged by Starchild Gilbert._

 _I'm guessing the blazer was your Dalton uniform. I can't wait to see it. I dressed up like a Warbler once in an attempt to spy on you guys at the request of one of the other glee members. It turned out to be a stupid idea. They wouldn't let me in because I didn't have a student ID or the proper uniform. I thought the blazer was black from the photo I saw online and I stuck out like a sore thumb. I should've known better. The guy that sent me had just been released from Juvie._

 _I do have a lot of questions, but I'll respect your wishes and ask them tomorrow._

 _I can't wait to meet you!_

 _Your friend,_

 _Kurt_

 _P.S. Did you see the Partner's finale tonight? I know what you'll ask, and yes, I'm pissed. They stole some of the dialogue right out of my story. I've decided that I'm going to take a hiatus from writing it for a while, and I thought I needed to tell you that before you read about it on Tumblr. I just can't stand when people do something dishonest like that._

 _P.P. S. See you tomorrow! I'll be the one on stage looking Fabulous!_

Kurt hit send clicked back to his other browser. He laughed a little at the spelling and grammatical errors on some of the older posts. As many photos of he and Blaine together made him think that it was a Blam shipper blog at one point, with quite a few of the photos showing them being friendly.

Kurt paused when he saw one picture in particular. Sam had his arm draped over Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine was staring affectionately at Sam. It was an amazing photograph, and it showed how genuine their friendship actually was. Kurt read the caption below it.

 **Me and my B F F, Blaine Devon Anderson.**

Devon? Kurt hadn't realized that was Blaine's middle name. Kurt reblogged the photo, but then he did a doubletake when he realized what the caption said. Me and My BFF. This photo was blogged by Sam Evans and not just some fan. Kurt read the screen name of the person that originally posted the photo.

Kurt did a double take. SEPartnersFan? What were the odds that he just found Devon'sTumblr page? But that raised a lot of questions. There were quite a few photos of Sam on there for it to be Devon's page. And the caption said me and my BFF. Kurt scratched his head.

Kurt opened a new browser window and immediately typed in the fanfiction address. He clicked on his latest pm for SEPartnersFan and scrolled up. They never really bothered to compose new messages. They just replied to the other's message. Kurt scrolled up and skimmed each message until he found it.

 **The SE was Evan's idea. I stole his username, I guess. I didn't really think it through. I wanted to review, but I didn't have an account. I had to have one to leave a pm, so I used Evan's Tumblr blog name. He told me I was an identity thief. That's what happens when I read until 2 AM when I should be sleeping.**

So, Kurt had stumbled upon Sam's Tumblr page, though he felt dumb for not trying to look it up as soon as Devon had divulged his roommates' Tumblr name. Kurt cocked his head to the side. Well, now the SE made sense. SE for Sam Evans. Evan was a huge fan of Sam.

But wait? The photo was blogged by Sam. How could that be if this was Evan's page.

Unless?

Unless Evan was Sam Evans.

Kurt read the caption once more.

 **Me and my B F F, Blaine Devon Anderson.**

Blaine Devon Anderson? Kurt immediately opened another browser and typed in Blaine Devon Anderson. He clicked on Blaine's official fan site, and there it was, all of the parallels. Blaine had gone to Dalton. He was a skilled piano player and guitarist. His Brother was an actor named Cooper. He was from Westerville, Ohio.

Kurt was mortified. All of this time he was talking to Blaine himself. It couldn't be. He read back through their messages.

 **Evan was my roommate at Dalton.**

Kurt clicked back to the Tumblr page. It made sense that Blaine and Sam were roommates. He kept rereading more of Devon's old messages.

 **Unfortunately, I've encountered both types of writing in my current work assignment.**

Again, that made sense. Blaine was on Partners, and he had new scripts every week. The writing used to be brilliant, but lately, it had really suffered. Which was probably the reason that someone resorted to stealing his work.

 **Evan did help me deal with the aftermath of the bullying. He had come to Dalton our Sophomore year... I wouldn't have won my first solo if it weren't for him.**

Kurt switched back to the fan page and reread the fact that stated that Blaine was the lead singer in his High school Glee Club. **  
**

 **I would have to agree that her ego is probably just as big as Cooper's or my ex's.**

Cooper, his brother. Cooper Anderson. How had he not caught that before. So his ex must have been…

Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt clicked back to the blog and scrolled through more Warbler photos, and there he was, Sebastian, the asshole ex that Devon had been referring to.

 **I know I'd definitely jump at the opportunity to go a date with someone like you. I mean, if I was him.**

Kurt squealed and clapped his hands. Blaine Anderson said that he would go on a date with him.

Holy Crap! He was. That's what their meeting was tomorrow.

And then, it sunk in. Blaine Anderson. The same Blaine Anderson that he had gushed over in his messages. The same Blaine Anderson that just recited lines on the finale that he must've recognized as lines from the story that he said he loved.

Was Blaine responsible for stealing his work?

Was all of this an elaborate ruse?

Kurt slammed his laptop shut. He was pissed. Blaine Anderson used him. It was all an act so that he could steal his work to save a show that was losing ratings.

He was supposed to meet him tomorrow. He had just confirmed it. Blaine knew he'd be there and it was too late to cancel the show. Was it too late to send another message telling Blaine he had changed his mind?

Kurt shook his head. No. He wasn't going to cancel the gig or his meeting with Blaine. The meeting would go as planned. And he was going to give him a piece of his mind

* * *

Author's Note: Cowers in a dark corner. Sorry, you guys. Happy Thanksgiving.

Thoughts if I should be so bold to ask for them? And I really do want to say thanks again. I'm thankful for each and every one of you guys. If nobody bothered to read this, I'd have no reason to keep writing this.


	23. Chapter 22-with my sincere apology

**Author's Notes: I've got good news and bad news. I've decided to split up some chapters to help the story flow better. So that means this story will be a little longer than I initially planned. I originally planned 24 chapters, and I won't be ready to end it by the next one so that means there were be shorter chapters, but you will get more of them. It also means things won't all be resolved as quickly, but I just don't want to rush it. You decide which is the good news and which is bad. :D**

 **I hope that you all had an amazing Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it.)**

 **I thought I would change up the format just a little. Let me know if there was anything that wasn't clear.**

 **Warning: Major Angst warning, although no character deaths or anything. Although you may feel like straggling me after you read this. You've been warned.**

* * *

Kurt'sstomach was in knots. They were halfway through their set, and Kurt had messed up more in those thirty minutes than he'd ever messed up in his life. When he spun in the wrong direction and slammed into Santana at the end of the last song in the set, he knew she was going to call him out on it. It wasn't seconds after they walked behind the stage when she started her rant.

"Alright, Lady Lips, what the Hell crawled into your tight-ass jeans and made you so clumsy, not to mention, your voice is as flat as Berry's chest." Santana sassed as she perched her hand on her hip and flipped her hair. "You've barely said a word and you've got that bitch scowl plastered on your face. I think I see burn holes in the clock where you've keep shooting your fiery gaze. I'm glad I won't be in the audience tonight."

Kurt sighed heavily. "Not now, Satana"

"Yes now, because if you slam into me again like you did earlier, I will go all Lima Heights and kick your pasty ass right there on stage. What's wrong?

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You ignored my calls yesterday when I tried to call and you refused to ever talk about the show. I thought it was so you could keep work and your home life separate, but after watching the show I realized the truth."

"That you are probably the least talented and least qualified member of the band to be in charge of it?"

"That you stole my work and gave it to your producers at Partners," Kurt said, pointing his finger at her.

"Why Lady Hummel, are you actually accusing me of stealing your soft-core Porn? I didn't have to. You posted it on the internet where any skeez could see it and try to shake hands with the armless midget between his legs". Santana snarked. Dani tried to hold back a snicker, but she lost it when Elliott let out an uncharacteristic cackle.

Kurt turned to face Elliott. "Were you in on it too? I mean, you work for the show now too."

"I haven't really even shot any big scenes yet so they didn't even give me a whole script. I just got the page with my lines on it. What happened?"

"They flat-out stole my writing, Elliott. They didn't even bother to paraphrase some of the lines."

"Come on, Kurt. Do you really think they'd borrow from you? You can't even get a story published at vogue dot com, and you expect me to believe that professional writers would stoop to plagiarizing an intern's work?" Santana sneered. "God Hummel, you really need to get off your high horse or at least allow yourself to be ridden like one."

"Lay off, Santana. We have to go back out there," Rachel said, glaring at the latina. She waited for Santana to get out of earshot and leaned in toward Kurt. "So, is that all it is? Because your eyes have darted back and forth from the door to the clock all night. Did you invite a scout or Carmen Tibbideaux to our performance or something?"

"Kurt sadly shook his head. "No, Rach. I invited a guy."

"Oh, that Alan guy you went out with once?"

"Huh, no. I mean, he was nice, but I was kinda thinking I had a connection with someone else, He was supposed to show up an hour ago though, so I guess I was wrong," Kurt responded sadly. "I guess I just thought things would turn around for me after I moved up here, but everything's like it was back home. I'm the pathetic gay kid that life likes to bitch slap every time I start to think that things are improving. I just-" Kurt sighed. "I thought just once, life would give me a break."

Rachel hugged Kurt tightly. "I'm sorry, Kurt. But I remember you telling me once that you shouldn't dwell on the losses. Instead, refocus so that you can win the next battle. Right?"

"Fine. If you're going to use my own wise words against me, I'll go back out there. Besides, it'd be a waste to high fashion if I stayed behind the curtain," Kurt teased. "I'll be right out, ok, Rach. I'm gonna spray my hair really quick. He ran over to the makeup table and grabbed a can of hairspray and resprayed it.

When he reemerged on stage, his eyes instinctively shifted to the door when he saw a man with bright yellow sunglasses and a long dress coat sitting down at a table by himself in the back of the club. The stranger shot him a perfect smile, and Kurt immediately thought that something about him looked familiar, but he couldn't really see him in the dark club.

"Alright, Hummel. The show must go on," he told himself as he opened his mouth to sing his first line to the cute, mysterious man in the back.

* * *

The man in the back of the club watched Kurt tell the small crowd goodnight. He waited for the others on the stage to either go backstage or busy themselves with someone or something else so that only Kurt was on the stage.

The man shifted his jacket to reveal a hint of navy blue under his black overcoat. He stood abruptly, laid a single yellow rose on the table with a manila envelope addressed to Kurt, and exited the nightclub unnoticed.

* * *

"Which one of you is Kurt?" a waiter yelled across the club.

"Oh that's me," Kurt smiled. Go ahead, ladies. I'll get the check and make sure we have everything. I'll see you later, Rach, Dani, Satan," he said, rolling his eyes at Santana and giving her his best bitch glare.

"This was on the table," the skinny waitress with the thick glasses said. "A secret admirer, maybe," he suggested with a creepy grin.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Kurt said, as he headed backstage one more time to check to make sure he had grabbed everything. He dropped the manila envelope into the garbage can.

"Hey, that has your name on it. Don't you want to open it, man?" Elliott asked him.

"Nope, not really. Not with the way this night has gone."

"Hey man, I really didn't know about all the stuff with the show. I swear I wouldn't ever do anything like that."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry to even suggest it. Santana, on the other hand, might as well be Benedict Arnold's protege. She'd do anything to help herself get what she wants and she'd doublecross her own mother."

"I don't know. It seems like her bark is a lot worse than her bite."

"Well, I've been bitten before, and it isn't any fun. I should've known better than to tell her what was going on."

"Yeah, especially since you haven't told me yet. You certainly were staring at the door a lot. Were you expecting Adam or something?"

"No, I was kind of expecting someone, but- but it's no big deal," Kurt sighed.

Elliott smiled and sat down on a stool next to Kurt. "Yeah right, I'm not buying it. Who was it?"

"Just a friend, with the potential to possibly develop into something more. It kind of seemed like it could be a possibility. But then again, I tend to misread things. Remember the story I told you about my stepbrother?"

"What signals was he sending? You're sure he's gay, right?"

"He said he was. But he also said his name was Devon, and I'm pretty sure that was a lie. I don't know. I thought I knew all of this stuff about him, but if he'd lie about his name, what else is he lying about?"

"I didn't tell you my real name when we first met, Kurt. Remember that?" Elliott reminded him. "Look, meeting people is scary sometimes. It's hard putting yourself out there, especially if you aren't sure the other guy is interested. Giving out your full name and address in this crazy city is risky business."

"Yes, I guess. I just thought that he and I had a connection. But I must've made it all up in my head again because he didn't even bother to show."

"Um, Kurt? Who's Devon?"

"Huh?"

"Devon? It's the name signed at the bottom."

"You read my mail?"

"Well, you weren't going to, but it looked important. Kurt, I think you need to read this."

Kurt's eyes skimmed to the end of the note.

 **With my sincerest apologies,**

 **Devon**

 **A.K.A. Blaine Devon Anderson**

 **P. S. I think I love you!**

Kurt ripped the letter from Elliott's hand and read it hastily.

 **Dear Kurt,**

 **As is my custom now, I'm beginning this with my biggest apology yet because if you are reading this, our meeting didn't happen.**

 **I want to assure you that I was here, and your performance was breathtaking. You really are amazing, and so is your band. You guys have some real talent, although don't tell Rachel I said that because she seems to know it already. You really must be tough as nails to handle your roommate and Santana Lopez, because I know for a fact that she's a spitfire.**

 **I'm sure by now that you watched Partners last night, and I know you are pissed. I would be too. I'm sure that you feel betrayed. I personally feel like shit because I think you might believe that I had ad something to do with it. There's a possibility that I did.**

 **You see. I wasn't completely honest about everything in our messages. I wanted to be, but I've been burned before when I jumped into a relationship before with someone that I thought was my dream come true, and he turned out to be a nightmare. And since the show took off, I've been much more guarded. Honestly, I don't think I've made any real friends since I started except you, and I wouldn't be surprised if you told me to screw off.**

 **I do want to say though that I meant every word I've ever said about you and your writing and our budding friendship. I really did feel a connection, more than I ever have with anyone except maybe my best friend, Evan.**

 **That being said, I told you that I would explain everything to you tonight, and so I guess it's time to ruin everything. Evan is not really my best friend. Well, he is, but his name isn't really Evan. Evans is his last name. His first name is Sam. And because I know you know who Sam is, I'm guessing that you now know who I am too, which is the reason I wasn't straightforward from the beginning.**

 **Ever since the show aired, I felt like it's been a lot more difficult to meet people. I never really knew the difference between the people that wanted to get to know me because I am a celebrity and those that wanted to get to know me for just me. So I didn't say anything. I was trying to prevent myself from getting hurt again, and in return, I did something far worse. I hurt you.**

 **In all honesty, this all began because I thought you and I could become friends, and I feel like we have. But in these last few weeks, I realized that I've told you more about myself than I've ever told anybody, except Sam, and even he doesn't know everything I've told you. I never told him about Thomas, the friend of mine that died by suicide my Freshman year, and I know there are several other things as well that you know about me that he doesn't. I'm saying this because I wanted you to know how sincere this is. In my entire life, I have never felt as drawn to anyone the way I've been pulled toward you, not even Sam. From the very first message I received from you, I knew you were someone special. However, I don't think I realized just how special until you sent that message a few days ago saying you weren't going to message me anymore. I was immediately overcome with a myriad of emotions, ranging from hatred toward myself to absolute terror.**

 **You're probably wondering what could be so terrifying about cowering behind a computer screen, but I want to assure you that's exactly what I felt. And the reason I was terrified is kind of complicated to explain, but I'm going to try.**

 **Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, oh there you are. I've been looking for you forever. And that moment was when you sent me the message asking for us to meet. I felt all of these emotions wash over me all at once, but most of all, I was terrified that I finally found someone special, and I had already screwed it up. Not to mention, the finale hadn't aired yet, but I knew that when it did, you'd have no reason to ever respect or want to get to know Blaine Anderson.**

 **I have to admit that this letter is rambling on, and it's due in part to me hanging on to a little thread of hope that you are still reading this, and we still have a little of the connection that we once had. And part of me is just exhausted because I haven't slept in two days. Every spare moment I've had, I've either been reading our messages or rereading your story. And lastly, I'm holding on to the hope that you are as compassionate as Shane is in that beautiful speech that he gave Cam in your latest chapter. I hope that you are as forgiving toward me as Shane was toward Cam even though cam broke his heart. And I'm clinging to the hope that you felt the same connection that I felt from the moment we 'met.'**

 **Most of all, I hope that you are willing and able to give me a second chance at being your friend. I swear to you that I will hold nothing back this time, even though the thought scares me shitless. However, what's scarier is having to carry on knowing that I ruined something so special before it even had a chance to begin.**

 **I hope to hear from you when you are ready, even if it's just a message that says I hate you, you dickwad. That would be better than silence, but silence is more than I deserve. I need to wrap this up so that you can have time to digest all of this. I guess all that's left to say is that I am sorrier will ever know.**

 **With my sincerest and most heartfelt apologies,**

 **Devon**

 **AKA**

 **Blaine '** _ **Devon'**_ **Anderson**

 **P.S. I think I love you.**

Kurt saw the hand-written words start to blur as tears dropped from his face to the page in his hand. He let the paper drift to the floor as he felt strong arms wrap around him.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Elliott asked, rubbing his back gently. Elliott didn't need a response because he felt that Kurt wasn't alright from the way his tears started soaking into his satin shirt and he felt the way his friend's entire body trembled in his embrace. "Can I give you a ride home?"

Kurt nodded, sobbing as his friend picked up the letter from the floor.

"Kurt, do you love him too?" Elliott asked.

I don't kn-know," Kurt sputtered, tears still rolling down his pale cheek. "I don't think I know anything right now. I don't really know him. How can you love someone you've never met?"

"I don't know, but I know I've never seen you torn up this much over anybody," Elliott said, pulling back and looking Kurt into eyes. "Let's get you home. I called a cab, and we can talk or you can use my shoulder to cry on or whatever you need."

"Thanks, Elliott. You're a good friend, though I'm not sure I really know what that is anymore," Kurt cried as they exited the club into the cold night air.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm not sure if this really answered very many questions. I know it probably raised a few, like why the hell am I'm torturing you guys like this. I'm sorry. Nothing felt right here except a so I hope you will accept my heartfelt apology for breaking your hearts. I hope the next chapter will not take me to long to write.


	24. Chapter 23-I'm just not there Yet

Author's Notes: Thank you to all of you guys still sticking with me. There's some answers in this one (a few) and hopefully not too much angst for you guys.

* * *

Chapter 23- I'm Just Not There Yet

 _Dear Blaine, I mean, Devon,_

 _Although I appreciate you coming to the show and all of your compliments about it, I want to know why. Why did you bother to show if you didn't want to meet me? Why the letter? And why the love declaration (maybe? Which I'm confused by still.) I still have so many questions, and I don't feel like asking them all through private message._

 _As for the apology, I think this is the only one that I actually believe is necessary, but I'm not sure it's adequate. I mean, first, which things exactly are you apologizing for? Concealing your identity? Standing me up? Lying to me? Stealing my work? All of the above? As far as the first two go, I can understand your reasoning there, and I could forgive you, but I'm not so sure about the latter two._

 _With me, trust is the foundation of any relationship, be it romantic or platonic, and although I understand that people make mistakes and hurt the people they care about, I don't take so kindly to people stabbing me in the back. That's what I feel like you did to me. You betrayed me, Blaine. And for what? A tv show?_

 _And I guess I'm most hurt that because even after you said that you shared more with me than anyone, I still don't feel as if I know anything about you, not really. So you are Blaine Anderson. I could read the fan sites and learn the basics or I could reread our messages and try to figure out what was genuine, but it's all too much. And for that reason, I have to say no to the second chance, at least for right now. You really hurt me, Blaine. I'm glad that you acknowledged that and apologized. And I want to forgive you, but I'm just not there yet. And so, please don't message anymore. I need time to think and space._

 _Kurt_

Blaine's vision was blurry with tears as he read Kurt's message again, his head resting on his palm. After a small puddle of tears had accumulated on the tablet screen, he dried it with his cardigan and laid it on the coffee table. He buried his face in his hands as he wept.

"Why did you do it?" a voice interrupted.

"Why are you here, Santana? Blaine sniffled as he scooted over on the love seat so she could sit beside him.

"He blamed me, you know. I don't mind being confronted with something I did. Actually, I usually look forward to it. But being bitched at by a diva that sounds like he sucked on helium is not my idea of a good time. So why did you do it?"

Blaine sniffled. "I didn't steal his story. I showed it to Mr. Remington, thinking that he would like the ideas and hire Kurt for the writing staff, especially since they fired one last week." Blaine sighed loudly. "I never thought that they would use his work without crediting him for it. I guess I just thought they'd think it was as brilliant as I found it to be, and they'd hire him on the spot. But they didn't."

"Of course they didn't. Rod is a skeeze, Blaine. He doesn't have a moral code."

"And you do?"

"Of course I do. Don't lie, steal, or cheat. Or at least if you do, don't get caught," she said with a smile. "And don't touch Brittany, or I will shove my heel so far up your ass, you'll renounce your gay membership."

"So then, why have you been leaking the scripts to JBI?"

Santana perched her hand on her hip. "Why Blaine, do you really believe I'd do such a thing?"

Blaine looked her squarely in the eye. "Normally, I'd say no, but he had something on Brittany, didn't he?"

Santana nodded. "She told him things, Blaine. Things that could've gotten her fired. I had to protect her."

Blaine nodded. "But, now you could be fired. Or we could be canceled."

Santana shook her head, her ponytail swaying even after she stopped. "No, not after the finale. There are too many people that are dying to know what's going to happen next. Kurt's brilliant plot twist saved the show, although there are a few hardcore lesbians that want to castrate Sam and feed his man marbles to a rabid wolf pack, which is too gentle if you ask me. I mean, Trouty Mouth has Brittany's lips all chapped and now all I taste is her root beer flavored lips instead of what her lips usually taste like, which is -

Blaine shook his head and stuck up a hand. "TMI, Santana. So, how do I fix this with Kurt? He's blocked my messages. He told me to leave him alone."

Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, jerking him to his feet. "You get off that bubble butt of yours and stop sulking. The Kurt I know isn't attracted to whiny guys that sit around and mope."

"I wouldn't know. I barely know him, Santana," Blaine huffed.

"So get to know him, especially before you declare your love to him. Seriously, Blaine? Elmer Fudd has more game than you."

"Wait, how did you know I told him that?

"Because I noticed that you left something at your table last night and after Starchild practically carried Kurt out of the club balling like a baby, I kinda went snooping around. Seriously? I think I love you? Who writes that in a frickin' letter when you are too chicken shit to even meet up with him?"

"Well then, help me. You know him. How do I fix this?"

"Well, I know he liked you in that red speedo," the Latina teased. "You could show up at his apartment wearing only that. Of course, as pissed as he is at you, you might want to guard the family jewels, especially when he wears his heels. Seriously though, you know him better than you think you do. You read his story and you've been talking to him for weeks. Hummel doesn't just open up to everyone, but he told you things that he's never told me, Elliott, or even Rachel. And as broken up as he was yesterday, I do think it's possible that he loves you back. But you are going to have to fix this misunderstanding about the script."

"I think I have an idea. But I'm going to need some help. I'll need Brittany, Sam, and Coop. Oh, and Artie too. Ask him to bring a small recording device."

"Anything or anyone else, your royal shortness," Santana sassed.

"No, I'll contact Quinn and Tina. They'll need to be involved in this as well."

"Damn Blaine! Do I need to have 911 on speed dial 'cause it sounds like some real shit is about to go down."

Blaine nodded. "I won't promise that it won't get a little messy, but I know you can handle it."

"I'm from Lima Heights. Messy was my childhood," she said proudly. "What about you, prep school?"

"I'm not afraid to take it to the streets if necessary. I did start a branch of fight club at Dalton, and I also helped clean things up with the Warblers after Sebastian and Hunter caused such a stink my senior year. I'm not as innocent as everybody wants to believe."

"Yeah, whatever, Mr. Rogers," Santana teased. "Where do you want all of us to meet?"

"At the studio in an hour. Try not to make too much of a scene. I don't want to raise too much suspicion."

 **Author's Notes: So you found out a little more, including one of the leaks. I can never make things simple. If you guys could just see the webs that are all tangled up in this brain of mine.**

 **I wanted to thank you all for the reviews, comments, messages, and just for sticking around. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Next Up:** **Kurt** **changes his mind and decides to do some writing.**


	25. Chapter 24-Fairy Godmother

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the sweet comments and compliments you guys have given on this.

 **This all occurs the same day as the last chapter but in the afternoon. It all ties together, I promise. Remember that Blaine was going to meet with the cast, but he asked for Tina and Quinn as well. Remember I told you guys that I would be splitting this up to help it flow better. Sorry this is so short.**

* * *

"Kurt, could you come in here please?" Isabelle asked with a reassuring smile.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Is everything ok? Did you need something?" he asked as he stepped inside her office.

"Yes, I just had something I wanted to talk to you about, and I prefer to do it in private. First and foremost, I wanted to ask if you were doing ok? Your smile seems forced, and you have circles around your eyes, even though you've tried to hide it with that concealer Daphne recommended in her piece last week. Is it your dad again? I know you worry about his health a lot."

Kurt smiled gently. "No, he's fine, aside from his complaints that Carole is trying to sneak rabbit food into his lunches again. I'm ok. I just haven't been sleeping well."

"Was it Bicheette? She's not allowed back on the premises. You handled her correctly. I noticed that you were different the very next day."

"No, I'm used to handling divas like her. Please, I share an apartment with Rachel Berry. Security had her out in two minutes, and I already have all her calls redirected to Hong Kong. Besides, she asked me if I ever thought of modeling. I told her I'd rather replace my moisturizer with Ben-gay than to represented by the House of Bichette."

"I don't know why you even called security. You roasted her like she was on the menu." Isabelle laughed. "So it's about Adam? The one you went on a date with last week? You never told me how the second date went."

"We haven't gone on one. I guess there can be now, now that-" he stopped mid-sentence when he realized that he Isabelle didn't know about everything that had occurred with Blaine.

"So it's a different guy then," Isabelle smiled. "I thought so, just by the way you seemed so giddy the last few weeks, and then you suddenly seem so heartbroken. Are you ok? You can talk to me if you need to,"

And so he did. He told her everything: about his story, the private messages between him and Blaine, the stolen plotlines from his story, to his doubts about his writing.

"So, all of this started because you doubted your writing?" Isabelle questioned.

Kurt nodded. "You haven't used any of my pieces yet."

"You have the main article tomorrow," Isabelle replied.

"Wait, which one?"

"The one about the re-emergence of bow ties in fashion."

"Really! I get the main story!"

"Yes. Your writing is so raw, so passionate, especially that article. I was so excited when I read it that I-" Isabelle's words dropped suddenly.

"You what? Isabelle?" A look of panic spread across Kurt's face.

"We even arranged an interview with Blaine Anderson. I'm sorry, Kurt. I booked you an interview with him this afternoon. I thought you'd be excited about meeting him because you gushed about him in your article. I need to cancel it immediately."

"Actually, no you don't. I want the interview. I have some questions to ask him, and I don't want to do it in some private message or in a letter. Does he know I'm the person interviewing him?"

"No. We just talked to his PR manager, and she said Blaine agreed to the article. He actually should be arriving any minute so they can do the photoshoot. He's supposed to meet Chandler in half an hour, and then do the interview with you in an at two. I can have Chase do it if you wan-"

"No. It's perfect. Although, you said I have raccoon eyes. God, I've been crying. I can't meet with him like this," Kurt panicked.

"Uh, Kurt. We have make-up artists and access to designer labels. Plus, you've got me. You'll be ready. I'll personally see to it that you look fabulous."

"You really are my fairy godmother," Kurt said fondly. "Isabelle, what if he says something, and I can't finish the interview. I mean, he really hurt me."

"Because you love him," Isabelle finished.

"Wait, I- I couldn't. Everything I know about him is this fantasy. This character. I don't know what is real."

"What you feel is real though, Kurt, or you wouldn't be so upset. I could tell it in your last article that someone really hurt you. That wouldn't be possible if you had no feelings for this guy. Ask him what you need to ask him. Hear him out. He asked you for a second chance. This is it. Just ask him the professional questions first."

Kurt chuckled. "Of course," he said as he playfully rolled his eyes. "Anything you want me to ask him?"

"Yeah, ask him if Cam and Shane are going to get back together. Or do I just need to read your story for the answer to that," she joked.

"It's on hiatus. I haven't written anything since the show stole my ideas. What if he really was just using me to save his show."

"Then, you'll have a great follow-up article about the real reason Blaine Anderson won't do nudity," she teased. "And I'll be right here if you need me." At that moment, Isabelle's phone rang. "Thank you, Mandy. Let Chandler know that he's here. And cancel my appointments for the afternoon. I had an emergency arise," she said into the receiver. After a few other little comments, she hung up the phone. "Let's go find you something in my vault to knock his barely-there socks off."

* * *

Author's Note: I know you guys have been waiting forever, but their meeting will be in the next chapter. And I have decided that there will be an epilogue after that. I hope to hear from you soon.


	26. Chapter 25-Gotcha

Author's Notes:T his chapter takes place about an hour after Blaine's last chapter at the studio.

* * *

"Why did we have to come in? I thought we had a few weeks off," Cooper asked as he strolled into the studio fifteen minutes late. "If this is about Blaine and me, we're cool. Right, Blainey?" he said, placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"It's not about us, and don't call me that. It's about the show. I know who the leaks are, but I needed to hear it from you guys before I say anything to Mr. Remington. I asked Tina and Quinn to come in case any of you need their help."

"Are you saying that they are the leaks, Blaine? Quinn asked, looking at the cast members in front of them. "Even Artie?"

"No, Artie didn't have anything to do with it, but we are going to need his help, and once he finds out who is all involved in this, I think he'll want to help us," Blaine said.

"Blaine, you're making this sound like a big conspiracy or something," Artie said, puzzled by the whole situation. "I mean, are you saying that everyone here but you and I are the leaks."

Blaine nodded. "Yes, but they aren't all doing it intentionally. And the main leak isn't here yet. He will be, but we needed to make sure we were all on willing to do what we need to do to save the show. Santana and I have a plan to get rid of the main perpetrator, but we couldn't do it by ourselves."

Sam looked confused. "Wait, Are you saying I'm a leak. Blaine, I told you I'd never do that."

Blaine pursed his lips together. "I know buddy. But Tina has been going through your Tumblr followers, and one of your followers is Muskrat JBI, or also known as Jacob Ben Isreal. He's been getting the photos and some of the gossip from your Tumblr page, especially the stuff he's printed about us. Right, Tina."

"Yes. He actually posted some photos just yesterday of you and Sam making out in the Navigator."

"I knew it," Cooper screamed, pointing a finger first at Sam and the Blaine. "You told me you two weren't really doing it. But when you moved in with each other, I knew it was only a matter of time before you two came out. But does he know about the other guys, Blaine." Cooper blurted.

"Sam and I aren't a couple, Cooper. Those pictures were photoshopped. And what other guys?"

"Oh, come on Blainers. I saw your emails with that other dude, Kirk or something. And then you were talking about some guy named Evan too. It's not cool for you to cheat on my future brother in law" he said, ruffling Sam's hair.

Sam shot him a what the hell look and pulled away from Cooper. "For the last time. Blaine and I are not a couple. I'm straight, like you. And I'm Evan. Sam Evans. And that other guy is Kurt. He's the future brother in law."

"What the hell, Sam!" Blaine fussed. "I'm not seeing Kurt."

Santana tossed her hair. "Yeah, because if you were to see him right now, you'd be wearing a cup if you knew what was good for you. He knows how to use swords and stuff and for a guy that uses more beauty products than I do, he knows how to kick some serious ass. If you plan another meeting, I want to be there right front and center to see it all go down."

"Wait, I'm really confused," Quinn said. "Kurt who? Kurt Hummel? How does Blaine know Kurt?"

We met online. He's here in New York." Blaine answered.

"Wait, really?" Tina squealed. "So wait, you and Kurt are dating?"

"That makes sense. I mean, they are both dolphins," Brittany smiled. "I bet they are sweet together."

Blaine averted Tina's and Brittany's confused stares. "Well, um technically, we aren't dating. I mean, I like him, but we haven't really gone on a date yet."

"Wait, I'm confused. Blaine, what in the world is going on. Start at the beginning," Artie requested.

"Ok, well, Kurt wrote this amazing story and posted it on a fanfiction website. One night, Sam asked me to read it to me."

"Dating!" Cooper faked coughed, grinning widely.

"Shut it, Coop," Blaine ordered, rolling his eyes at his brother and then turning back to the others. "Well, his story was so good, I wrote him a message telling him how good it was. We started talking, and we realized that we had a lot in common. But I kinda told him that my name was Devon so he didn't know that I was Blaine Anderson."

"But you don't look like a Devon," Brittany objected. "A Harry or maybe an Andy. But Devon is too fancy a name for you."

Blaine sighed. "Devon is my name. My middle name actually. But, anyway, somewhere along the way, I realized that I started having feelings for him. And we were supposed to meet, yesterday actually, but I chickened out."

"Why? Kurt's a very attractive guy. Why didn't you go through with the meeting?"

"Because I knew he'd be pissed at me," Blaine explained.

"Um, because you lied about you being Blaine. I know I wouldn't be mad if I found out that I was talking to you online and you wanted to go out with me," Tina smiled, looking at Blaine.

"He's gay, Tina. Get over it," Quinn sighed. "Aside from not telling him who you really are, why else would he be pissed. Kurt's a reasonable guy. Once you explained why you didn't give your real name, I'm sure he'd be fine with it. Unless there's something else."

"Oh, there's something else," Santana interrupted. "It turns out that Kurt actually wrote a big part of the script for this week's show."

"Wait, he did? They hired Kurt on the writing staff?" Tina questioned. I haven't seen him back there."

"That's because Blaine gave the script to Rod, and Rod gave it to the writers, without giving Kurt credit. Some of the lines were verbatim to Kurt's story." Santana explained.

"Ok, that explains why he is pissed at you. Heck, I'd kick your ass if you did that to me," Quinn said.

"I had good intentions. I thought they'd hire him. I thought that way he'd get paid to write. He said he wasn't getting anything published where he works, and I thought it'd be nice to see him here. You know, so we could get to know each other better," Blaine frowned. "I really didn't think they'd steal his work."

"So wait. Mr. Remington was involved in this." Tina asked.

"Uh, Tina. I'm in legal. Rod doesn't necessarily play by the rules. Lauren in the financial department came to me yesterday and told me that a substantial amount of money was missing. She bugged his office several weeks ago when she became suspicious of his behavior. Jacob Ben Isreal was seen leaving it several times, as was Sebastian."

"Sebastian! I knew that little weasel had something to do with all of this!" Santana said, perching her hand on her hip.

"Sebastian? He isn't that bad. He's kinda a man ho, but he's a cool guy." Cooper said.

"Coop, he was using you. When you went out together, he was sneaking your scripts. Remember when you would misplace yours or you asked to see mine or Sam's. He was sneaking them out of your dressing room when you weren't looking."

"Wait, what?" Cooper looked stunned. "Why would he do that?"

"Jealousy. He wanted a scene with me," Blaine explained. "I refused, and he was pissed. And then he was getting less and less screen time. Which meant, he wasn't getting complete scripts to give to Jacob. He needed one from a main cast member."

"But I got demoted," Cooper blurted.

"So Jacob had to go to someone else," Sam added, looking at Santana.

"Wait, Santana? You gave Jacob scripts? Were you trying to get the show canceled!" Tina yelled.

"Alright, cool it, Lucy Loo," Santana said at Tina. "He blackmailed me. He said that if I didn't, he'd go to Rod and get Brittany fired. Brittany accidentally gave him scripts and stuff when he came by her house."

"He said he was FBI, and he needed them so that he could help them with future scripts. He said Mr. Remington asked for his help writing a scene where Brittany and Santana get kidnapped," the blonde explained.

"Seriously, Britt. How could you fall for that?" Quinn asked, rolling her eyes.

"He had a badge and everything."

"Look, leave Britt alone. She would've never done it on purpose. Besides, you said Sebastian was giving him scripts the whole time. Isn't he the one that we need to stop?" Santana asked.

Blaine nodded. "And we will, with everyone's help. He'll be here in a little bit. I called him and told him that I needed to talk to him about doing a scene with him. I told him to meet me in my dressing room at noon to discuss it."

"So why are we here, then?" Cooper asked.

"You are here in case he denies that he had anything to do with it. But knowing him the way I do, I don't think it will come down to that. I don't want you getting fired," Blaine answered.

Cooper shook his head. "You sure about that. I mean, according to you, I only got hired for my looks anyway."

"Don't read my messages, Coop," Blaine sighed heavily, but then he softened his tone. "But I didn't really mean that. I was venting. I was angry at you, and I thought that Kurt would be a safe person to talk to. At that point, I never thought I'd meet him. If it makes you feel better, he said he only started watching Partners because of you. He loved you in your commercials."

Cooper grinned. "Really! Well, of course, he would. He seemed smart."

"Um guys, it's almost noon and Seabiscuit will be here any minute. What do you need us to do?" Artie asked.

"Brittany, Santana, and Sam, you need to go with Tina so that she can take care of the issues with JBI and make sure she gets your story."

Tina nodded in agreement. "It'll be fine. We'll get it taken care of. Now that we know that Jacob was blackmailing you, and Sam you didn't even know, we should be able to work it out. I'll contact Jacob's boss and see if we can't get him fired. Quinn, wouldn't you say that blackmail and impersonating an officer is enough to bring up charges."

Quinn nodded. "Definitely. I'll see what we can do. As long as we have evidence, I don't see an issue with that."

"What about me?" Artie asked. What do you need me to do, Blaine?"

"Can you set up surveillance in my dressing room?" Blaine asked.

"I don't think I have enough time. And the camera I use to film with is too big."

"Wait. I brought the tablet like you asked," Sam said. "It has a camera on it."

"That'll work. Good work, Sam." Blaine smiled. "No, you guys, go with Tina and Quinn. Coop, you come with Artie and me. Wish us luck."

* * *

Hey, Killer. Did you finally come to your senses and decide to film a scene with me," Sebastian grinned as he stepped through the door. "Or did you want us to reconnect behind the scenes, so to speak," Sebastian asked, licking the corner of his mouth. "You remember how good I was at bringing you pleasure when we were together. I've only gotten better."

"That because you've practiced with every gay man that lives within a hundred miles of where you are. I told you when we broke up, because you cheated, that I'd never give you the chance to hurt me again. You blew it."

"Not what I was referring to, but I could do some blowing if it persuaded you to give me a second chance. I've definitely gotten better at that as well," he winked. "What do you say?"

"I'll say what I've said since you showed what an ass you were. Hell no. especially since I know that you are the one leaking the scripts to JBI."

"Oh you do, do you? Who told you that? That idiot brother of yours?"

"The only idiotic thing my brother did is trust you. Did you really think you wouldn't get caught? It's just like Dalton. You are such a manipulative jerk. How could you do that to the rest of us?"

"I don't give one rat's ass about everyone else. I needed a way to get you to talk to me, but you kept turning me down. I knew that I'd get your attention eventually. You never could resist me," Sebastian said cockily, as he ran his hand down Blaine's bicep. "Your body is so much more toned than the last time you were under me. Have you been boxing again?"

"Care for me to demonstrate whether I have or not. Because if you don't remove your hands from me in the next five seconds, you'll have to go back to your dentist to fix those ridiculous caps that I will knock out. Got it?"

Sebastian pulled his hand back. "Damn, you're feistier than I remember. Where was this when we dated?"

"It's always been there, but no one brings it out like you do because no one is as big as a jackass as you are. So that's why you did it? To get me to go out with you again?"

"I'd settle for a good lay. What do you say? And if you'll convince them to write a storyline with Shane and Christian, I'll stop leaking the scripts. Is it a deal?"

"So all I have to do is convince the writer's to give you a big storyline with me and you swear you'll never leak the scripts again."

"That's it. But you have to seal it with a kiss."

"No, no. That won't be necessary. Wouldn't you agree, Coop?"

"Yep, and I suggest you keep your disgusting lips away from my brother unless you want us both to kick your ass," Cooper said, stepping into view from behind the wardrobe rack in the dressing room.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Sebastian asked.

"I was helping Artie. You know, the guy that recorded this whole conversation, the one where you admitted to being the leak. Isn't that right, Artie," Cooper said with a grin.

"Yep. You're busted. Blaine, Cooper and I've got this. Tina justed texted me and said she booked you an interview today at . One of their writers wrote an article about you. She said she discussed it with you this morning."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I've gotta run. You sure that you've got this?"

"Yeah, I've already uploaded the video and sent it to the producers and Quinn. Good luck trying to talk your way out of this one."

* * *

'Yeah, that's excellent Blaine. We have one more shot I'd like to get before Kurt gets to snatch you away," Chandler said with a flirty pout.

"Ok. That's great. Wait. Did you say Kurt?"

Chandler smiled. "Yeah, Kurt Hummel. He's an intern here, but he's the one that wrote the story. He's a huge fan of Partners. He's also adorable. Too bad for you that you're taken."

"Wait, I'm not. Who said that? Was it Kurt?"

"No, I saw all those pictures with you and Sam on Tumblr. Poor Kurt was crushed."

"Those were photoshopped. I'm not nor was I ever romantically involved with Sam."

"Oh, is that right?" said a voice that was too high to belong to Chandler.

Blaine turned around and was face to face with Kurt Hummel.

"Hi, Blaine. Or should I say, Devon?"

Blaine's mouth instantly went dry or at the sight of the stunning man in front of him. He had obviously changed since the videos Blaine had seen when he was in New Directions. "Blaine is fine. Um, you're the one doing the interview?" Blaine said swallowing nervously.

"Yep. You don't mind if I watch the rest of your shoot, do you?" Kurt asked, sitting down on a table against the wall.

Blaine tried not to allow his gaze to rest on the gorgeous man leaning against the table, but he failed miserably as his amber eyes raked over Kurt's perfectly tailored outfit, his skinny jeans hugging his legs as if they were painted on. "Not at all," he said, blushing when Kurt smirked, well aware that Blaine had been checking him out.

"Great. Chandler. Although I like the look you've got on him right now, might I suggest a different tie. I pulled something from the vault when I was in there with Isabelle earlier, and I do believe that it would make his eyes pop."

"I do believe that his eyes have already popped, judging from the way he hasn't quit checking you out since you stepped in here. And I see the reason why. You look absolutely stunning," Chandler flirted.

"Why, thank you, Chandler. Isabelle helped me pick it out for this occasion. She said that I should be dressed to perfection if I got the opportunity to meet Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, running his hand down his other arm.

Blaine swallowed hard. Was Kurt flirting? Was he doing this purposefully to mess with him?

"So Chandler, what do you say. Can we try this tie?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. It will look great, and you know I trust your taste," Chandler agreed.

"Ok," Kurt said, standing upright and walking directly up to Blaine. "Do you mind, Blaine? What do you say we take this off?" Kurt asked, grabbing the ends and pulling it loose.

Blaine knew things were going to get embarrassing if he didn't do something immediately as he felt himself stiffen in his pants. "Um, actually I can get it, and I kinda need to excuse myself. Is there a bathroom nearby?" Blaine asked, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"Yep, go down that hall, second door to the left," Chandler directed.

Blaine hurried off to the sound of the two coworkers laughing about something he couldn't quite hear, but he wouldn't be surprised if he was the subject. This interview was going to be hell!.


	27. Chapter 26-Aftermath

Author's Notes:

Chapter 26-Aftermath

"So, Mr. Anderson, was it your idea or the show's that your character wear bowties?" Kurt asked, scribbling notes on his notepad as he sat across from Blaine in the conference room.

"Uh, mine actually. Originally, the script had Shane wearing sweater vests, and I thought it might him appear older than they wanted him to be," Blaine replied. He took a sip of his coffee and continued. "I always thought they were classy if worn correctly."

Kurt smiled politely. "Who chooses the ties you usually wear?"

"Wardrobe usually asks if I have one of my own I'd like to wear. I have an extensive collection. Occasionally, they have one that they have exclusively picked out for me, but most of the time, it's up to me. Kurt, I just want to say that I'm-" Blaine began, but Kurt held up his hand.

"What brand is your favorite?"

"Brooks Brothers, of course. Although I do wear a variety of brands. Honestly, I look at the pattern and the quality of the tie. But Kurt, I really think that we should talk about us."

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh. "But I think that we should finish this interview, and since I am the one conducting it, that's what we're going to do."

"But Kurt, we have-?"

"We have what? A problem? A misunderstanding? A chance to fix things? I told you before that I'm not ready to talk about it. Isabelle set up this interview because she loved my piece, and you were one of the people I mentioned in the article. I need to add this information to the article so that it can be published, so I'd really like if we can stay focused."

Blaine grinned at Kurt in pure excitement. "Wait! They're going to publish it. That's amazing Kurt! I'm so glad that-"

"Yes, they're going to publish it with my name on it. And I'm actually going to get acknowledged for my work on this. Although, I'd see where that might surprise you," Kurt retorted.

"Look, I never meant for your work to get used like-"

"You mean stolen, Blaine. Word for word in some places. But I told you before, that I don't want to talk about it, and although respect and chivalry may mean nothing to you, they do to me so let's just get this done so I can get this to my boss. Now, what's in store for Shane now that he and Cameron have split, or do you need time to find another unsuspecting author whose work you can pass off as your own."

"I was trying to get you hired Kurt. Because I think your work is amazing. I think you are amazing. I gave it to the producer thinking that he would give you a job," Blaine blurted, rising to his feet and walking over to Kurt. "I never intended for them to just take it."

Kurt looked away. "You know what. I think I have enough. I'll let you get back to your busy life," Kurt replied, turning toward the door. "Thank you for coming in, Mr. Anderson."

"But, Kurt. Please! I never wanted for this to-"

"And yet, here we are. It's my fault really. I trusted you when I shouldn't have. You know what they say. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Well, I do not intend to allow that to happen. Someone will be in shortly to show you back to the lobby," Kurt said, turning the doorknob.

Blaine immediately reached out and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Coffee," he blurted. "Please! I feel like I owe it to you-"

"No, what you owe me, you can't give me," he said, bucking his shoulder up so that Blaine got the hint to remove his hand and walked out of the office without once looking back.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been? It's been insane around here. I've been trying to call you? So has Sam!" Cooper screamed the moment Blaine walked through the studio door.

"What's wrong? Are you guys ok?" Blaine asked, looking around, trying to take in the chaos that was the studio at that moment. A table and all of its contents had been overturned, and glass was sprayed across the floor where someone had apparently picked up an office chair and hurled it through a glass window. "What the hell happened in here? Were we robbed?" he asked, as various crew members scrambled around trying to clean up the mess.

"The executives and one of the producers stopped in," Santana replied.

"Greene and Campion," Sam added.

"Oh my God! Are we all fired?"

"No, but Mr. Remington was. And so was one of the writers. Actually, it might have been a rage quit. Some crazy woman in a tracksuit. It was intense in here," Sam answered.

"It was freakin' awesome," Santana grinned. "Although I have no clue how Sue Sylvester ended up on the writing staff. I guess after she was fired at McKinley, she came up here."

"Was anyone hurt? Where's Brittany?" Blaine asked.

"She's in with one of the cops and legal. Quinn encouraged her to press charges against Jacob Ben Isreal for harassment. I still think that's too humane. They wouldn't let me give him the beatdown he deserved," Santana replied. "Although if I do happen to track him down, I will gladly remove his twig and berries."

Blaine grimaced. "And Sebastian? What about him?"

"Out on his ass. I suggested that they write him off in the premier by hitting him with a bus. They seemed to like that idea," Artie grinned.

"Damn, I shouldn't have rushed off," Blaine smiled sadly. "

"How'd the interview go? The one at ." Artie asked.

"Wait, Vogue. Kurt works there. You went to meet Kurt?"Santana blurted. "And you're still in one piece?

Blaine's whole face fell "He hates me, Santana. He wouldn't let me get in a word edgewise."

"I told you he was pissed, Blaine, and he's more dangerous than a cave full of bears in the spring. I'm shocked that you made it out of there alive."

"How do I fix this? I need to fix this," Blaine sighed.

"Look, Kurt is guarded. You were lucky to get past the ice barricade the first time around. I don't know what to tell you other than to move on," Santana replied. "If you ask me, you dodged a bullet. I don't know if because his tight-assed pants have caused a permanent twist in his panties or if he just got tired of everyone else's bullshit, but Kurt is the only person that can compete with me for the title of Queen Bitch. Well, him and Rachel Berry, but I think her head is so far up her own ass that she doesn't realize it. You need to just let it go."

Artie nodded his head. "Although she said that with a lot more crassness than it needed, the girl's not wrong. Kurt doesn't let anyone push him around, and without meaning to, you practically hurled him off a cliff. I really don't know how you could fix this, Blaine.

"I love him, guys," Blaine admitted.

"You think?" Santana scoffed.

Artie raised his eyebrow up and looked at Blaine with confusion. "Wait, you barely know him.

Blaine shook his head. "I know enough to know how I feel. And seeing him today, even if he's pissed at me, I knew that I want to be with him. I've got to get him to listen to me. And I have an idea. But I need all of your help. Sam, do you still have that tablet?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, man. But what do you need it for? This won't be another Gap attack, will it? Because I really don't want to be kicked out of any more stores."

"No, Sam. But I'm going to need the rest of cast. Elliott, Jeff, and Nick. And Sam, I'm going to need to post something on your Tumblr."

* * *

Author's Notes: Only two more chapters and a epilogue to go guys. I probably won't get to publish until after Christmas. Sorry that their meeting wasn't a happy one, but you know Blaine. He has a way of winning Kurt over. I can't wait to hear your thoughts.


	28. Chapter 27-New Opportunities

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long. I hope that you all had a Merry Christmas and I wish you all a Happy New Year.

 **Chapter 27- Opportunities**

* * *

"Kurt, could you come in here a moment," Isabelle asked, standing in her doorway.

"Yes, of course. Is this regarding the bowtie story? You did get the revised copy, right?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"Yes, Kurt I did- but I'm afraid I can't publish it as it is," Isabelle replied with a small frown.

"Oh my God. Is it awful? Did I mess it up?"

Isabelle shook her head. "Not necessarily. It's a good piece. It just-" Isabelle sighed heavily. "It just lacks something that the original piece had."

"Mystery?"

"No. Joy. The interview just seemed distant. Cold even. And I needed to ask if you are ok. You left so suddenly yesterday."

"I'm sorry. I tried. I couldn't do it," Kurt sniffled. "I knew if I stayed a moment longer, I'd break," Kurt replied, his voice quivering. He wiped at the tear that clung to his lashes. "I thought I could do it, that I was stronger. What he did, Isabelle, it just felt like betrayal. I trusted him, and he took advantage of that."

"Yes, he did, but was that the intent?"

Kurt shrugged. "Why does that matter?"

"It makes all the difference in the world. Unfortunately, we all hurt the people we love sometimes. It's inevitable. The important thing is to try to find out why he did it. If he did it to save his career, cutting all contact is understandable. But I don't believe that's why he did it."

"You don't know him, Isabelle," Kurt interjected.

"Actually, I talked to him yesterday, and he explained everything to me."

"And?"

"And I believe him. He really cares about you, Kurt. He didn't have to talk to me yesterday, yet he did. It wasn't about the show or his career. He wanted to be closer to you. And he wanted your writing to be appreciated. And so, it's with that in mind that I say this. Kurt, I'm terminating your internship."

"Huh?" Kurt asked in pure shock. "Why?

"Because you have a better offer, and I want you to take it."

"Wait, a better offer? From who?"

Isabelle turned her laptop around to reveal two ladies on the screen. Two ladies that were very familiar

"Tina, Quinn. Ladies, How are you?" Kurt clapped his hands excitedly. "What are you doing?"

"Hi, Kurt," Tina smiled. "I'm well. I'm in New York. Both of us are. We work at Partners."

"Wait, since when? I thought you were both in college."

"We are, but New York is expensive. I'm working in PR. Santana got me the job when I had to clean up her social media account. And Quinn is working part-time in the legal department." Tina explained.

"That's great, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Quite a lot actually," Quinn explained. "The whole cast of the show has refused to shoot any more episodes unless they make things right with you. Legally, they didn't technically plagiarize since fanfiction that is posted publicly isn't protected by copyrights, especially since the characters belong to the network and the creators of the show. However, the writer who stole your work was fired, as was the producer that hired her. It turns out that none of the credentials that either of them boasted were true. Anyway, that means that there is a writer position open, and the new producer wants you to fill it."

"Wait, really! They want me to work for Partners!" Kurt jumped up and down enthusiastically. "But I can't. I work here. At least I did. I'm a little confused now."

"Your internship is complete. It was only short term anyway, and I convinced Anna that you would be a greater asset as a writer. But it's a contract position, which means it's not full-time, and you can submit stories at your convenience. That way, you are free to pursue other writing opportunities as well."

"Wait, are you serious?" Kurt asked.

"Completely," Isabelle smiled. "After you edit your last piece. Put in some of that Hummel passion that I know is in there."

"I can do that. But, I just don't know if I can accept the job on the show. I mean, it just seems too good to be true. And Blaine. I don't know if I can trust him."

"Kurt, Blaine is a great guy. He really is sorry," Tina said. "He never meant to hurt you."

"It's true. He's heartbroken. It's sickening, actually, the way he's been sulking. I think you need to hear him out," Quinn added.

"But don't listen to us. Log onto to Tumblr. You follow Sam's page, right?" Tina asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, but I've seen it already. I already knew that Devon was Blaine and that Evan is Sam Evans. I found out the night the finale aired."

"Have you been on there since?" Tina asked.

"No, I've kinda been too busy, and honestly, I didn't want to hear anything he or Sam had to say."

"I think you need to see it, Kurt, before you do anything brash. Just hear him out," Isabelle urged.

Kurt pursed his lips and nodded hesitantly. "Ok."

Isabelle pushed the laptop closer to him, and Kurt sat down and typed in the address into his browser. He quickly logged into his Tumblr and pulled up SEPartnerFan's page. The post on the top of the page was a video named

 **Package for CaniacPartner'sFan**

Kurt hit play and a new browser opened up to Youtube. Kurt immediately hit play. He recognized the background as Cam and Shane's living room, but the room was empty. He could hear some background noise, and then suddenly, the main door sprang open and in walked Blaine Anderson.

" **Oh, hello, everyone. I know that the show has wrapped for a couple weeks, but I have something very important to say to someone that I hurt unintentionally. Unfortunately,**

 **I'm not good at talking about my feelings. I'm much better at singing them. But I think I found a song that conveys everything I feel. So I hope that you all will listen and share this until it reaches the person it is intended for.**

Blaine sat down at the piano and started to play a beautiful melody as the rest of the cast to Partners surrounded the piano. Blaine opened his mouth and began to sing.  
 **  
Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend**

 **I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe**

Kurt felt tears spill from his eyes as Blaine emitted passion from his fingertips and lips as he played and sang, the others joining in to sing the chorus.

 **I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**

Isabelle walked around her desk and put her hand on Kurt's shoulder. He grabbed her hand and she squeezed it gently as they continued to watch.

 **There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home**

Kurt continued to sob as Blaine and the Partners cast mates continued to serenade him. As Blaine sang the final notes, the rest of the castmates walked off the set. Kurt stared at the screen, fully aware that tears were sliding down Blaine's face as well. He wiped his nose with a tissue, and then looked into the camera.

 **Thanks for listening guys. And while I have your attention, I want to tell all of you**

 **that if you haven't read Domestic Partners by CaniacPartner'sFan, you need to stop everything and do it. It's my favorite Partner's story, and the writer is incredible. He's also an incredible person, and I hope that he will see how sorry I am and give me another chance. Kurt, I know we usually communicate in private messages, but the way I feel about you, I can't keep quiet about you anymore. I'm sorry I'm rambling, but I need to talk to you. Please. Send me a message or respond here or track down Santana. Please. I love you.**

And then the video ended as abruptly as it had begun. Kurt closed the video and pushed the laptop back a little on the desk. He then opened his arms so that Isabelle could wrap her arms around him as he continued to sob.

"Kurt, I think he's sincere. You need reach out to him. Go, Kurt."

"But the article?"

"Can wait. Go get him," Isabelle urged.

"How. I don't know how to unblock him and that's Sam's Tumblr."

"Uh, Kurt," a voice chimed in over the computer.

"Oh, crap. You're still here," Kurt said, blushing as he pulled the Laptop back in front of him and clicked back over to the open browser to the video conference with Quinn and Tina. "Is he still there, ladies."

"Yes, Kurt. I'm right here," a familiar voice replied. Blaine appeared front and center on the screen in front of him. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Just let me talk, ok."

Blaine nodded as Isabelle politely excused herself out of her own office and closed the door behind her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The song Blaine used was Savage Garden's "I Knew I loved You." I didn't include them all because I know some of you hate that, but if you have never heard it, I always thought the show missed an opportunity to let Kurt sing it or even have it as a duet. One more chapter and an epilogue to go. I'd love to hear your thoughts. And if you haven't already, please treat yourself to "Twas the Night Before Christmas." It has ten stories by various authors, and they are all great. It's posted by grlnxtdr29. Thanks, guys.**


	29. Chapter 28

Private Messages

Chapter 28

Author's Notes: So, this is the final chapter and then an epilogue to follow. Thank you for all of the comments and favorites. You guys are wonderful.

* * *

 ** _Last time on Private Messages_**

 _"_ _Uh, Kurt," a voice chimed in over the computer._

 _"_ _Oh, crap. You're still here," Kurt said, blushing as he pulled the Laptop back in front of him and clicked back over to the open browser to the video conference with Quinn and Tina. "Is he still there, ladies."_

 _"_ _Yes, I'm right here," a familiar voice replied. Blaine appeared front and center on the screen in front of him. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. I-"_

 _"_ _Just let me talk, ok."_

 _Blaine nodded as Isabelle politely excused herself out of her own office and closed the door behind her._

Tina and Quinn both eyed one another and made a silent agreement that they too should allow Kurt and Blaine some private time.

Kurt stood in Isabelle's office silently watching the screen as if he had taken a vow of silence.

"Kurt?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Kurt apologized and bolted from the room.

* * *

Blaine wasn't really sure he sat there staring at the screen in hopes that Kurt would reappear. After Ms. Wright reclaimed her office, she tried to reassure him that Kurt would come around, but it didn't really make him feel confident. He sat there in the tiny office with his head in his hands, sniffling and sobbing silently when the door opened softly.

"Dude, you ok?"

Blaine shook his head. "He still didn't want to talk to me, Sam. I don't really blame him.."

"You tried to fix it. Just give him some time. At least things won't be so crazy around here. Although I still don't know if much will happen to JBI. I mean, the paps get away with all kinds of things in the name of journalism, so he'll probably just get a slap on the wrist and continue to publish trash. But at least I wasn't fired."

"You couldn't have known Sam. it was just a hunch that JBI was following your page because he had information that other sources didn't have. I figured Kurt was following JBI because he seemed to have knowledge of things that weren't on other gossip sites, although I believe he got most of his information from Santana."

"You calling me a snitch, Shortstack?" Santana questioned, sticking her head into the doorway.

"No. I don't think you did it on purpose. I figured you were probably just talking about your day on the set, and Kurt picked up some information that way, ya know. Did the producers give you a warning?"

"They weren't happy about the situation, but since I didn't give him any of the scenes we used, they didn't fire me. I knew those scenes weren't going to air, and I figured Jacob would look more like an ass than he already does. And that way, Britt wouldn't get fired."

"She didn't, did she?" Blaine asked.

"No, although they gave us both a pretty stern warning that it better never happen again. Thanks, Blaine."

"For what?"  
"You saved the show. Well, you and Kurt. Is he going to take the job offer?"

"I don't know. I really hope so. Maybe then, I'd have a chance to fix things with him. I mean, he wouldn't even talk to me earlier."

"Well, maybe he'll talk to you now since he's here."

Blaine's head jerked up as he immediately began looking past Santana into the studio. "He's here now?"

"You didn't know? I passed him in the hallway after my meeting with Campion and Greene. I figured he was here to talk to you or to discuss the job with the writing staff. Did Kurt like the song?"

Blaine shook his head. "He hates me, Santana."

"So you got the Hummel verbal beating, huh. I would have thought after such a cheesy gesture, he would have shown his gratitude by demonstrating some of his other oral talents, although knowing him the way I do, that would be limited to belting out a rousing rendition of Cabaret and flossing."

"Actually, he blew me off."

"Damn, do you mean literally, because that definitely doesn't sound like the Hummel I know."

"God, no Santana" Blaine sighed. "He bolted. He asked me to let him talk and then he left. I really messed up, didn't I."

"Looks like it. I really thought that would've worked. But then again, I never really have a clue how Ladyface will react to something. I mean, I thought he would have had Berry bound and gagged in the back alley by now, but somehow she survived this long. But you kind of had it comin'. I mean after you stood him up when the band played."

"Do you think that's what this is about?"

"Beats me. Look, I've seen labyrinths that are less complex than the thought processes of Lady Hummel. But if anyone can charm the Queen Bee, it's you. Sometimes he just needs a little time to come around," Santana smiled.

"Santana, hi,"

"Lady Hummel, we were just talking about you. You know Sam and Blaine, right. Wait, it's Devon and Evan, right," Santana smirked. "So did you stop by regarding the job offer?'

"Yeah, kind of. But I also wanted to speak to Blaine. In private."

"Hell no. This will be too good." Santana blurted.

Sam shook his head and walked over to Santana. "Come on Santana. Britt was looking for you earlier."

"Fine, but I expect to hear both versions of this tale later, got it."

"Sure," Blaine replied.

"Yeah," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "Right"

Blaine stood up and motioned for Kurt to come inside the office. "I was afraid I may not see you again after you ran out like that."

Kurt closed the door behind them. "I wasn't ready to speak to you yet. I didn't expect you to be there, I guess. But I'm ready to speak now," he paused. "Thank you."

"For the song? You're welcome."

"No, I mean yeah. It was beautiful. But I meant for getting me the job offer."

Blaine shook his head. "I didn't. Your talent did. You're amazing, Kurt, and you deserve the chance to show everyone how great you are."

"Well, since you told everyone about my story on Youtube and Tumblr, it's safe to say everyone will. My views have gone through the roof since your little endorsement," Kurt smiled. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

'No, you don't have anything to apologize for. I'm the one that messed up. My intent was to get you hired. When I saw the script, that's what I thought happened at first. But when you never mentioned it in our messages, I realized that they stole it. By that time though, we had already agreed to meet, and I was scared that you would be angry with me. That's why I left the letter at Callbacks. I was terrified that if you knew everything at once, you would be done with me, and I couldn't stand the thought of losing you," Blaine sniffled.

Kurt smiled. "God, you ramble just in much in real life as you do in your messages. Good thing it's adorable."

"Sorry."

"and you apologize just as much too," he laughed. "So what are you apologizing for? For rambling or being adorable?" Kurt asked, his smile spreading wider across his face.

"I guess for rambling. You can talk now," Blaine pouted playfully.

"I just wanted to say thank you for getting me the job offer, but I wanted to tell you that I'm going to pass."

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, why?"

"I appreciate it. I really do. It would be nice to work so closely with you, but I decided to take the writing position at Vogue dot com and take some more writing classes at NYU. And I'm going to continue to write my story."

"I don't understand."

"I didn't either at first, but honestly, I believe that the reason I was so upset was that you lied to me, but I see why you did it, and I forgive you. But I I realized that I was more upset because I thought I knew this person, and we had this connection that just grew and blossomed only to discover that person didn't truly exist. I was devastated because I believed we could have been soulmates."

"We still could be," Blaine blurted, then put his fingers in front of his lips to signify zipping his lips shut.

"I want to believe that, and I want to get to know you more, especially all of the little things, like how you take your coffee, and how you laugh when you are in the company of friends, or if you pace when you get nervous,"

"But you'd get to know those things if you worked here," Blaine interjected.

"Yes, I could but there are some other things I'd like to discover as well, like if you were a gentleman like Shane if we went out somewhere or how you kiss someone you like."

"Kurt, are you asking me out?" Blaine blushed.

"That depends. Are you going to show up this time?"

"I was there last time," Blaine pouted.

"Yes, but I didn't know that so it doesn't count. So if I do ask you, I'd expect you to actually sit down with me and talk," Kurt teased.

"I could do that' Blaine chuckled. "But I still don't understand why you aren't taking the job."

"Because I don't mix business with pleasure, Blaine. Besides, you aren't the only person that works there. I'd love to work with you and Elliott, and Sam seems like he'd be a blast. I'd love to see Brittany again, but if I had to work with Santana and Sebastian on a daily basis, I just may be tempted to strangle them, and we both know I'm not meant to serve hard time," Kurt explained, leaning into Blaine and bumping his shoulder.

"Ah, well, that makes sense then," Blaine grinned, "but I'd love to see you more."

"Then, how about that date? Coffee at Cafe Latte tomorrow around noon?"

"I'll be there, but Kurt," Blaine paused. "I still don't completely understand the reason you left during the video chat. We could have had this same conversation then."

"Because some things are better said in person. Besides, there are some things I can't do to a webcam without looking like an idiot," Kurt replied, leaning in close to Blaine's face and pressing his lips to the other man's in a short, sweet kiss.

"I can't wait to get to know you," Blaine blushed.

"I thought you just were," Kurt replied slyly, his cheeks darkening to a rosy red hue as Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's cheek and crashed his lips into Kurt's.


	30. Epilogue

Author's Notes: Just a reminder, In the last chapter of Kurt's story, Cam admitted to Shane that he thinks he's in love with Whitney. Shane decided that he'd set Cam free so that he could figure out where his heart really wanted and discover his true sexuality. He left to stay with Dylan, and he promised that he would wait for Cameron.

Shane=Blaine

Cameron (Cam) = Sam

Dylan= Cooper

Savana= Santana

Whitney= Brittany

Elliott =Emmit

* * *

Private Messages

Epilogue

Shane sniffled as Allie finally recognizes that the story that Duke was reading to her was their story and that he was actually Noah. Shane wiped his eyes with a well-worn tissue as he watched the ending to a movie that once warmed his heart as he and Cam watched it cuddled together on the couch, vowing that they had a love like Noah and Alley. Now, it just reminded him that Cam was gone.

Today had been Hell. Since both he and Cam worked for the same theater company (Cam an actor and himself as a conductor in the orchestra) he and Cam often found themselves crossing paths. Those days always ended the same, with him wrapped in a blanket sobbing as he mourned what he had lost.

He pulled himself off the couch and trudged to the DVD player when he thought he heard the familiar knock that he committed to memory. He had allowed himself to be fooled before by the tapping on the branch on the siding before, rushing to the door only to have his hopes crushed once again. He put the DVD back into the case and opened the case for "When Harry Met Sally when he heard it again.

"Pull yourself together," Shane sighed, as he started back over to the couch when he heard it once more accompanied with that voice that he had committed to his memory.

"Shane! Shane. Are you home? Shane?"

Shane jerked around and rushed to the door, attempting and failing to remove the chain lock from the top of the door. He heard Cam chuckle as he finally got the lock undone and opened the door.

"Hey," Sam smiled, running his fingers through his damp hair as it continued to drizzle. "I hope you don't mind, but I asked Dylan for your address.

I guess it's ok," Blaine said, shrugging his shoulders. "How have you been?"

"I'd be better if the guy that owns this place would let me in out of the rain."

"Sorry," Blaine apologized, opening the door and motioning for him to come in. "I'll get you a towel. Or I can find you a warm pullover to wear."

"Thanks. Movie Night?" Cam smiled fondly as he glanced at the scene in front of him: the blankets on the couch, the DVD paused at the scene where Harry explains his belief that men and women can't just be friends. "This was always one of my favorites," he smiled again as Blaine tossed him a towel and a shirt.

"The shirt? Yeah, I must've packed it by mistake."

"I meant the movie, but I guess the shirt too. I wanted to talk to you today, but before I got the chance, you were already gone."

Shane nodded. "Sorry. I know it's awkward that we still have to see each other at work and everything. I didn't know that you were the actor they cast for the lead role. I should have. You're a perfect fit, but if someone would've told me, I would have informed me that we'd be working for the same production, I would've asked to be reassigned."

Cam shook his head. "That ridiculous. You helped write the score. If you need me to, I can tell the director to cast someone else."

"That's just as absurd. We've worked together before. Is that why you stopped by, to tell me that you are quitting the show? You can't, please!"

"I'm not," Cam assured him, "I missed you."

Shane laughed. "Well, now that we're both on the same set, we'll see each other more."

"No, I meant, I actually miss being with you, holding your hand, cuddling up with you on the couch playing footsie until I can't stand it because your feet are freezing because you refuse to wear socks, kissing you just for the hell of it, making love to you on the floor because the bed is too far away."

Shane looked down at the floor. "I miss you too. I miss us. But I wanted you to be able to search yourself without feeling like you owe me anything. Are you still seeing Whitney?"

"No. She and Savana reconciled shortly after the baby was born."

"I'm sorry, Cam."

"No, it's ok. They belong together. And they're great moms. They let me see Dexton. I even got to babysit a few times."

"That's great. Have you been seeing anyone else?"

"Not seriously. There was Lisa, from the last production. She was an understudy. We went out a couple of times, and I think she might've wanted more, but it just didn't seem right. Then, there was Cecile, but that was a one-time thing, trust me. That girl was nuts."

"So you're bisexual for sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. That's what my therapist believes. But-" he paused, taking Shane's hand in his own, "I've come to realize that doesn't matter so much. It just means that there's the chance I could fall in love with a man or a woman, except I can't because I'm still in love with you. I always have been. I'm here to get you back."

Shane eyed the floor again. "I love you too. Always, but-" he sighed and started pacing. "I'm seeing someone."

"Wait, since when?"

"Cam, it's been nine months. I thought you were done with me and that you've moved on, so I did too."

Just then, the door opened. "Hey, babe. You started without me?" he asked glancing at the big screen. Who's your company?" a tall, man with smoky eyes and jet black hair asked as he kissed Shane's cheek.

"Oh, Emmit, this is Cameron. I've told you about him before. Cam, this is Emmit. My boyfriend."

* * *

Your readers are going to be pissed," Blaine chuckled, as he finished the chapter on Kurt's laptop. "You sure you want to do stab everyone in the heart like that after everything the show's put them through?"

"I put a disclaimer at the beginning of this fic that it would be angsty, and I don't plan to recant that now. Besides, readers were complaining that my story needed Emmit. I just gave them what they wanted," Kurt laughed as Blaine's fingers clicked the keyboard. "You responding to a private message or something?"

"No, just reviewing a story I forgot to review earlier. I try to do that as much as I can, especially for new authors."

"Should I be jealous? You never leave long reviews on my story anymore," Kurt pouted playfully.

"I don't need to. Everybody and their mother has been leaving you reviews lately. Don't think I didn't catch the author's note where you mentioned thousandth review. I guess I should've thought it through before I told everybody on Youtube and Twitter to drop everything and read it."

"Are you kidding? That got you major brownie points," Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine's cheek. "Could I see the laptop when you are done? I want to see if I got any reviews yet. Then, we can get ready to go."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah. Just a second." Blaine said, closing out the browser. "I'm going to go ahead and start getting ready, ok."

"Ok," Kurt called out as he sat down at his desk. "Blaine, I got one from SEPartnersFan. I thought you deleted that account."

"Of course I didn't. I would've lost your messages. I just opened my own account. I never really log onto the other one anymore."

"Well, someone did. You think Sam did it as a prank?"

"Just open it up," Blaine chuckled as he walked into their bedroom.

"Fine," Kurt laughed. Kurt clicked on the message and started reading.

 **Dear Kurt,**

 **This last year has been amazing, from our first private message to one another, our first kiss, our first date at the coffee shop, and the very first time we made love. Now, it's another first, our one year anniversary. I want you to know that I love you more with each passing day, and I want to go on loving you for all our years to come. I can't help but dream of what is still to come for us, and all of the other firsts we have yet to encounter, such as buying our first home, seeing the birth of our first child, and picking up our precious child on his or her first day of school.**

 **You probably think that all of these things are quite a bit into the future, but after this year with you, I want our future to start as soon as possible. You once told me that some things are best said in person, and you were right.**

 **Blaine Devon Anderson**

 **P.S. I know I love you. Please turn around.**

"Blaine," Kurt panted, seeing Blaine down on one knee, smiling up at him, holding a small satin box with a beautiful platinum band.

"Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love, Will you marry me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt answered, taking Blaine's hand in his and helping him to his feet. He placed his hand on Blaine's cheek and kissed him passionately, excited about what was to come.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, my friends, that's it. Thank you so much for coming on this adventure with me. I've enjoyed reading your comments and reviews with the posting of each chapter. If you wondered what happens with Shane and Cam, there's a reason I left it open like that. I plan to write a short sequel (for those that know me, laugh it up. This is the shortest completed story I've written and I surpassed 50,000 words a while back.) I don't know when I'll write it. I want to work on Dueling Duets for a while, and I have a few other projects I want to work on as well. That being said, I hope you guys know how awesome you all I have been. Thank you. It's been a real pleasure sharing this story with you. Until next time.**

 **Stephanie**


	31. It's here!

It's Here. The sequel to Private Messages is no posted. It is called Domestic Partners, derived from the name of Kurt's story, which will be more significant here. I'll try to update weekly if I can. I hope that you guys enjoy it as much as you did the predecessor. I will place a warning here that it will be angstier and smuttier than the first work in this installment. You have been warned. Of course, you know I love my fluff. There will be no major character deaths, but you know how I am with my cliffhangers.

I hope you guys will come along for the ride.

I want to give a shout out to Roxymusicandlayers for reading and reviewing every chapter of Private Messages this last weekend. It was the spark that finally allowed me to straighten out the basic plot in my head. Alright, you guys. I hope you come on board.

If you noticed the cover Art, the fabulous artist and fanfic reader Datshitrandom, created this for me. I have never been so flattered in my life. I do art too, and I know how long that stuff thanks, so this is a major shout out to her. Thanks a million.


End file.
